Naruto : Shorts
by Banshee-024
Summary: This will be mostly short stories from the Naruto universe. Possible stories. A/U, Gender bender, dark naruto, light naruto, dead naruto... Well, each chapter will be a different story. Possible lemons but will be fewer. I'll let any sparks in and write them in there. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Author Note : I'm sorry if i will make you cringe, sad or/and cry... Ho well, i listened to Naruto unreleased soundtrack on YouTube while writing this. (Just to get more into the story)

"Talk"

'though'

" **Kurama** "

Short story 1: Fem Sasuke, Naruto.

It was morning, Uchiha Satsuki was at the hospital healing up from the tsukyuomi that her big sister had gave her. She was up, after she had healed from the mental trauma thanks to Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage that Naruto brought back from some civilians settlement. Sakura had always tried to belittle her in front of Naruto, but he never understood the innuendo that Sakura had sent her since they had become Team 7 with Hatake Kakashi has their Jounin-sensei.

She looked around, there was bucket of flowers, from Naruto, Sakura and Ino. A gift card, saying to get well signed by Naruto. She was happy deep inside, but she couldn't let such emotions get throught her, she was an avenger, Uchiha Itomi was the one had annihilated the clan. She would let hatred consume to get her revenge. She felt a pain coming from her curse seal on her neck, the seal reacted to her negative emotion.

'Curse you, Orochimaru' though Satsuki.

She was now reminiscing what had happened. Naruto saving her and Sakura from the grip of the Shukaku, the power up of Naruto with the Summoning technique, the fact that he was targeted by Itomi and not him. The more she thought about it the more she felt hatred toward Naruto.

A few time after, Sakura went inside the room, where Satsuki was resting, she saw Naruto.

"Fight me" said Satsuki looking at Naruto, he froze.

"Didn't you hear me? FIGHT ME!" yelled Satsuki who activated her sharingan without knowing.

Naruto couldn't help feeling hurt that Satsuki would feel hatred toward him, he simply nodded and went to the roof, quickly followed by Sakura and Satsuki. Sakura tried to stop Satsuki for doing something reckless with the fact that she was still not fully recovered. She just told her to mind her business, Sakura stopped trying with Satsuki, and she was hurt by her word.

"Rules?" said Naruto

"None" said Satsuki smirking, she just wanted to kick Naruto ass and maybe kill him in the process.

Naruto didn't say anything, he didn't say a single thing but went into battle mode against Satsuki. The shadow clones attacked Satsuki, she easily dodged the attacks and diminished the numbers of shadow clones made by Naruto.

"Stop…." Whispered Sakura, she didn't like how the battle turned out to be. Satsuki had used a fire release jutsu to kill Naruto, but she was already up at the top of a water tank. Satsuki had enough of the game, she unleashed the Chidori, Naruto was hurt a single tear making its way from his eyes to his cheeks. He formed a Rasengan to counter the Chidori of Satsuki.

Satsuki jumped to kill Naruto, Naruto didn't want to hurt her, and he would have deactivated the Jutsu and let her kill him. He had a crush on Satsuki from a long time, but never showed any sign of it. But before both technique could collide and for Naruto to deactivated his jutsu, Kakashi had entered the zone and launched each one of them to a water tank.

"Satsuki, you should know that this is not a jutsu to use against a comrade" said Kakashi with a disappointed look. The water where Satsuki had landed was all deformed. While the one where Naruto had lander had a small hole on it. Satsuki smirked and jumped to get away, she landed on platform to witness the damage done by Naruto jutsu. She was angered by what she saw, she punched the wall, leaving some crack on the concreate walls.

'Godamnit! Naruto… How come you are so strong now' though Satsuki.

Later that day, Kakashi had made a deal with Satsuki, that if she would stop trying to get revenge on Itomi, he would teach her everything that could rival Naruto catalog of Jutsu. She was reluctant at first but accepted in the end. But, she was stalked by 4 sound ninjas, each one of them showed to be very powerful, they easily lured Satsuki into believing that she could get to their level easily with the training of Orochimaru. She accepted, but there was a bargain, she would have to die in order to get the level 2 of his cursed seal.

At the night, she had packed her stuff in a backpack and was about to take her leaving when she was stopped by her friend Sakura. Both and her had lived enough mission and adventures to be sisters. She didn't want to lose her only friend the same way she had lost Ino over a stupid dispute for the rookie of the year. She didn't want to feel the pain again, she begged Satsuki to stay here, and she even threatened her that she would scream to stop her. She shunshined behind Sakura.

"I'm sorry" said Satsuki before knocking her out "Thank you"

Early morning, Shikamaru newly appointed chunin, was sent to the Godaime Hokage for an important mission. Tsunade had briefed him that Satsuki had defected to Orochimaru, his missions was to bring her back. He wanted to get experienced Chunin and possibly jounin for the mission, but he knew it was impossible, he would have to gather the best Genin for this mission.

Shikamaru to the first person that came in his mind, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oy Naruto! Wake up!" yelled Shikamaru that has been knocking at Naruto door for 5 minutes.

He finally opened the door and said "What is it?" in a half sleep tone.

"We have a mission, Satsuki had defected from the Village" said Shikamaru. Naruto face changed immediately after hearing Satsuki name, he closed the door and was already fully clothed. Shikamaru was impressed at Naruto speed to get dressed up.

As the team were meeting at the front gate, Sakura had made sure that Naruto promised that he would bring back Satsuki. She didn't need to make him promised, he already gave his word that he would bring back Satsuki.

They had gathered with Neji, Kiba, Choji and the 5-cell team went to the north in order to stop the sound ninja to get the rice country. The team faced the sound ninja and facing each of them 1on1, leaving Naruto to continue his pursue to Satsuki. Naruto hoped that each one of them were alright. He was determined, he would get Satsuki back, if he couldn't…..

Naruto has seen Satsuki with half of the seal covering her body, she had finished the stasis and was running to the tea Country. Naruto was stopped by a guy named Kimimaro, he faced him, but understood he would have to fight him seriously in order to get to Satsuki. But he was stopped by Lee who offered to face the Orochimaru pet dog.

Naruto thanked Lee, lee saw his gloomy face, and he couldn't help wondering why he had a defeated like someone would die. He tried to cheer him up by the doing the nice guy pose. He smiled at him and went to catch Satsuki.

He finally catch her at the valley of the end, she was on the Statue of Uchiha Madara, while he was on the Hashirama Senju.

"Satsuki!" yelled Naruto which his voice echoed trought the valley.

Satsuki slowly turned her head on him, showing her face having demonic traits that came from the seal.

"Yo… loser" said Satsuki showing no emotion on her face. Naruto was shocked but tried to not show it but it was difficult.

"It's your turn huh…" said Satsuki, Naruto understood that Sakura had tried to stop her but failed… "I already told Sakura…. Don't mind me…"

He couldn't believe it, in front of him was not the girl he had a crush on. But he still held on the fact that she was still inside that girl in front of him. She smirked and giggled "Why the face?" she said. He remembered the time in the academy, the time where both of them were assigned on the same team, he played it like he didn't want to be in the same team as her, but deep inside he was happy.

"Why… Why did you becoming like this… WHY!" yelled Naruto which his voice echoed against through the valley.

"You have nothing to do with this, I had enough of the silly play of Konoha." said Satsuki "I'm done fooling around…. Go home"

Naruto eyes widened, he remembered that each team of the 5-man cell were fighting formidable enemies for the sake of bringing her back.

"Everyone…. Everyone is risking their lives to bring you back!" said Naruto in an angry tone.

"I see" said Satsuki who didn't care. She just turned around and started to walk away. Naruto won't let her go, even if she would die for her silly vengeance. He jumped high and landed right in front of her, he slapped her hard, she fell on the ground. Some blood coming from her mouth, she spat at him.

"Why…" said Naruto "Orochimaru would only take your body!"

"I don't care… As long as I can have my revenge on Itomi, I don't care if he take possession of this body" said Satsuki. Naruto had a shocked look that shifted to a pained look. Naruto had a grip on her clothes, she got up getting a grip on his collar, she had incredible strength and Naruto was having difficulty breathing for Satsuki grip.

"I do…" said Naruto still having a pained look. "I do care…."

Satsuki didn't catch what he meant by that, she kicked him on the guts sending down the waterfall. She felt a power rising, she could feel the power rising and she was smiling, she could test it on Naruto.

He was floating on the river next to the waterfall, she couldn't believe what just happened and he let tears flow from his eyes. He couldn't believe that she would gladly die for someone like Orochimaru. 'What power…' though Naruto. He got up, as she had jumped to the lake from the top of the statue.

"My sister told me that in order to get power, I needed to tear my bond with someone special to me" said Satsuki to Naruto "That's why you will have to die…"

Naruto face changed, deep inside he was happy that he was someone special for Satsuki but he couldn't help feeling pain from hearing her that she would kill him.

He charged at Satsuki, but she was intercepted by a strong fist that send him back to the river.

"You dream lies the future, I can't live in the peace like most of you in Konoha" said Satsuki. "My dream lies in the past" she remembered her time with her big sister Itomi before the massacres.

Naruto didn't understand what she meant by that, but he would do his best to bring her back. He charged at her again, throwing a shuriken, she easily dodged that and she throw a Kunaï, the difference in speed between both throw were evident, Naruto had evaded just in time. He hid behind a rock, but Satsuki had a trick for that one, she throwed a kunai with mid force, slowing the kunai then she thrown another kunai with full force, both kunai collided, one went in the air while the second went straight to the ground. The clown dispersed, she smirked, and she knew that Naruto wouldn't go down easily. Naruto had jumped in the air, but Satsuki kicked him back to the rock where he hid, trapping him in wires. He couldn't evade or use the replacement jutsu to get way.

"Katon : Ryuka No jutsu!" yelled Satsuki, a large fire dragon going from her mouth following the wires until it landed to Naruto. A puff was heard, she understood it was just a clone. Naruto the original was elsewhere, he couldn't believe that she was willing to kill him. He felt a pain in chest. 'if I can't bring her back…. I better end up dead' though Naruto to himself who couldn't hold back the tears. He whipped his tears and went back to Satsuki.

"You were an hindrance back then… I will show you the true power of the Sharingan" said Satsuki activating her sharingan once more"

"Then, I won't hold back either" said Naruto bringing more clones into the fight.

Satsuki smirked, her long hairs flying around while annihilating each of Naruto clones with only her taijutsu. Both fought well, but Naruto was in a disadvantage, the sharingan had stopped all of his attacks, throwing and traps. She smirked that she could finally overpower Naruto.

Naruto was thrown to the river down of the waterfall, Satsuki had activated the Chidori from the top of the waterfall, launching her attack against Naruto. He made a clone and started to form a Rasengan reluctantly. Naruto used his clone to propel himself toward the incoming Satsuki. Both attack collided, Satsuki was thrown back to the waterfall, while Naruto had landed far from where the attacks collided. He was floating on the river, Satsuki was watching him. He couldn't help but stare at her with a loving gaze, he smiled accepting that he would die today. Satsuki had a pensive look at what she just seen with her sharingan. She had never seen such a loving stare from Naruto. The seed was planted, Naruto would do his bidding, since he failed in bringing her back. He got up to fight then let himself get killed at the right time. Satsuki couldn't believe what she has seen with her dojutsu. He shunshined right in front him getting a grip to his neck, her jutsu eerie chirping noise right next to her.

She tried to kill these emotions that started to bloom inside her, she stabbed Naruto with the Chidori right in his chest. There was a large hole on it.

Naruto had remembered everything from when he was a young kid, when she first witnessed this young uchiha girl. He had instantly fell in love at first sight with that raven looking girl. He couldn't forget the stare full of hatred coming from her just as he was pierced from her Chidori.

'GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Yelled a voice coming from inside Naruto mind.

Naruto demonic chakra started to leak from him, his eyes had changed, they were full of hatred and he got a grip on her hand. He kicked her with the full force sending her to crash on rocks. A large smoke of dust rising on where she landed. The large gaping hole in his chest had closed.

"Satsuki… I'll bring you back with me no matter what!" yelled Naruto.

She was surprised and stunned, she couldn't believe had still something hidden in his sleeve. He used his ninjutsu to get away of him. But his nasty chakra was hard to follow up with her current level of the Sharingan.

As much as he tried to harm, she fought back from doing anything harmful to her, the nasty chakra was trying to make a way into his mind.

He had defeated her as he got a grip on her collar

"How could you understand…" she said "For someone who was alone from the start.. HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND THE PAIN OF LOSING THEM!? HUH!?"

His face had saddened, she was right, he could never understand that.

"why would you go that far just for me?" said Satsuki….

"it's because… I love you…" said Naruto who couldn't stop his tears from flowing.

Satsuki was angered by the feeling she had on her stomach, she kicked Naruto and she got up. The third tomoe emerging on his Sharingan. She had at last got the last stage of the Sharingan. Naruto charged at her, now she could see every single movement he was doing even in with his demonic red chakra disruptive form. He tried the full speed of his form to evade the Sharingan, but it was a vain effort, she could intercept her very easily. After an exhausting fight, he managed to get a grip on her legs and send her to crash to a rock formation. She used the Ryuuka No jutsu on the clones that had thrown her there. Naruto was badly burn and he started to lost consciousness and drifted at the bottom of the lake.

The demon fox awoken, he felt that his host was in danger. His host had exhausted his chakra pool.

" **Be grateful that I will help you… Until I can get my revenge on the Yondaime Hokage** " said Kyuubi in an ominous tone.

The one tail cloak forming on Naruto, Satsuki was where Naruto had fallen, she was happy, she had finally killed him. But she coulnd't help feeling sad somehow, as tears were about to flow from her. But she felt a shiver, the lake started to boil, Naruto emerge, his traits having beast like form, his eyes were now crimson red, and had a cloak that look like a fox.

He overpowered her easily, but he had a very little consciousness that kept him from harming Satsuki.

"I can't believe it" she said, half pissed and half happy that he was still alive. "I guess I'll fight with all what I have"

The sealing seal around the curse seal being lifted, the marking started to get all over body, changing her into a similar form as Naruto. Both fought, the explosions, the noises and the fact that both were on the same level. Naruto used the full might that this cloak had given him to knock out Satsuki and thrown Satsuki to the footing of the statue of Hashirama. Inside a large hole on the rock, dust covering the area where she had landed, a wing had protected Satsuki from getting too much damage from the attack. Another wing had emerged soon after.

"Let end this" said Satsuki who was not smirking. He formed a Chidori and he formed a Rasengan. Having retablished full control of his body, Naruto had let go of all the hatred, Satsuki had witnessed that with her Sharingan, now having full control of it, she could feel that Naruto feeling for her were genuine and truer. Her heart skip a bit, the flower that was planted by Naruto inside had bloomed. But a small part of her fought hard, believing it was just weakness.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan… I coulndn't hold on the promise" said Naruto before both opponent jumped with one last attack. There was a momentum before both attack could collide.

"Sayonara, Satsuki" he said giving her his brightest smile "I'll always love you". The rasengan disappeared and the chidori had landed on Naruto. She couldn't believe it, she had tears flowing from her eyes has she saw light fleeing from Naruto eyes. He was dead… Something inside Satsuki had died as well, she couldn't explain, but she screamed in pain in front of Naruto liveless body.

"NAAAAAAAAAARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Satsuki in a very pained voice, her seal starting to vanish. She held Naruto close to her, she didn't stop crying until Kakashi was next to her. Kakashi was also in pain, he had seen many of his dears one die, and now he had witnessed one of his student death. 'is this how you felt Jiraya?' though Kakashi watching the body of Naruto. She was inconsolable, when Kakashi held her and brought her back to the village, she still held Naruto tightly against her.

No one in the generation of Naruto could believe that Naruto was gone. Hinata was just a inconsolable as Satsuki. A funeral was held, most of the people were stunned to see the word on Naruto picture with a very bright smile.

 _Uzumaki Naruto,_

 _Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi._

 _Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Hero of Konoha_

This just made the funeral more unbearable for villagers, ninjas and for the Godaime. Knowing that they had tormented the son of the Yondaime.

"at least now, he is with his parents" said kakashi trying to calm Konohamaru from crying.


	2. short 2 -

Short story 2: Naruto the Warrior (4th ninja war, Alternate Universe, No akatsuki, No Madara, all original Characters are adults.)

Warning : Hinata and Kiba Bashing.

Warning 2 : Mild lemons, but still lemons.

The war had erupted in the shinobi world, Iwa and Konoha were at War, Suna entered at Konoha side thanks to Naruto friendship with the Kazekage. Kumo remained neutral, but everyone knew they were waiting only to take on the survivor. Kiri just got out from a civil war and their forces were diminished, they couldn't enter a war, so they remained neutral.

Jonin Uzumaki Naruto was at the hospital bed, he had survived a lethal injury from an Iwa ninja. The fourth ninja war going and Konoha had lost many good ninja in this war. Neji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto had just break up with Hinata, she had slept with Kiba when he was out for a mission. He wished he was dead. And when he opened her eyes, he saw Hinata next to his bed.

"What are you doing here" said Naruto in a cold tone.

"I wanted to talk to you…" said Hinata… "I'm..."

"Don't say you are sorry, I told you already, its over between us" said Naruto, but Hinata didn't want to go.

"Please listen to me!" said Hinata who was on the verge of crying "I made a mistake…"

"I loved you… with all my heart, I had faith in you, I have bleed for you, I supported you… And what do I have in return? You cheated on me" said Naruto who didn't want to look at her. Hinata cried and run away from the room. Kiba was coming next.

"Come on, please! I'm sorry!" said Kiba, him and Kiba were almost like brother. "Can you at least forgive Hinata, I'm the one you should not forgive"

"Are you finished? My ears hurt listening to this noise" said Naruto in a very cold tone. "And I want to sleep" and then he felt asleep.

He woke up in the middle of night, he had made a nightmare about his last mission and he was woke up by Tenten. Kakashi was impaled in front his eyes, by an ANBU of Iwa. He was too late again.

"… No…." mumbled Naruto in his sleep "Please no….." Tenten was in the room keeping an eye on him, seeing struggle in his sleep, she decided to woke him up.

"Oy, oy! Are you okay?" Said Tenten.

"Nightmare…" said Naruto who was sweating a lot and was panting loudly "I'll be fine, I'm healing faster than everyone, I should be good to go tomorrow"

"This fast healing always fascinated me" said Tenten.

"How's the life?" asked Naruto.

"Same as always, sad that I lost my boyfriend in this stupid war" said Tenten "and you?"

"I wished I had perish in the last battle" said Naruto looking down, Tenten eye widened

"How can you say that?!" said Tenten furious.

"I broke up with Hinata" Said Naruto, Tenten calmed after hearing this

"Tell me what happened" said Tenten, Naruto told her his story "I can't believe it… Hinata…. Kiba… But… you were…" she couldn't finish, Naruto and Hinata were getting ready to get married.

"I'm sorry" said Tenten grasping his hands.

"Don't pity me, I was foolish to think someone could love me" said Naruto but didn't let go of Tenten hand.

Naruto started to cry, he let out what he had built up inside. "It's hurt you know" said Naruto between two sobs. Tenten got close to him and patted his head trying to calm him, but Naruto was crying a lot. Behind the door, was Sakura, she had hear everything from Naruto story and she was furious at Hinata and Kiba. The next day, when Naruto was free from the hospital, Hinata came again and wanted to see Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but he is gone" said Sakura with a neutral face, Hinata was about to go outside when Sakura added "Please don't go to him, you have destroyed him, don't try to finish him off. He is my best friend" Hinata didn't say anything, she froze for moment then walked away.

Naruto was at the bar with some friend, drinking his sore heart out.

"To my best friend Sasuke, he had the decency to die and not fall in love, i wish i had that luck! And praise the LOG for saving me countless time!" said Naruto after finishing his 32th Saké drink.

"Come on, Naruto don't be so mean to yourself!" said Shikamarum, he had a goatee and he was also drinking. "We're in this hell together! We could all die the next day on mission! CHOJI! COME ONE DRINK MORE!"

"You're right my friend!" said Naruto "To friendship! At least some people know what that word imply" Naruto said at the direction to where Kiba was. He hadn't drink any alcohol that night, he felt bad for doing this to his ex-best friend. Naruto continued to drink with Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and Ino. Ino had lost his father in the fight a week ago, she was inconsolable, her teammates help her to get a hold of herself and she was now seeing Naruto was in the Market. Ino and Naruto went to Naruto apartment, both had fucked each other until morning, Ino had screamed for 4 whole hours. Naruto used his vivid emotions towards what happened between him and all the shit with Hinata and had used it to satisfy himself with Ino.

"I was never been fucked this hard like you did" said Ino who got closer to Naruto.

"Now I praise the log for letting me enjoy such a beauty" said Naruto, Ino giggled she passed her hand all over Naruto abs. He was more than handsome, he looked like his dad the Yondaime Hokage.

'I can't believe that Hinata, let go of such a piece of meat' though Ino 'But Thank you Hinata, now I can enjoy an awesome bang for as long as I can enjoy it'

"Ready for round 5?" said Naruto who got hard again.

"You bet!" said Ino with a sly grin.

There was knock, outside was Hinata, she wanted to try again to mend things with her ex-fiancé. But since no one was answering, she used the Byakugan, he saw him ravaging Ino. Both were enjoying themselves, she was devastated, she run to her house and cried to whole day.

Next morning, Naruto was doing a breakfast and Ino was still with him. She couldn't let go of such a piece of meat. She hugged him from behind and kissed him, he didn't feel like going into a relationship, but the thought of dying in this war had push him to say 'Ahh! Fuck it! I'm going to die anyway' so both of them were now going out.

Naruto turned his head kissed her, she moaned, she wanted to hard fuck like last night. They could fuck the whole month since Naruto was in permission from the frontline. Thanks to a certain best friend that was able to persuade Tsunade-sama from sending back Naruto to the battlefield.

Hanabi had knocked at the door of Uzumaki Naruto. Ino answered, she was still naked, Hanabi was startled to see her totally naked.

"What is it?" said Ino not fazed by the fact that she was naked.

"Is Naruto-kun here?" said the young Hyuuga. "He is busy preparing breakfast so he can fuck me hardcore again, thanks Hinata for me, he let go such a handsome man for me" ino smirked, Hanabi had a furious look.

"Hey! How dare you play with the feeling of my sister? UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Yelled Hanabi, Naruto came up to them.

"Me playing with your sister? I think you should see Inuzuka Kiba for this" said Naruto before closing the door, but she was stopped by Hanabi.

"Wait! At least read this!" said Hanabi giving a letter to Naruto before she shunshined out. Naruto closed the door and he reluctantly read the letter… He was furious by the content, Hinata had made an argument with him and said that they were even, but that she forgave him.

"What wrong?" said Ino reading the letter "That Bitch! I'm going to break her… Wait for me you fucking bitch"

"No, you won't do anything" said Naruto

"Why? Why you protect her?! Do you still love her?" said Ino angry at Naruto, but she let go of the anger when Naruto kissed her in the lips.

"Yes, but I'm not going to forgive her, I told her, she and me is over. And I'm not going back to my words" said Naruto "Right, now, I'm still pissed, I want to vent it… any idea?"

"I have a few ones, you might like" said Ino getting on her knees and sucking Naruto hard member.

After another sessions of sweaty sex, the room smelled like sex even after both had washed, the room still smelled like sex. Sakura visited Naruto to see how he was doing, he was startled when Naruto opened the door and it's smelled like sex, she blushed a little. She couldn't believe that Ino was there with Naruto.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura not believing that Naruto had sex with the Yamanaka girl.

"I hooked a big fish" said Ino teasing Naruto, he giggled at Ino antics.

The new couple and their friend went to restaurant to hear Naruto stories of the front.

"You see, we were trapped by these rock bastards, they were just at the other side. We lost contact with Group Delta, and Gamma was taken down. We would all have been dead if it was not from our allies from Suna. I need to thank Kankuro from saving me" said Naruto who made a mental note to give the Sand ninja some of the Konoha famous Saké.

"Wow… I didn't know it was this dangerous" said Sakura

"And you will go back in a month?" said Ino who was fearing for his new boyfriend life.

"No, I'll ask Tsunade to let me go in a week" said Naruto.

"What? Why will you do that?" said both women.

"I can't let my friend die, again. I was not there when Neji was killed, Kakashi was ambushed at Rice country, i couldn't stop Gai from avenging Lee at Ame, I…" but Ino had put his hand on his cheeks.

"You can't save everyone…" said Ino who didn't want to lose him like she had lost her father.

"I…. I can't help it…" said Naruto who grasped Ino hand.

"I know…" said Ino who had tears "One of the reason, I had a crush on you for so long"

Naruto hug her, Ino was startled but hugged him back. Sakura couldn't help but feel happy to her best friends. Ino and Naruto made a cute couple.

A week later, Naruto was in his war gear ready to go to battle, he prayed one last moment at the stone monument for his friend, parents and his little brothers Konohamaru. He placed his Kunaï and left the scene, he didn't know that Hanabi was spying on him.

At the gate, he met his team, it was Tenten, she wanted to go back into the battlefront with Naruto, Ino who was sent as a long-range sensor and Kiba who voluuntered. Hinata came to him and told him to be cautious, Naruto was not angry anymore, he had let go of the lingering emotions, the team waited for Kiba to finish his goodbye. The team went for Camp Delta, deep inside Iwa territory, Naruto mission was to kill the Tsuchikage, Ino volunteered, Tenten volunteered and Kiba to everyone surprise volunteered. It was close to a suicide mission, but it was necessary to put a stop on this war. The battle didn't go as planned…

That idiot of Kiba he sacrificed himself in saving Naruto from a fatal blow.

"Naruto... i won't make it... I'm sorry..." said Kiba shivering, Naruto was about to say that he forgave him but it was too late. Kiba was dead. Another group of Iwa ninja had made their way to the battlefield, 30 ninja and only 3 from Konoha.

Naruto ordered Tenten and Ino to retreat, Naruto was able to hold them off to give time for Ino and Tenten to escape but he was captured... And was tortured for days.

The kunoichi who was charged for the interrogation was the daughter of the Tsuchikage.

"Tree hugger" she called Naruto, he just grinned, he was bloodied all over his green uniform he had held his ground against the worst torture, genjutsu and brainwashing ninjutsu. Thanks to Jiraya training.

"You can always try, I won't say anything" said Naruto defiantly.

"Stubborn bastards" said the Iwa Kunoichi.

At the exterior of the Iwa hideout, a dispatching of Konoha team was sent to rescue Naruto. A loud scream was heard from deep inside the tunnels, it was Naruto... Outside, Ino couldn't help but gasp in horror, letting some tears coming.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata, she pinpointed Naruto location, but couldn't help to let her tears go aswell. His chakra pulse was getting weaker and weaker. "Quick, we don't have much time"

Shikamaru used his shadow style and killed the Iwa ninjas patrolling in the tunnels.

"Kage kubi shibari" said Shikamaru capturing the Iwa Kunoichi from torturing Naruto more.

Ino cut the wire keeping Naruto from the cross platform.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" said Ino fearing that Naruto had lost his mind.

"Ino-chan" said Naruto in a very weak voice. She kissed him, he was still the Naruto she knew, and she thanked Kami for giving strength to his boyfriend. Shikamaru took the iwa kunoichi then the rescue team went back into occupied territory.

Back at the Delta HQ, Naruto was sent back to Konoha for caution, Ino was also sent back with him. At the hospital, they treated Naruto for extreme physical exhaustion, poisoning and mind exhaustion. Naruto didn't wake up until two day later.

He woke up, he saw Ino sleeping on his bed, he couldn't help but play with her hairs and that woke her up.

"Sorry to wake you up, Ino-chan" said Naruto with a smile.

"Baka, you better don't tell me to retreat anymore!" said Ino who started to cry at Naruto "I though I've lost you" Naruto didn't say anything, she just lifted her and pulled her close to him, they stayed glued until a nurse came and broke the moment for the couple.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Naruto-sama, but you have visitors..." said a nurse.

It was Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji.

"How are you, Naruto?" said Shikamaru while Choji was eating his potato crisps.

"Couldn't been better" said Naruto holding Ino in his arm.

"I can't believe you survived this long" said Choji.

"Bhaa! Orochimaru torture was worst" said Naruto trying to change the mood.

"I see your mind is intact, that's good" said Sakura.

"Ho come on, Sakura, you are on permission no more nurse stuff when you are not in uniform" said Naruto, Ino was sleeping, he just played with her hairs.

The Hokage made his entry with the usual antic she gave to Naruto.

"Good Morning Gaki! How is the 9 inch Curved Sausage?!" said Tsunade, Shizune facepalmed.

Naruto sighted while Ino woke up feeling danger very close.

"Baa-chan..." said Naruto

"Just chill Naruto, i have a report for you" said Tsunade who had a grin "Congratulation for being a dad!"

"What?!" said Naruto who was stunned "Ino is it true?!" She nodded with a bright smile.

"When did you know?" said Naruto.

"A week later when you ordered us to flee" said Ino, Naruto hug her and kissed her forehead. She felt a shiver and but was happy that Naruto accepted that she was pregnant from him. she feared his reaction.

The war ended about 4 month later with Naruto platoon finally made a decisive victory by capturing Iwa. Naruto was made a war Hero and taken the title of Toad Sage in honor to his dead master Jiraya. He still live in Konoha with his wife Ino Uzumaki and he is a dad to one hyperactive son who also dream of being a Hokage. All the dead were remembered with their names graved in the wall of heroes at the gate of Konoha.

KIA:

Kakashi Hatake

Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Sasuke

Kiba Inuzuka

Hana Inuzuka

Hyuuga Neji

Rock Lee

Might Gai

Kotetsu

Hayate

Jiraya

Kurenai Yuhi

Asuma Sarutobi

Konohamaru Sarutobi

And Many more...


	3. Toru

Short story 3 : Evil Naruto – Alternate Universe, Good Sasuke

Toru an Akatsuki member and true leader of the organisation was following Deidara on one of his mission of intercepting Sasuke Uchiha who was looking for him. He played stupid and had used a jutsu to change his voice and his Chakra signals. Sage of the Snakes, Uzumaki Naruto was banned from Konoha at a very young age, while Sasuke had forgotten his big brother Itachi for the slaughter of the clan, he was now a full-fledged ninja of the leaves. Chunin Uchiha Sasuke had a mission, retrieve Uzumaki Naruto, order of Naruto grand-mother, Tsunade Senju.

Flashback – Young Uzumaki Naruto was banned from Konoha by Sarutobi, he was outmanoeuvred by Danzo Shimura during a meeting. The old Hawk wanted the boy in the root, but something had happened that stopped him from fulfilling his goal. Uchiha Madara had saved the boy from indoctrination. He was already on the verge of death, he gave the small boy a gift after he died, his most powerful weapon, the Rinnegan.

End Flashback.

Using a mask to hide his face and his eyes, Uzumaki Naruto was the bane of Konoha, he wanted to fulfill his father figure's dream, controlling the world in a never-ending infinite Tsukyomi. Deidara had made contact with the team of Konoha, Jonin Hatake Kakashi was on the way to intercept Deidara.

"Oy Toru, Did you plant the mines like I asked you hmm?" said Deidara not aware that he was next to the real leader of the Akatsuki.

"Hai! Deidara-Sempai! Toru is a good boy!" said Naruto playing his characters. Hatake Kakashi had unleashed the Raikiri and planted his jutsu right at Naruto, he played dead. Kakashi was shocked that the ninja with blonde hairs had survived when he moved away completely unfazed from the attack. There was no wound, it was space time jutsu.

"Hoo! That was scary! Scarecrow-teme is mean to Toru!" he said shunshining away. Sasuke was in the middle of the battle against Deidara when a large explosion started to erupt all around the area. Zetsu made his entry next to Naruto.

"Phase 1 is clear" said Black Zetsu, Naruto let go of his voice changer jutsu and speak with his true voice.

"Prepare to meet with the rest in a few hours." Said Naruto, Kakashi had frozen that voice sounded exactly like his dead senseï.

"What do we do about Deidara? He is still battling with Sasuke" said Black Zetsu

"If he survive, he will join us" said Naruto disappearing into a space time jutsu, quickly followed Black Zetsu.

At the Akatsuki Hideout. Pein had planned to launch an attack the village of Konoha, with Jiraya dead, there was no obstacle to face. This is where Naruto made his entry, uncovering his face and his sliced headband. The Akatsuki member were shocked to see the Kyuubi Jinchuriki with the Rinnegan was one of them.

"Pein, it is time" said Naruto in his normal voice.

"As you wish, Master" said Pein who disconnected the communication jutsu.

"Gaara. Follow me" said Naruto, Gaara was one of the member of the Akatsuki, known as the bloody sand Ninja, an S class Missing-nin. Both Ninja were to attack Konoha in the following days, with the main power that could oppose them a little away. It was the time to strike.

Zabuza Momochi had followed Uchiha Itachi, he was a missin-nin of Konoha and also a spy, Naruto knew that, that why he had to keep an eye on him. He had always suppressed any genjutsu coming from Itachi, his connection with the Kyuubi and his prowess with the Rinnegan had made him almost invincible. In a few weeks, the return of Uchiha Madara would happen, the bijuu were all almost collected, and the only one was to collect the remaining 3 Bijuu from Kumo and Iwa.

There was a bunch of ANBU patrols all around the Hi no kuni territory, Naruto made a short work of them, Gaara killing any survivor with his sand technique. Their black clothing and red clouds had made look very intimidating. They had found it, Konoha was there in front of them and now Naruto would be able to get his revenge upon these people who had rejected him from something he was not. Unlike when he was kid, he is exactly what they had feared him to be a demon fox. He slowly started to ascend in the sky using the power of the Rinnegan to lift his body in the air.

"Konoha… My first home… my first pain… bane of my childhood… Hear the declaration of the skies… you have been judged… Pain shall be send to you… all…. SHINRA TENSEI!" said Naruto using the almost unlimited power of his snake sage mode combined with the Kyuubi Chakra. Everything was razed, no building was left, the walls fells, the citizens were buried and somehow they had survived thanks to the Godaime Hokage. He descended from the skies and landed right at the middle of the giant crater he had made. Gaara next to him.

"How dare you…." Said Tsunade who had jumped in front of him a few meter. "HOW DARE YOU TRAMPLE…. Naruto?"

"Naruto is dead…. Know that he died full of hatred and sadness… I offered him power and strength in exchange of his life… He just wanted one thing… Revenge!" Lied Naruto but his play was very convincing. Gaara smirking behind the big collar of the Akatsuki cloak.

"My grandson… is dead?" said Tsunade full of anger at the Naruto Impersonator. A lot of Ninja came into the fight, mostly unharmed jonin survivors and ANBU. He wipe them out using the Shinra tensei, still staring at his grandmother figures.

"Leader… why don't we finish them all off… They are not worth alive…" said Gaara who was hitching of killing the survivors. His sand was already on the work, capturing every single civilians and wounded ninja in the area.

"You're right, but I wish to give Konoha, one last gift" said Naruto Ascending again in the skies.

At that moment, Kakashi and Team 7 was able to get home, they were horrified when they saw Naruto in the skies along with Gaara.

"You really want to wipe them out?" said Gaara who was not a fan of the next jutsu Naruto would be using.

"I'm just giving my host something he wanted to do since he was imprisoned by these peoples" said Naruto with a very malicious smile.

"BANSHO TENNIN!" Said Naruto.

Kakashi witnessed the power of the son of his Sensei, they had banned him long ago and they couldn't do anything. Now he was exacting his revenge upon them, the small rock that formed at first was now just as large as the moon now. Now no one would survived, not even the slug sannin would be able to stop an attack of this Size.

"Feel my wrath!" yelled Naruto, hurling the moon-like rock formation right at the remains of Konoha. Kakashi was shocked to see his precious village completely annihilated. Sasuke was stunned that his love Sakura was dead, there was absolutely no sign of life. Naruto laughed, Kakashi had snapped, he was using the shunshin to made its way from the large rock formation and wanted to strike Naruto with a killing blow. It was a mistake, Gaara had caught him midair.

"Sabaku Sousou" said Gaara instantly killing the Jonin.

Sasuke had fell on the ground, he had lost strength, for what he had fought for soo long, there was nothing now. Everything he had known was dead, everyone who he had loved was dead, and he had already lost his family once, now he had lost it twice. And all because of that bastard…. Naruto…

The Mangekyou sharingan had appeared on Sasuke Eyes. But before he could do anything, Naruto and gaara had already vanish to prepare for the phase 3 of Madara plan. It was a shame that Konoha was no more, but there was 4 other elemental village and their populations would more than enough to sustain the great tree.

"Gedou Mazou!" said Nagato summoning the macabre tree like figure.

Naruto made his way and had his Bijuu extracted and the same happened with Gaara. Both were healed by Nagato Outer path jutsu. Naruto had summoned the outer path and had resurrected Madara Uchiha, nagato couldn't do it at the moment, too weakened by the jutsu used on Naruto and Gaara.

"The plan is set, master" said Naruto bowing to his father, Madara was proud of him he patted his head like he used to when he was young.

"Excellent my son, the moon will be full in a few days and we will accomplish our goal"

The fourth shinobi erupted all countries had united against Madara. They lost the war, the ninja from the elementals country didn't find the strength to put away old lingering feelings and trust to once bitter enemies. The Edo tensei was the perfect weapon to weaken these united ninja front and their army fell after a day of fighting. Only one ninja had survived and continued to fight, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo… Sasuke" said Naruto who smirked at him.

"You….." said Sasuke full of anger "AMATERASU!"

The flame hit Naruto, but he didn't feel anything nor was burned by it. He just extinguish it by absorbing it. And he just dusted off the burned tissue from his shoulder…

Young Naruto woke up… He was in the hospital, people were treating him, and the Sandaime was next to him completely confused. Naruto eyes were bright blue and he had a glimpse of the future. The doctor just did the necessary then went outside completely ignoring the young boy.

' ** _This is going to happen if you let darkness consume you…_** ' said Kurama….

"…" ' _you think, i'm scared about the dark side? i'll gladly embrace it just to see this wretched place annihilated again_ ' though Naruto

"How are you Naruto?" said Sandaime…

"Fine…." Said Naruto in cold tone, Sandaime was about to say something when Sasuke entered the room.

"How are you dobe?" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"…." Naruto stared at Sasuke with a cold glare, if look could kill, Sasuke would be dead by now.

' _Just you wait… I'll get you sooner than you expect_ ' though Naruto. Sasuke had a pensive look, where was the usual cheerful Naruto that used to play with him. He decided to let blond boy alone, maybe it was just a phase.

"Now, Naruto why were you so cold toward your friend?" asked Sandaime…

"None of your business old man" said Naruto, the Sandaime decided to leave Naruto alone as well. The next morning, Sandaime was able to hold off the council and wanted to adopt Naruto to save him, but the next hour after the council he had learned that Naruto had defected he dispatched every single Jonin of the village to retrieve him, one jonin didn't return it was Hatake Kakashi. His body was found at the rain country border with a message.

"Don't' mind me, or pay the consequences" said the letter that was written with the blood of Kakashi, his sharingan missing.

Naruto was at the city of the hidden rain, Naruto had implanted the sharingan in him and because of the Senju chakra in him, he awakened the Rinnegan from Kakashi Sharingan. He smiled, the plan was set in motion years early than in his dream. 7 years old, knowing the future and a thirst for blood. Kurama was please that Naruto had embraced his way and let him full control of his chakra. He had entertained him well for the past few days, he was impatient to know what the future had for the young blond haired boy.


	4. A god wrath

Short story 4 – Grey chaotic vengeful Naruto – Godlike Naruto.

Naruto – Uzumaki – The bastard of three clan.

Her mother Uzumaki-Uchiha and his father Minato Namikaze (Senju roots).

Naruto was angry, his love, Hyuuga Hinata was kidnapped by the Akatsuki to get their hand to the nine tailed beast sealed inside her. She held a fight and protected everyone in the Hyuuga Compound. But they couldn't held their ground against Pein.

Naruto was beyond angry, the very soil where he walked brightened and had the darkest color after a few second. He was in front of one of the hideout of the Akatsuki in the Grass country. His rinnegan twitched, the door was seal with a rank S trap. He didn't have time for this he used on the rinnegan power to slip past it like it was a hologram, once inside, he saw Hinata being trapped in front of a statue, while the kyuubi was sucked out of her.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" yelled Naruto targeting the hand, the statues stopped whatever the thing he was doing and Hinata fell on the ground. The leader who had witnessed the jutsu couldn't believe it, someone other than him had the Rinnegan. Sasori and Deidara who were there a minute ago were dead crushed by a gravity release jutsu made by Naruto. He went to the Hinata and held her, she was exhausted but alive.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" said Pein in his hologram.

Naruto looked his eyes right at the holographic figure and sync with him. He knew he was in the Rain country.

"Impossible!" whispered Pein.

"I'll destroy everything you cherish… Nagato" said Naruto.

"You seem to know a little about pain…." Started Pein

"I'll kill Konan and make sure that you will witness it" said Naruto before disrupting his technique.

At the akatsuki hideout in Ame…

"Tsss… I might have pissed off the wrong guy" said Nagato to himself "But no matter, I'll get my hand to the Kyuubi in a way or another"

"I'll go in hiding" said Konan who had heard the treat made by Naruto

"No, stay close to me. I get the feeling that both of us are in great danger" said Pein

At the Akatsuki hideout in the grass country…

Naruto returned to Konoha, taking Hinata bridal style. He was greeted in the gate of Konoha by the Hyuuga clan head and thanked him for taking back his daughter from them. He bowed to Hiashi-sama and excused himself, he was going back outside, when he was stopped by Sakura and Shizune.

"What are you doing? You have to report to Tsunade" said Sakura, Naruto made a clone, he ordered the clone to go to Tsunade to make his report then continue to walk to his next destination the Rain country.

"What are you doing? Naruto-kun!" said Shizune still having Tonton on her hands.

"Make sure to annihilate Akatsuki from doing harm to Hinata-chan" said Naruto

"You can't possibly mean that you are going there alone?!" said Sakura, Naruto activated his Rinnegan.

"I'll make sure that nothing will stop me from protecting the most precious person from these people" Said Naruto, before he walked again, he was hugged in his back by the said precious person.

"Don't go…" said Hinata "Please don't make me lose you"

"Like I almost lost you?" said Naruto in a pained voice "You won't Hinata-Chan, I promise that I'll be back" as he started walking again, but Hinata maintained her grip around him trying to stop him.

"Hinata-chan… Please let me go, I'll make sure that your life will never be in danger again" said Naruto who had turned to kiss the forehead of Hinata who was crying, she had closed his eyes.

"No! I won't let you go alone against them, I lost even in my Biju mode" said Hinata, Naruto lifted her chin and both stared at each other. "Your eyes…."

"Something happened when I heard they had took you" said Naruto with a smile "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore"

"Let me go with you" asked Hinata.

"I can't do that. You remember that promise long ago?" asked Naruto to Hinata.

"You promised me that, you will never let anyone hurt you or they would pay the price for hurting on of your precious person" said Hinata holding her tears from falling out.

"I never go back to my words" said Naruto kissing Hinata in the lips. She was stunned at first, blushing hard, but returned the kiss in double. Hiashi was a little pissed at Naruto, but knowing that he loved her more than anything, he could bear the idea of accepting any planned marriage between the two teens. Tsunade landed before them and witnessed the teens kissing.

"Ahem…." Said Tsunade.

"Shoo, Hokage-sama" said Naruto "I'm busy" a tick mark spread on Tsunade head.

"How dare you insult me, Gaki!" said Tsunade in an irritated tone.

Both teen stopped kissing, Tsunade witnessed the Rinnegan from Naruto eyes and Hinata was still blushing hard from that kiss.

"I'm going to take down the Akatsuki" said Naruto who held Hinata close to him.

"No, I won't allow you. Your mission is to stay and keep the city safe from them" said Tsunade, betting that the boy would never abandon his post. How mistaken she was.

"Then, I abdicate my position as Chunin and Ninja of this village" said Naruto taking his ninja headband and throwing on the ground, everyone present in the area were gasping in shock. Tsunade had paled and looked like a female Orochimaru with blonde hairs, while Hinata tightened her grip around Naruto chest.

"You won't let me go, no matter what isn't?" said Naruto who had drifted his attention from Tsunade to Hinata. She nodded firmly. He sighted and offered to come with him, she accepted willingly and said the same thing has Naruto when Tsunade tried to object.

"Naruto…" started Tsunade who couldn't believe that his grandson would be ready to defect from the village just to save one girl.

"I'm sorry, tsunade… Grandmother" said Naruto, Tsunade stared at him.

"So you knew…" said Tsunade in a weak tone.

"Jiraya told me before he went MIA" said Naruto, Tsunade winced at the mention of his dead teammates.

Jiraya was killed during an infiltration mission in the rain country to get info from an organisation called Akatsuki and find a way to protect the Kyuubi Jinchuriki from them. He wanted to do it to help Naruto protect his girlfriend Hinata. But he failed the infiltration and was killed by his old student who were behind all these killing and kidnapping. Naruto was not informed of his death, because Tsunade feared that he would try to get some retribution for his death.

"I still can't let you go" said tsunade who was ready to beat his grandson to pulp.

"You can always try Tsunade, but I would advise you not to. I killed two Rank-S nukenin with ease" said Naruto who glared at his grandmother.

"Promise me that, you will return alive…" said Tsunade.

"I make no promise that I can't held" said Naruto before walking out, followed by Hinata. Hiashi walked to Naruto.

"Take care of my daughter" said Hiashi, Naruto nodded and promised him that Hinata would be safe. Sakura watched his best friend rescue the demon girl and now was willing to go Nuke-nin to save her from the Akatsuki… Why can't he choose her, was it because she was focused to Sasuke-kun during their academy days? Sakura was jealous of Hinata, Naruto was soo handsome, so powerful and gentle. She had stopped liking Sasuke when he went Missing-nin with Orochimaru. And focused her attention to Naruto, he had a crush on her during school days but he had changed and matured so much that she started to fall for him. "Tch…" said Sakura to herself.

1 week later, Rain country. Naruto had used absorbed the detection jutsu made by Pain with the constant rain. Now for the first time in a while, the rain country had a clear weather. Both Hinata and Naruto walked holding hands to the sewers of the city, Naruto used his senjutsu and felt Pein presence deep inside the sewers with Konan and his puppets. He made a short work of the 6 puppet and had took over their summoning. He was like a god amongst men, Nagato was frightened, the boy held a much more understanding of the Rinnegan than him. Nonetheless, the Kyuubi was just there, his peace was at the grasp of his hand and would do anything to get it. He throw chakra bars at her, but none get past Naruto Gravity shield that repelled any incoming projectiles. As he saw, he held his hand at her direction and yelled. "BANSHO TENNIN!" Konan was pulled by a force so powerful that a flicker body technique was useless.

"Konan!" yelled Nagato in panic.

"Nagato…" whispered Konan before getting her throat crushed by the grip of Naruto.

"I told you before didn't i? I would kill what you cherish more than anything" said Naruto.

"NINPO: GEDOU MAZOU!" yelled Nagato who summoned the giant statue and hurled it at Naruto. He crushed the statue like it was made of glass, liberating the few biju that were held inside, including the Ichibi, Nibi, gobi and Nanabi. The four biju bowed in front of Naruto, Naruto didn't pay attention to the tailed beast as he crushed Nagato body with a Bansho Tennin as he used Nagata guts as the gravity center. Nagato was just a now a small ball of meat with his blood tainting the color of the sewer water. He had the rest to kill now.

A month later, he was at the north of Tetsu No kuni, Sasuke was sent there to kill Tsunade. But he was soon intercepted by a pissed off Naruto. He made short work of him, using the cloak of the akatsuki didn't help him in anyway.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke trying to win the sympathy of his once best friend.

"Don't Naruto me" said Naruto before beheading him with a sharpened chakra bar. He reported to Tsunade the incident and the death of Sasuke and his team Hebi. Hinata and he went to Suna for one last member of the Akatsuki to kill. Hidan the zombie, the bastard couldn't be killed no matter how much pressure or fuinjutsu was used or even his soul sucked out. The bastard was really resilient, but there was a temple in the far far east of Suna that held maybe a clue on how to kill Hidan. A temple for Jashin that heretic god. The ANBU of Suna tried to stop them, but no attack, explosion or ninjutsu made the gravity shield from Naruto. Both Konoha nuke-nin walked. As Hinata started to get weaker in the desert due to the hot weather. Naruto summoned a giant centipede made of Sand, both mounted on it and made their way to the Far East desert. The sun was starting to fall, it was very cold at night, they found a small cave to which Naruto used his rinnegan and transformed most of the rocks inside into furniture's and a huge bed for them to sleep in.

"Your power is amazing" said Hinata, Naruto held her, there no more secured place than being next to Naruto. She felt so lucky to have someone so powerful love her for who she is as a person. That morning they were about to go out, when they saw a palace in the horizon. It was huge, lots of clouds with sparks of red on it like a storm. A tower of the Palace was connected to the clouds. Surely this was not possible, Hinata couldn't comprehend what she saw with her byakugan. A Giant snakes like creatures was close inside that clouds, flying in zig zag and it was the reason why the clouds had some red sparks all over it.

Naruto told Hinata to stay here, he didn't know if he could fight that thing and protect her at the same time. Hinata didn't object and accepted at one condition.

"And what is it?" said Naruto

"Marry me, when all of this is done" said Hinata, Naruto smiled.

"I promised, my hime" said Naruto smiling, he hadn't smiled like that since he was 13 yo.

He summoned the centipede and made its way to the palace. There was a sand storm coming his way from the east side. No matter, he continue his way to the palace. Once he was close to the palace, some bolt of red sparks started to land close to him, like warning shots. He continue to walk to the temple, his gravity shield was hit by multiple bolts of red lightning but the shield held against the power of these bolts. Once inside, he saw multiple painting in the walls, the architecture was like none he had ever seen. Statues with weapon, a lot were similar to the one that zombie bastard was using. Black metal with red edge, some were sword, arrows, pikes and lances. He quickly made its way between the rooms, corridors, training ground, praying ground and a huge ass hall. Inside of the container in the middle of the room was a young kid around the age of 12, he had the same face a Hidan. Naruto summoned a chakra bar a destroyed the container. Red bolts started to hit the palace, the ground was shaking, the wall started to crack open.

Naruto held the boy with a firm grip, the body was weak but the chakra signature was the same has Hidan.

"Scorch style: Burial of the dead" said Naruto, burning the unconscious body of small Hidan to ashes. At the prison of Konoha, Zombie Hidan was held with multiple seals that contained him, when he started to burn like he was doing some spontaneous combustion. Ibiki was shocked to see ashes where a prisoner was supposed to be. Anko was just a shocked at him.

The Akatsuki was no more, Tobi was killed by Kakashi who had suspicions of the masked ninja to be one of his dead teammates. The palace started to shattered and crack open due to the attacks of the dragon flying outside. Naruto made it outside only to be greeted by an angered red dragon.

"You have balls kids to have killed my avatars. But you will submit to me the Great Jashin-sama and be my new Avatar!" roared the dragon in anger. Naruto used his Rinnegan techniques and sliced in two the divinity wannabe.

"Impossible…" said the dragon before dying.

"…" Naruto was now heading back to the cave where Hinata was waiting for him. Both went back to Konoha, but were not sure if Tsunade would let them to stay here, they already had plan B if things were to turn dire...


	5. Izumi Tobirama

Short story 5: Fem Izuna, Tobirama – War-torn era.

It was a day like any other, Hashirama had been seeing Madara from an enemy clan. One day, Tobirama had decided to tail his big brother, because he thought he was in danger or some sort. He wanted to warn his father, when he meet a girl with the same feather as the boy who was talking to Hashirama. He instantly felt his heartbeat quicken, and the same happened for the girl. Her name was Izumi, Izumi Uchiha, little sister of Madara Uchiha. Both party agreed to not warn their families, while the war continued between the clan Senju and clan Uchiha. Izumi and Tobirama were taking time to know each other which lead to friendship close to that of Madara and Hashirama, but that friendship shifted in love, but being from two rival clan, the love could never be fulfilled. Both were heartbroken when both of them had to fight one another when they reached adulthood.

Izumi was courted by numerous uchiha strongmen, Madara didn't like his little sister to be the center of attention of his fellow clansmen. While Tobirama was asked to see numerous girls to find a wife, order of his father, but he couldn't forget about the Izumi and the same thing could be said about the said Uchiha lady. Until one day…

"Give up Madara! You are surrounded, let's stop this meaningless fight!" said Hashirama.

"I've just started getting pumped, let's dance!" said Madara, his crimson sharingan locked at the Senju clan head.

The clansmen stayed in retreat, while the clan heads were fighting with all their might, until Madara started losing against Hashirama. Hashirama walked toward the exhausted body of Madara when Izumi shunshinned to stab Hashirama, but Tobirama was quicker and shielded his brother. He could have killed Izumi with his Kenjutsu, but he didn't have the strength to fight his first love. Izumi still in combat mode didn't stop and made a deep wound at Tobirama, the Senju fighter fell on the ground while blood started to spread. Hashirama was shocked that tobirama didn't do anything to fight her, but was shocked him more was when Izumi dropped her katana and quickly went to Tobirama, crying at what she did.

"Baka! Why didn't you block that!?" yelled Izumi at Tobirama, he only smirked while a trail of blood came from his mouth.

"I don't know, my body moved on his own" said Tobirama with a hint of pain in his voice. Izumi kissed him in the lips and keep saying sorry at Tobirama.

"shhh…." Tobirama said trying to comfort the uchiha lady "you only protected your big brother, I would have done the same" but that didn't comfort the uchiha that just deepened her pain.

Madara turned his head and saw that Tobirama was in a serious states, with his sharingan activated, the Senju warrior would die, that wound was too deep.

"Tobirama…" said Hashirama with a gloomy look on his face, he had already lost two brothers in his life, he didn't want to lose his only family member.

"I'm sorry Ani-Jan" said Tobirama trying to keep his cool. Izumi took Tobirama Katana and was about to do a Sepukku next to Tobirama, but was stopped by him.

"No, don't do that. Izumi" implored Tobirama. The Uchiha clansmen who witnessed that, all started to drop their weapons and deactivating their sharingan. This was not something that needed to be seen with the sharingan. Deep love from two people, even though their families was at war.

"I cannot live without you" said Izumi her eyes red from the tears, Madara hearing that got up, while still exhausted tried to get up. With difficulty he went to Tobirama.

"Madara…" said Tobirama his voice starting to weaken. Izumi started to shake fearing the worst. While Hashirama hadn't moved, he didn't know if he could keep the large amount of hatred that was building up inside of him.

"Izanagi!" said Madara, the Uchiha clansmen gapped in shock, Izumi stared at his brothers, one of Madara eyes shifted from the mangekyou Sharingan to a peerless white eye. A moment ago, Tobirama was healthy again, he didn't know what happened but he got up and hugged Izumi, she cried again that her love didn't die.

"Thank you" whispered Izumi between two sobs to her big brother. He simply smiled before he collapsed again, but before he could crash, his longtime friend, rival, enemy then friend again, caught him.

"Thank you. Madara" said Hashirama with gratitude. He simply smirked at his friend. The Senju clansmen dropped their weapon as well. This was the first step for something much more than war between the two clans. The following month, a peace treaty was signed and the beginning of the foundation of Konoha started. The small village held both clan together, Tobirama married Izumi in a grand marriage. Hashirama was asked to be the priest, while Madara held Izumi in her walk to the groom. The civilians were happy that peace had come. The Senju and Uchiha clansmen were all smiling at the couple. Both of them had stopped war between them. At that moment, both clan had understand that the only thing that could stop wars, was not fear but love.

"Now, by my right has the Shodaime Hokage, today we will unite two souls that were meant to be with each other. Two souls that was able to bring peace between to war torn clans." The clansmen all nodded and smiled at his word. Even Madara had a smile on his face.

"Now, is there anyone in this room that would like to talk and stop this wedding?" said Hashirama, hearing only silence he continued.

"Tobirama Senju, do you take Izumi Uchiha has your wife, for the best and the worst in life and be there for her no matter what life might come up against you?"

"I do" said Tobirama without hesitating knowing full well that he could die anytime. Izumi had a sly grin and closed eyes.

"And you, Izumi Uchiha, do you take Tobirama Senju has your husband, for the best and the worst in life and be there for him no matter what life might come up against you?"

"I do" said Izumi smiling at his grinning husband.

"You may kiss the wife" said Hashirama toward Tobirama, he blushed at his brother teasing but didn't need to be told twice. He didn't hesitate to seal their union with a deep kiss, Izumi returned the kiss and took her arm around his neck. Hashirama had a tear, Madara was happy for his sister. The clansmen clapped for them, the civilians whistled at them. Izumi laughed at their antic while Tobirama was the happiest man on earth.

For the following years, Tobirama and Izumi had settled in a big two-stage house. They had a son named Takashi Senju-Uchiha. The boy had the strength of the Senju and the famed dojutsu of the Uchiha. He was fated to be one great ninja. But they couldn't let the boy go out in the world. War had begun to spread anew when Iwa, Kumo and Kiri had annihilated Uzushiogakure, the few survivor were welcomed by Tobirama now acting Hokage, while Madara had taken the battle against the enemy while rescuing the survivors. Takashi wanted to prove himself to his father, but he was tasked to protect his mom. Tobirama was in the frontline with Madara. Hashirama had died in an ambush from the three great nation. The large number of ninja from the three nation were reduced to 0, thanks to the combined force of Senju, Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Sarutobi and Yamanaka. Takashi had fallen in love with an Uzumaki girl, they were fierce and strong and Takashi had fallen for one fierce redhead kunoichi. Her name was Uzumaki Hitomi. As time passed, Konoha had won the war, to honor the dream of his dead big brother, Tobirama didn't ask anything from his foes. Only that they respected a certain quota of Ninja or else Konoha would come and destroy them if they needed to.

As time passed, Izumi and Tobirama were happy, they had a granddaughter named Kushina Uzumaki, she didn't have the Sharingan, but knowing how it was activated, they prayed that it would stay that way. Tobirama had taken an apprentice in the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Trained him with all of his knowledge and named him his successor as the Sandaime Hokage.

One day… Takashi had come home to witness that the house was unusually quiet, he went to his parents room only to see them snuggled one another. Both were not breathing and had smile on their face. They had died in the midnight. And that how end the story of Izumi Uchiha and Tobirama Senju

A/N : THANkS OST BYAKUYA for giving me ideas for my probably next fic. Damn i need to work on the character development more.


	6. A lost star

Naruto short 6: the Lost star.

Post-4th shinobi war.

Naruto was killed, Satsuki has won his battle against his mortal enemy… But something felt off, she thought that killing him would bring satisfaction, but it didn't… The uchiha survivor only felt solitude, despair and guilt. Guilt to have killed someone who was dear to her. A friend, a brother, a classmate, a rival… A lover… She undid the eternal tsukyomi that held everyone prisoner and went into exile leaving everything behind, hoping he would find something elsewhere.

Satsuki was declared criminal all-around the world for killing Uzumaki Naruto.

The Uchiha survivor hide her identity and travelled around the world trying to find happiness, it was impossible. The blond boy was always on her mind, haunting her dreams and was always there for her in her nightmares, protecting her.

At Konoha, losing the blond boy was difficult for everyone, Hinata Hyuuga had committed suicide, she couldn't live up without the blond boy. The rookies all were doing their duties, but it was difficult without the one who had united them. It was like the world was stripped from his sun and only the moon was there.

A special team to hunt down Satsuki was formed by her ex-teammate Sakura Haruno. The initiative Specter, all ninja around the world who had a grudge against the last Akatsuki member were welcomed in the program. It was the most important joint-program since the 4th shinobi war. There was 5 team leaders in the division, the leader was Sakura, the second division general was Hanabi, the 3rd division general was Temari, the 4th division leader was Chojuro and the last one and 5th general was Omoi. Their task, hunt down Sasuke and any of her followers.

Satsuki was walking at the norther border of the Wind country, there was one of Orochimaru secret base, and she wanted to find the last glass of impure matter to do the impure world summoning. She wanted to say sorry to the boy of her dreams. One last good bye, even if the boy cursed her or hated her. She would accept the hate coming from him, but she needed to make this. With Orochimaru and Kabuto dead, it was almost impossible to do the jutsu without the impure matter, it was a synthetic matter created from new born cells, thanks to Orochimaru sick studies at early of his life.

The desert was hot, in front of him there was a large rock formation with a huge sand palace on the top of the rock formations. She hadn't cut her hairs since the end of the war. She had very long hairs that stopped to her mid-back. She looked exactly has her mother Mikoto Uchiha. She was walking among dunes, the heat was unbearable but she used a wind jutsu trick to cool her body. The sun was starting to descend, the stars started to show up and she made it to the entrance of Orochimaru base. She made the Boar, ox, Snake, monkey, Pig, Snake handseals. The door cracked then opened, she went inside. Inside, it was like the other hideout of that vile snake, long corridors, each rooms at distance from each other, faint light from torch and a few traps there and there. She went to the laboratories, inside there was capsules, cells, tubs with embryos inside, all of them were pierced, and looks like Orochimaru had destroyed most of his experience in this hideout. She went to another room, trying to find that purple and malevolent substance.

'You should give up' said a voice in her mind.

"No, I won't give up… I need to do this" she said to herself.

'Trying to revive him, won't help you and you know it' said the voice.

"I… I have to" she said in a faint voice, she was tearing but continued to search that damned substance. The voice was silent and Satsuki walked alone in the long corridors of the abandoned hideout. She couldn't summon the snakes, they had banned her for almost destroying the world and the same thing happened to the talons. No one wanted her, everyone wanted her head and she was scared, she was all-alone and only one man was there for her even if he was no more with her. Uzumaki Naruto had fought impossible odds, won against Kaguya, defeated Madara and helped stop the war. And she felt disgust toward herself for destroy what the blond boy had built for him… for them…

There one last room in the hideout, Satsuki opened the door, there was the glass with that malevolent substance. The impure element, she started the ritual, opened the glass then made the hand signs.

"Kuchyose Edo Tensei!" said Satsuki using her memory to track down Naruto soul and summoning him in the living world. A coffin started to rise from the ground, but something happened, the coffin stopped moving and started moving back.

"No! No! NO! NO! COME BACK!" Yelled Satsuki, but the coffin went back inside the impure world and the summoning failed. She lost her strength on her legs, fell then started crying, yielding in defeat. Now there was only one thing she had to do.

'If I can't make you come to me… I shall join you' thought Satsuki unsheathing her sword and aiming at her stomach. As she was about to stab herself, a hand with a firm grip stopped her. It was Naruto, he was glowing from a gold light, Satsuki bottled emotions bursted out as she hugged Naruto, screaming in pain and sadness. He held her tightly, kissing her head trying to comfort her, she didn't stop crying for a whole half-hour.

"Come on, Satsuki-chan… it's over" he said, she sobbed, she didn't want to separate herself from him, fearing that she would never see him again.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I regret killing you… I'm nothing without you… Will you forgive me" she said sobbing.

"I forgive you… you don't need to be sorry. Satsuki, what's done is done" said Naruto, Satsuki lifted her and seen his trademark smirk. She cried and screamed in pain again, Naruto just rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I've missed you so much" said Satsuki holding him tightly not letting go of him. "Don't leave me alone"

"I won't, I'll always be here" he said pointing at her heart. She kissed him in the lips, Naruto returned the kiss.

Outside of the Hideout… Sakura, Hanabi and Temari were at the entrance of the hideout. The door was closed. Satsuki was inside, the years of tracking would end here.

"Hanabi… destroy the door" ordered Sakura.

"As you wish, General" said Hanabi aiming at the door with one of her clan trademark jutsu. "Gentle fist: Garuda Vendetta!" the strike shattered the door and a big part of the wall. The Spectres went inside the hideout with incredible speed, scouting the rooms and corridors. The hideout was huge.

"Anything group Delta?" said Sakura on her comlink

"Negative, we found datas on Orochimaru but no Satsuki yet" said a ninja.

"Alpha, status" said Sakura.

"Nothing, ma'am, continuing to next room" said the ninja.

"This is Beta, locked door found, I repeat locked door found. Level 9 Fuin Jutsu" said a ninja.

"Satsuki" said Sakura going inside the hideout followed by the other generals.

Inside the locked room.

Satsuki had fallen asleep on Naruto chest, he held her and she didn't let go of him even sleeping. He smiled at her, she looked so vulnerable and was cuter than before. For Satsuki it was like she was finally sleeping like she was awake for years. She was smiling in her sleep.

"Hmm… Naruto… don't go…" said Satsuki in her sleep. Naruto played with her hairs. She started to shiver, she was having a nightmare again. Naruto started to sing her a song. In her dream, she was haunted by the blood moon with the Rinne-sharingan.

" _Natsuhiboshi why are you so red?_ " singed Naruto

Inside her dream, a red star started to rise on the horizon starting to make the blood moon fade in a shade of blue.

" _Because I had a sad dream last night_ "

She heard a voice and recognized it was Naruto as the blood moon continued to fade.

Sakura ordered Temari to use a counter seal against this.

" _My eyes are red from the tears I shed_  
 _swollen as I cried_."

Temari heard a voice, a song… She froze on the spot recognizing the voice. It was Naruto, Sakura asked her why she stopped. "I'm hearing Naruto voice!" said Temari"

" _Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way_ " singed Naruto while humming a tempo.

" _I'm searching for a child who's gone afar_ "

Sakura didn't want to wait any longer, she charged her fist with half of her chakra to destroy that seal by force. "SHANARO!" yelled Sakura, destroying the seal and the door. The generals went inside. They all froze hearing the melody. The sun started to rise in Satsuki dream and the blood moon was no more…

" _He can't be found though I searched all day_  
 _my sad dreams comes once more_ "

Satsuki was sleeping on him, her head on his chest and he was holding her while humming the song.

"Naruto?" said Sakura who recognized the blond boy.

"Shhhhhh" said Naruto to the others, they all saw Satsuki sleeping. No one dared to move, they were shocked to see the blond boy… with a golden glow on him. He was like a real ghost… a golden specter.

"Status, General" said a ninja on the comlink of Sakura. She didn't respond, her eyes were locked on Naruto. Satsuki started to glow as well, just like Naruto. She opened her eyes and stared at Naruto with a big cheerful smile.

"Are you ready to go?" said Naruto smiling at her.

"Wait? Where are you going?" said Sakura, but none of the two replied to her.

"Yes, I am ready" Said Satsuki happy that she was with him again and forever this time.

Naruto kissed her one last time, Satsuki returned the kiss and both started, the faint glow increased in intensity as both ninja started to ascend to the skies. Outside the ninja who were surrounding the place saw two glowing golden lights ascending to the stars. As Naruto and Satsuki rose in the skies, lot of others light started ascend to the skies with them. A blue light went to Naruto and Satsuki, it was Hinata, she smiled at Naruto and hugged Satsuki forgiving her in the process as her blue glow went to a golden tint. It was a worldwide event. People are saying that the dead from the last war were ascending through the stars earning their place to be with the gods. Sakura had quit the Specter initiative and went home to rebuild herself and the others followed her example. With the authorization of the 6th Hokage, Sakura had carved the Name of Satsuki Uchiha next to Uzumaki Naruto.

A/N : Song is Natsuhiboshi, Search in Youtube :D


	7. abandoned concept 1

Naruto Story, Abandoned concept. Pick it up if you want.

"Shut up you annoying brat! Or i'll cut your legs off!" yelled Kisame

"Let me go you fucking failed sushi!" yelled Naruto, Kisame grew a tick mark

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" holding Samehada very tightly and was about to strike the annoying brat in an orange jumpsuit.

"Tsukyomi" said Itachi putting Naruto into a genjutsu that made him fall asleep. "Let's go"

"Itachi... I'll kill you!" yelled Sasuke, he was wounded, he couldn't move, he couldn't save his friend, his teammate. He cursed being weak and powerless...

"This is a far as you go!" said a white haired mane ninja with anger in his eyes. Before he could do anything, both of them shunshinned with their prized hostages. The entire block started to shake due to the enormous pressure that Jiraya was letting out. His godson was taken right under his nose, he would not let it go. He was about to shunshin away when he hear the Uchiha groan in pain. He turned his head to see who it was... Uchiha Sasuke severly wounded, a broken arm and his eyes were staring blankly. The Sannin cursed in his mind, he couldn't go to get Naruto and leave the Uchiha or the counsel would get his skin. He picked up the uchiha and dashed to Konoha, he wanted to go after Naruto as soon as possible.

 _A year later..._

Naruto was laying on the ground after having his Bijuu extracted... He was still alive to the surprise of everyone. He survive countless time of tortures sessions, countless time of beating for being a loudmouth, he even angered the jashinist for calling him a freak. Yet there he was, still breathing after getting his guess sucked out. Pein watched the 14 year old teenager with interest. His whisker had disappeared when the red chakra was out of his system.

"So you really are an Uzumaki"

"Of course I am you freak!"

"Silence! How dare you..." said Konan but was cut by Pein

"Konan, let it go"

"Hai..." said Konan staying silent after Pein intervention.

"Itachi, Take Uzumaki Naruto to me" ordered the leader

"Hai" said Itachi remaining stoic.

The boy was pushed to walk by Kisame, Naruto felt weak during all the travel, they had travelled from the land of river to the hidden village of rain. There he was taken to highest tower of Ame, where Pein was operating.

"Here he is" said Itachi

"You can leave" said Pein, the two Nuke-nin bowed before leaving. Naruto stood in front of Pein, Naruto eyes twitched a little, and he was tortured to him being the one who ordered it. The room was big, wooden walls on one side while the rest was made of paper thin like in the old houses. There was a shadowed part of the room without light. There must be some people watching from there.

"Your chakra network is damaged very badly, no wonder you feel so weak"

"What?!" said Naruto, he was surprised this guy could know how he felt.

"I will heal you, but you will have to give up on Konoha" said Pein

"What?! Abandon my home? Are you nut?!" yelled Naruto before falling to his knees, he felt really weak.

"Let me do it" said a voice behind him, Naruto turned to see who this newcomer was, and he had an orange mask. "Naruto... Do you know who you're parents are?"

Naruto eyes widened, no he didn't know them. He was always told that he was orphan and villagers hated him for the Kyuubi something he had learned to accept and bear with.

"You father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki..." Naruto eyes widened, his father was the Yondaime Hokage, but he had never heard of Kushina...

"You mother was the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, she was only 5 when Konoha used her to be the next vessel of the Kyuubi" Naruto eyes darkened a lot upon hearing that his mother was used as a Jinchuriki as well. Was Konoha only using the Uzumaki as sacrifice?

"She died giving birth to you, the seal is the weakest when a Jinchuriki is pregnant, and the kyuubi was able to slip out killing your mother. He used your mother just like the Sandaime had used you" He couldn't believe it... He was housing the one who killed his mother, his father had used her mom for his own and the Sandaime had done the same with him. His Killing Intent was rising, Tobi was smirking behind his mask, and his plan was working in perfection. Konan who was watching from the shadow started to feel pity for the blond boy.

"To save the village..."

"He sealed my mother's killer inside me?" finished Naruto in a very cold tone. Tobi nodded. It started as a murmur... "I'll avenge my mother... I'LL AVENGE HER!" yelled Naruto angry at Konoha for what they had done to him and his mother.

A thunder bolt landed next to the building shaking it, everyone was startled except for Naruto whose eyes were now empty of compassion. Tobi was smiling brightly behind his mask, he had gained a very powerful ninja for his organisation.

"Pein..."

"Hai, Madara-sama"

"Train our newest member" ordered the masked ninja before vanishing in his space-time jutsu.

"Rise Naruto, I'll heal you" said someone who had the same eyes as Pein

"Hai... Pein-sama" said Naruto bowing down, he was grateful that he was told the true. Pein had pulled a figure from the ground, he explained that he had to go in the underworld inside the things mouth to get healed so in a way he had to die.

 _At the same time... In Konoha..._

The Godaime had just announced who Naruto really was and who his parents were. After hearing from Jiraya that the boy name on the scrolls had disappeared meaning that he died. Jiraya was at the monument stone to carve Naruto name on it. And a tomb was placed by him before leaving the village to tend to his spy network. He felt despair, he lost everyone he hold dear, his best friend Orochimaru, his first students who were said to be dead, the Yondaime Hokage, his students died protecting the village and he had failed his student by letting Naruto to get caught by the Akatsuki. Tsunade was not faring better, she returned to Konoha because of Naruto, now that he was gone, she didn't feel like continuing this line of work and just retire, but she stayed for the boy's dream. Villagers who still spat on Naruto's name were beaten by these who held the Yondaime close to their heart. It was a strange sight when two group of people would beat down each other, one yelling demon brat, the others yelling the Yondaime's son. The Konoha 12, now 10 were mourning their lost friend and cursed the traitorous Uchiha who abandoned the village and went to Orochimaru. He needed power to not only avenge his clan but also get his friend back.

 _At Orochimaru hideout._

Kabuto just came back from a spy mission in Tanzaku...

"It's appear Naruto had died... Killed by the Akatsuki" said Kabuto

"Tch... The Akatsuki has the Ninetailes now... we will have to deal with them we will have to deal with them before they get the rest" said Orochimaru coughing

Sasuke was listening from the ceiling, he couldn't believe that Naruto had died... First Itachi kill his entire clan and now he had killed Naruto... His Sharingan flared to life then shifted into a 6-branch star, he had awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan...

"Itachi..." growled Sasuke, his cursed seal reacting to his hatred. Orochimaru knew that Sasuke was listening, he hoped that with the news the boy would awaken the Mangekyou.

"kukukukuku... Soon... Sasuke-kun" whispered Orochimaru to himself.

 _2 years later... In Iwa..._

Naruto and Itachi were bringing back Han to one of the Akatsuki hidden base in the rock country. This Jinchuriki was fucking troublesome. Naruto had some scar on his body due to the man skills, but he was able to finish him without killing him. Itachi had used the Amaterasu to deter the Biju mode. Both of them were the silent type, both had their slashed Hitai-ate from Konoha.

"Naruto... someone is following us" said Itachi

"I know" said Naruto closing his eyes. Their steps were loud enough to be heard.

"Stop right here!" said an Iwa Jonin, he saw the Konoha Hitai-ate and Naruto looking like the Yondaime Hokage. "Fucking tree huggers. I'll gut you alive! YONDAIME!"

But before he could dash to them, Naruto had used the Hiraishin and beheaded the man, all the Iwa Jonins tensed in their hiding spot, widened their eyes seeing a jutsu that defeated them in the third shinobi war. The head rolled over, Itachi stopped the head with his foot, the body fell on the ground and blood started to stain the road.

"Don't ever compare me to that man!" said Naruto angry. The Iwa Jonins gulped, Itachi was always startled when he saw that jutsu. Even with his Sharingan, he would have problem in dealing with it. And his sword was the Habakiri a legendary sword like the Kusanagi and his Totsuka blade.

"What do we do with the rest Itachi-san?" asked Naruto calmly.

"Like we usually do" said Itachi, Naruto flashed two second before reappearing next to Itachi. They returned to their walk, while heads rolled over to the road and noises of body falling on both side of the road.

At the hideout, Konan was healing Naruto multiple scars, he did not have the Jinchuriki healing factor anymore and so he had to be more careful. Something he still had trouble with.

"Naruto"

"Hai"

"Go to Konoha, I want you to scout the village and see if the seven tails is there" ordered Pein

"It will be done, Leader-san" said Naruto as got up, but Konan pushed him to sit back.

"I'm not finished with you. Naruto" said Konan, Naruto didn't say anything and waited for her healing to finish.

"Who is my partner for the mission?" asked Naruto

"You are going with Konan, Kisame and Itachi are going to the three tails" said Pein.

Konan grabbed her hat to hide her face after healing Naruto, he had done the same and they went out of the building in a shunshin leaving the rain village going straight to Konoha.

 _Mount Myouboku..._

Gamamaru had lost vision of the child of the prophecy, fearing that he had died, but his vision started again, he saw that the child of the prophecy two in this case were like siblings, one had went through pain to get where he was while the latter went through betrayal and hardship, but it was not lost. The path of destruction was now closed, leaving only the path of salvation, something that even himself did not understand.

"Get me Fukasaku..." said Gamamaru, a toad who was keeping guard at the entrance nodded before dashing to the house of the old toad.

"FUKASAKU-SAMA!" yelled the guard startling the old toad who was about dine.

"What is it Gamashiru?" said old Fukasaku

"Gamamaru-sama wish to speak with you" Fukasaku nodded, both of them went to the toad temple.

"What is it, Gamamaru-sama" said the old toad...

"Hai... Who are you again?" said the toad confused...

"Fukasaku! Fukasaku! Your apprentice" said the old toad irritated with Gamamaru

"Ah! Yes young Fukasaku" the 'young' toad sweat dropped "I've seen a vision of the child of the prophecy"

"What? What did you see?"

"The Blond children is still alive, he will see his parents soon and the lie who had bonded him to the path of destruction will close to never reopen again" smiled Gamamaru

"I need to warn Jiraya-chan" said Fukasaku

"Yes, the sooner he know the better. I had foreseen Jiraya-chan death but he can still be saved" said Gamamaru. Fukasaku used the reverse summoning to Jiraya.

Hot spring country – Rendezvous point with his spy master in Kumo.

Jiraya was waiting for his spy to come, but he was startled when Fukasaku suddenly came in a reverse summoning.

"Fukasaku-sama? What are you doing here?" said Jiraya

"I have great news Jiraya-chan" smiled the toad "Naruto is still alive"

But instead of joy or happiness, the toad was startled when he felt a huge amount of killing intent coming from Jiraya.

"You better not be pulling a prank on me... _Fukasaku-sama_ " said Jiraya, he had mourned the boy for the past year.

"Gamamaru seen him in a vision" said Fukasaku-sama, the Killing intent disappeared, now Jiraya was smiling and tears started to leak from his eyes. He was glad that the boy was still alive somehow. He would be going straight to Konoha to announce it to Tsunade after the meeting with Darui.

 _Back to Konoha_

Two cloaked figures were walking to Konoha, people were staring at them but no one approached them. The ninja patrolling the roads approached them.

"Hey you? Where are you going?"

"To Tanzaku, we have a shipment there waiting for us" said Naruto, his hat hiding his face.

"Papers?" asked the Ninja of Konoha. They were only two, he could kill them if he wanted. He was about to dispose of them when something happened. Something that stopped time, since the fly just in front stopped battering his wings and just stood there frozen.

"Enough!" said someone, Naruto got pulled inside his mindscape, and in front of him was the opened cage of the biju. There stood the Yondaime, Naruto unsheathed his sword and was about to stab the Hokage when he was stopped by a redhead woman.

"Naruto I said enough!" yelled the woman tears leaking on her eyes. Naruto was startled, her sword was the same as him. Double edged with a red guard with the crest of Uzu on it.

"Who..." started Naruto when the woman let go her sword and hugged Naruto.

"You have fought enough... please stop" said the woman crying on his chest.

"Mom?" he said, the woman nodded. Naruto let go of the weapon and hugged his mom tightly sobbing as well.

"I'm sorry to have burdened you like this my son" said the Yondaime hurt that Naruto hated him. He said nothing, he was confused on why his mother would defend someone who used her.

"That masked man... He lied to you... He was the one who pulled out the kyuubi from me" started Kushina, Naruto eyes widened then went half-lidded. That bastard had manipulated him.

"I never used your mother... we were always together" said Yondaime. Naruto listened.

"Continue talking honey" said Kushina holding a sobbing Naruto.

"I left a note to Sandaime telling him that you were to be seen as a hero... something the villagers refused to follow. I'm sorry to have done this to you" said Yondaime not daring to approach his son, fearing that he would hate him more. Naruto hiraishined and punched his dad very harshly.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" yelled Naruto, he was about to punch his dad again.

"Naruto please... listen to him" pleaded Kushina... Naruto held his fist, he wanted to beat the Yondaime to a pulp but he loved his mother more than anything so he held his fist.

"I had no other choice, no one could house the kyuubi without dying and I couldn't let him destroy the village, you were the only one who had a chakra potent enough to get his chakra at bay and I also believed that you would overcome the hatred coming from the villagers" Naruto was confused, he didn't know if he could forgive his dad or not...

"Why did you believe that?" asked Naruto in a calmer tone but not devoid of anger.

"Because you were my son" said yondaime smiling at him. Naruto eyes widened, he felt something inside of him something he hand not felt since years. The feeling of being loved.

He felt on his knee sobbing, Kushina held him tightly on the back while the Yondaime held him on the front. Both of them started to glow, their time was up.

"Don't leave me" pleaded Naruto, he wanted to talk with them more.

"We are sorry, but we have to go." said Kushina and Yondaime.

"Don't forget to eat healthy food" Naruto chuckled, his mom was more worried about his health than his dilemma. "Please return to Konoha"

"I will... one day" said Naruto smiling.

"Naruto... My son... I want you to go back home. There is a hidden room in your old house. My secret library. I want you to get it. You have to fight the Akatsuki, the masked man is the one pulling the strings" said Yondaime. Naruto held his dad tightly, the man eyes widened before he tightened his hug. He was smiling, his son had forgiven him.

"I will dad... I will avenge you both" said Naruto, Yondaime ruffled his hairs.

"One more thing Naruto" said Kushina, Naruto listened. "I expect a least 7 grandchildren!"

Yondaime sweat dropped, while Naruto eyes widened.

"YOU CAN'T ASK ME THAT!" Said Naruto

"THE UZUMAKI ALWAYS HAD BIG FAMILY! YOU WILL GET 7, I PLANNED TO GIVE YOU SIBLINGS!" said Kushina before she vanished along with Minato. The time went back on.

"So? Where are these papers?" said the Jonin getting impatient. Konan was about to kill them when Naruto made a hand sign for her to do nothing. She said nothing and looked away. Naruto wrote something a paper note. The Jonin read the paper, he remained stoic when he read the paper. It was special seal from his fuin jutsu repertoire, something that induced a genjutsu when reading. A derived from Itachi genjutsu with his ring. The Jonin frowned before giving him back the paper.

"Excuse us for the delay, Ensui-dono" said the jonin bowing.

"HEEEEH! Are you for real!?" said the other jonin staring at the cloaked ninja.

"Come on, I don't want to leave a bad impression on him" said the genjutsu trapped Jonin pulling his friend away from the two jonin. Ensui was a great merchant in the fire country that traveled to wind country a few month ago, he was very rich... He just was now a spy working in Sasori spy network.

"I didn't know you could do genjutsu with cursed seals" said Konan impressed.

"The malleability of fuin jutsu is infinite" said Naruto having learned from the Uzumaki scrolls thanks to Nagato. They went to the west side of the wall, away from the gate entrance. Naruto closed his eyes, amassing chakra on his eyes.

"Rinnegan" he said. He saw the fuin shield to detect intruders then undid the doujutsu. "This is not going to be easy"

"You expected things to be easy?" asked Konan surprised, Naruto shrugged as he tossed a kunai over the wall then handed another to Konan.

"No. I'll be back in half an hour" said Naruto as he disappeared in a Yellow flash. The fuin keepers at the ANBU headquarters were sounding the alarm someone just infiltrated the hidden village. ANBU were on high alert as they scattered on the rooftops of the city and the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled a chunin who was on post on the ANBU base.

"What?" said Tsunade annoyed, she was reading report of D and C ranked missions.

"An intruder in the city! By the size of the chakra. It's an S ranked Ninja!" said the Chunin "ANBUs are scattered all around the city"

"Alert the rest to be on High alert. Group of 4 people" said Tsunade, the Chunin bowed alerting the Jonin and the rest of the chunin. Naruto was walking around in his cloak under a veil of genjutsu making him invisible. Invisible to those who didn't have any doujotsu. He sent multiple clones around the village to locate Fu and get a visual of her face.

Naruto was walking around looking for the seven tails and warn her. He was intercepted by a Hyuuga who saw through his genjutsu in an empty road near the park.

"I don't know who you are, but you are an enemy of the village..." said Neji who had his byakugan already activated.

"Tch... this sucks... now I know why I always hated these eyes of yours... Neji" said Naruto, he let go the hat. Showing his face and his slashed hitai-ate. Neji was stunned to see Uzumaki Naruto alive and well.

"Na... Naruto..." said Neji not sure if he should engage him or not.

"Warn tsunade if you want Neji. I'm just here to take something from my old apartment" said Naruto walking away.

"Wait a minute... urk!..." Neji fell on the ground hit by a chop on the back of his neck. Naruto shunshinned to his apartment. He was surprised to see lot of flowers at the entrance of his old apartment, he went inside. Looking for this secret compartment, he found it, it was under the carpet in the kitchen. There he found letters, scrolls and a Katana with marking on it.

"Scarlet" said Naruto reading the mark on the sword, it was a special kind of ore that was able to conduct chakra. It would be perfect for his wind and lightning affinity. He opened a storage scrolls and sealed everything inside then went outside. He wondered if he had a tombstone or his name on the stone monument. He decided to go for a visit.

He walked there, evading the civilians who couldn't see him. Well, except for a girl who looked like Hinata who stared at him. The girl stared at the boy, he looked like someone he had seen in the past, but she couldn't put a hand on it. On the cemetery, a girl was staring at a tomb, a girl with lavenders hairs. He decided to approach and kept himself hidden behind the tree.

"Why did you leave me..." said the girl staring at the tomb. "I loved you... I still today... Why did you have to be taken?"

Naruto frowned, he wondered who Hinata was talking about. On the stone monument not that far, Kakashi was staring at it, lost in his though. Hinata had a flowers on her hand and let it on the tombstone, it was red rose symbolizing love. The girl walked away, she saw that someone was on the three. She ignore him and shunshinned away. Naruto seeing Hinata disappeared went to see if he had a tomb. He found it, a red rose was on his tombstone. So Hinata loved him. Naruto pulled a Kunai on his pouch and let it on the stone. He was approached by Kakashi from behind, his sharingan flaring.

"I don't know who you are. But you will get away from my student tombstone this instant" said Kakashi getting his Raikiri ready.

"You are right... He was your student... Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto getting up, Kakashi narrowed his eyes until Naruto turned to face him. His eyes widened, the boy was alive, but he was a traitor, his hitai-ate was slashed and he wore the Akatsuki cloak.

"What happened to you?" said Kakashi

"The tomb behind me tell you what happened to me" said Naruto. He closed his eyes flaring the Rinnegan. "I'll get my revenge on these who damned me"

"It is my duty to fight you then" he said flaring his Raikiri to life. Naruto flared his Rasengan, he then added lightning element on it. The noise were like thousands of metal rods falling instead of the thousands birds chirping with the Raikiri. Kakashi gulped, his Raikiri would not hold 5 second against it.

"I'm not your enemy Kakashi, but if you attack me, I'll retaliate" warned Naruto.

"You make no sense" said Kakashi with Naruto confusing speech. The clones started to dispel.

Naruto tossed a scroll to Kakashi who caught it.

"Take this Baa-chan. I have what I needed anyway" he said. "And tell Hinata that I'm sorry"

Naruto blurred in a yellow flash which startled Kakashi that was his sensei signature jutsu the flying thunder god. He reappeared next to Konan.

"Took you long enough" said Konan

"Sorry, complication came in" said Naruto

"Any visual on the Nanabi?"

"Affirmative, short green haired girl around my height, very lightly clothed and orange eyes" said Naruto, everything was on the scroll.

"Orange eyes?" said Konan

"Jinchuriki of the nanabi traits maybe. Like the whisker I had.. Ho and her pantie were red" said Naruto, Konan left eye twitched. The duo went back to the rain country.

At the moment in the Hokage palace.

Kakashi was sweating a lot, Tsunade was angered yet was happy. It was extremely confusing, she just trashed the wall with a punch then had a happy face then trashed the wall again as she kept reading the scroll from Naruto.

"Stupid boy!" yelled Tsunade as she punched the wall again. She kept reading then stopped then sighed... "at least he is coming back home"

"Are you serious?" said Kakashi hopeful

"Yes, he have some unfinished business inside the Akatsuki and there is the list of every single S-ranked Nuke-nin with their traits and characteristic with a map of the Akatsuki Hideout locations" said Tsunade giving the scroll for Kakashi to read. His eyes widened, the Akatsuki had hideout everywhere. Hidan, S-class, Jashinist, immortal, Hidden grass Nuke-nin. Kakuzu, S-class, Zombie with 5 hearts under masks, Nuke-nin of the Hidden Waterfall. Sasori was a sealed part inside a puppet, master puppeteer, S-class Nuke-nin of the hidden Sand. Hoshikagi Kisame, had enormous power due to the water he was able to absorb in the air, one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri S-class Nuke-nin of the hidden mist. Deidara, ex-student of the Tsuchikage, explosive expert, S-class Nukenin of the Hidden rock. Black Zetsu, parasitic life form, can merge with anything, scout and spy of the organisation, S-class. Pein, wielder of the Rinnegan, control all element, has mythical power from the Rinnegan. SS-class Hidden rain nuke-nin, flee on sight. Konan, S-class Hidden rain Nuke-nin, second leader, use paper as weapon. Uchiha Itachi, genjutsu expert, Mangekyou sharingan wielder, S-class Ninja. Then there was Uchiha Madara, SS-class Ninja, space-time Mangekyou Sharingan.

"If he want to pull a prank on Madara... He doesn't do half-assed job" said Kakashi handing the scroll back.


	8. Future concept 1

Naruto: the mask.

Prologue

Betrayal... That is what Naruto felt the day he was made Genin by Iruka, he felt honored to be a Ninja of Konoha, but deep inside he felt betrayed that he was never told that he had a fox inside of him. His hero, the Yondaime had sealed the fox inside him. He decided to keep his goofiness as a mask. He was pulled into team 7, he secretly studied hard in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuin jutsu and Ninjutsu theories by making shadow clones read many scrolls in his apartment before going to do these missions with his team. He learned that his affinity were a very strong Suiton affinity with a Futon. He secretly train in Water style techniques in an unused training ground away from prying eyes while a shadow clone was doing D rank mission and pretending to be an idiot most of the time. He is forced to hold on his training when his stupid clone is able to get them a C-rank mission to the waves. He put the Orange Jumpsuit he hadn't used for weeks just for this mission. They succeeded but he had to show that he was stronger when they faced Haku with her ice techniques but he learned an important lesson from Haku that day, 'what is the point of fighting and getting stronger if we have no one to protect'. She was right, he had no one who he loved enough that needed to protect. Iruka just started to be nice to him a year ago, he suspected it was out of pity, Kakashi doesn't even acknowledge him and usually ignore him and Sakura for Sasuke. No, he has no one here. He needed to get away, there was an island which used to be part of his clan... Yes another secret he stumbled while reading history books and fuin jutsu scrolls. He was not a clanless orphan like most kids and adults told him when he was younger. He came from a powerful clan of Fuinjutsu user in the land of Uzu, cousin to the Senju.

Chapter 1: Naruto defection...

Sasuke was thinking, it's has been a long day, he first fought again Naruto in the hospital roof, almost killing him, yet he almost killed him as well. He was stronger, then after he tried to went home, he had a lecture from Kakashi which made him think then the sound four came in offering him a chance to power to get his revenge to Itachi. He was about to head home and pick up his things when he saw Naruto from the side of his eye. The boy was wearing a black jacket with a plain white T-shirt, no headband and black pants. What surprised him was when he placed several explosives tags on his apartment. The blond boy then shunshinned away, Sasuke decided to tail him. Sakura was walking in the park, she wanted to see Sasuke, but maybe she came at the wrong time. Then he saw Naruto with a black vest jumping from roof to roof, Sakura was confused, why was Naruto not in his orange jumpsuit? He also seemed angry when an explosion came off. She looked where it came from, she immediately saw Naruto apartment on fire. Many Ninja went there, that would distract them from Naruto.

"Wait Naruto!" yelled Sasuke jumping roof to roof, Sakura was even more confused. She decided to follow them.

Izumo and Kotetsu were not at the entrance, they went to see what was going on. Naruto smirked it was perfect, he could go now.

"Naruto what are you doing" said Sasuke who finally made it to him. Naruto looked on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving" said Naruto shocking Sasuke.

"What?! You can't leave! What about your dream of being a Hokage!" yelled Sasuke, Sakura is hiding behind a building listening to them.

"Petty dreams from a child, I woke up Sasuke" said Naruto, he was not the goofy blond boy he knew. Sakura was shocked hearing that from Naruto.

"What about Sakura? Don't you love her?" tried Sasuke, Sakura stood there shocked, yes she knew that Naruto asked her to date, but she always though that were just annoying pranks on her.

"I told you Sasuke, I woke up. That girl only see you, I'm nothing to her. Just a dead weight like what the rest of the village think" said Naruto. Sasuke flared his Sharingan.

"I won't let you go" said Sasuke he was preparing his Chidori, it would be his last one since he already did it twice today.

"There is nothing for me here Sasuke. I know Orochimaru came here with an offer and you were about to desert Konoha yourself. Why trying to stop me from going?" asked Naruto

"I refuse to give on my anger toward what my brother did" said Sasuke, Naruto eyebrow rose.

"That's a big wakeup call from someone who snarled about killing Itachi since we were a team" said Naruto, he saw movement behind Sasuke. There stood Sakura watching them.

"You will stay here! I won't let you go! I will kill you if you try to defect" said Sasuke activating the Chidori.

"Kill me if you want. But I'm still going" said Naruto walking away.

"At least tell me why!" yelled Sasuke as the Chidori died due to his chakra being too depleted to sustain the jutsu.

"I'm the demon fox" said Naruto walking away without looking at them "Or that's what the village see since I have the demon sealed in me"

Sasuke was shocked to hear that and so did Sakura, now she felt bad for all the bad treatment she had done to the boy over the last few years.

"If you are still curious on how my life went. Go to the hospital sneak behind the counter in the main office and look for my medical files and wait for the news of my defection tomorrow you will see how the village really think of me. Despise that I saved them from Gaara" with that Naruto disappeared in a shunshin. Sasuke tried to run after him but fell on the ground from chakra exhaustion. Sakura quickly got out of her hiding spot and went to Sasuke but then decided to run after Naruto, she jumped from tree to tree trying to locate him.

Naruto was about to use the shadow clone technique to distract the follower when he looked above his shoulder seeing Sakura. He shunshinned and landed behind her.

"What are you doing" asked Naruto, Sakura froze on the spot she had landed.

"Why are you going" she said trying to win some time

"You heard everything" said Naruto as he did a thousands of shadow clones quickly spreading on the forest to disturb any way to pinpoint him. His scent would all over the forest, the Inuzuka wouldn't be able to follow, the clones would easily fool the Hyuuga, not that he expect to be followed but just in case they see him as a weapon.

"Where are you going?" she asked trying to get some information from him.

"Not Konoha" he said. 'Damn he is smart... please don't go...' thought Sakura

"Will you come back?" asked Sakura.

"No" said Naruto

"Please don't go..." pleaded Sakura as tears started to leak from her eyes.

Naruto frowned 'quit your acting Haruno' though the blond boy. Then he jumped from the tree and headed west to the wave country.

Sakura stayed there crying. "forgive me..." she whispered. She couldn't stop Naruto from abandoning her. She screamed one last time before she lost consciousness as well due to her emotions and fatigue. Naruto sighed, that scream would attract attention from the gate guards.

Kakashi was away, a mission on securing the border, the village was weak and Kumo and Iwa were sending scout to probe the defenses. A Chunin came in Hokage office with bad news.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" yelled a Chunin panting due to his running.

"What it is?" asked Tsunade she hadn't heard the explosion.

"There was an explosion... Uzumaki Naruto apartment..." panted the Chunin.

"Seize the one who did it! Where is the boy?!"

"Nowhere. We don't know where he is" then another Chunin came in this time it was Kotetsu

"We found Sasuke on the entrance unconscious, Izumo is taking him to the hospital"

"What is going?" said Tsunade "Try to locate Uzumaki Naruto. Find the one who did that to Naruto apartment. Dismissed!" The two Chunin bowed. What was happening now?

It was close to morning now, the sun started to rise when another Chunin came.

"We found Sakura Haruno in the outskirt of the village!" he said, Tsunade massaged her head.

"Can this get worse?" she said but soon regretted saying that.

"Sasuke just woke up, he told us that Naruto defected" said Izumo

"Godamnit! Call Shikamaru!" said Tsunade, the newly appointed Chunin came 15 minutes later.

"What is it Godaime-sama" said Shikamaru

"Mission Rank B, Uzumaki Naruto defected in the middle of the night. We suspect him to have bombed his own house to attract attention there so no one would be there to stop him. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno tried to stop him but they failed" Shikamaru eyes widened, Naruto? Why would he do that?!

"I need a team of Jonin or your best Chunin to pursuit him" said Shikamaru

"All of the Jonin are out securing our borders along with the Chunin... We only have a few genin available for the mission" said Tsunade facing the window. "Choose whoever want to go, you have half an hour"

Shikamaru quickly went out of the office and went for the available Genin who could help him locate Naruto. He went for Choji first, the boy answered half-asleep but when he heard that Naruto defected that awoken him due to the shock. Then went for Neji, Kiba and shino. Lee was there, he wanted to go and assist them but he couldn't due to his wound, he was still recovering from the Chunin exam. All of them answered the call and were getting ready for their mission when a girl stopped them.

"Please bring him back" pleaded Sakura, she couldn't forgive herself for what she did to him, and she needed to hear that he forgave her.

"Bring him back to us" said a lavender girl, she was not supposed to get out of the hospital, and she was still recovering from that strike in the exam. She started coughing blood.

"Hinata-sama!" said Neji, Sakura went to her.

"I'll get her back to the hospital" she said. They nodded, they jumped in the forest and went to the east. "You love him don't you?"

Hinata nodded, she started to tear up, she couldn't found the courage to tell him that and she loved him, she cursed herself for it. Sakura picked her up so she would not overwork her weak body. Lee stayed at the gate.

"Naruto-kun..." he said looking at the forest... He cursed his wound, in his anger he throw his cane. He then walked, there was no pain just a sore feeling. He jumped to see if it was alright for him, there was no pain. He quickly dashed out of the village just behind the 4-man cell.

Konoha Hospital.

Sakura helped Hinata to go back to her room, a nurse quickly went to stabilize her. She decided to go look for Sasuke, when he opened the door, he found Sasuke with a huge dossier, the file was about Naruto, he had read the entire thing with his Sharingan every information were imprinted in his eyes. The photos, the broken bones, the shattered muscles, the mutilated body of a young child no older than 5. Sasuke was crying, his Sharingan had matured during the reading.

"How could they..." he hissed angrily while tears leaked from his eyes. Sakura put her hand on her mouth, she saw just how much Naruto had it bad in his life. Shizune entered the room then seen the scene, she didn't know why Sasuke had a huge file.

"What are you doing its confidential" said Shizune, but when she saw what was inside she felt on the ground completely shocked. "This... This... Tsunade-sama..."

A nurse came in...

"Call the Godaime Hokage here now!" yelled Sasuke, the nurse was startled by the outburst but quickly complied. Ten minute later, Tsunade came in. She was surprised to see Shizune on the ground looking aghast. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and Sakura was on a chair looking like she just seen a ghost. The Godaime went to the file and quickly saw it. She was startled by it, she picked up a picture of a young boy mutilated body. His clothes were ripped and had many burns all over his body. She let out a massive killing intent startling everyone in the hospital. Shizune stood and stepped back to the wall. Sakura did the same.

Sasuke went outside of the building and started walking in the street being listening to the whispers and comment.

"Did you hear? The demon brat apartment exploded"

"I hope the bastard died hehehehehe"

"Mom? Why is there a large column of smoke over there?"

"It's nothing, just good news sweetie"

Sasuke couldn't help but flare his sharingan angrily... He couldn't believe these... these... animals. He jumped to Naruto apartment, no one was there, and he was infuriated when he saw a graffiti with the letter 'Die Fox kid'. He went inside looking around, there was the remains of a broken bed. The apartment was small, he then saw a framed picture on the ground, and it was team 7. Naruto was smiling there, he knew that smile was fake. Then he saw a glint of metal on the ground, he pushed the rubbles the ashes... It was the metal plate from the headband. He pocketed it, he would give it back to Naruto.

Emergency meeting – Hokage palace.

Tsunade was looking at her desk, trying to hide her massive bloodlust for everyone in the room. The clan heads were sweating, they could feel the KI leaking from Tsunade, and the civilians didn't feel it. They just waited for the meeting to begin.

"I would ask you one thing... Who was responsible for Naruto safety?" asked calmly the Godaime Hokage.

"Sandaime, when the boy was 9, an ANBU saved him from a mob" said Shikaku

"Before that?"

"No one, the boy was in the orphanage" said a civilian

"Ah! I see no one... Was he kicked out?"

"He was kicked from the orphanage at the age of three, but no one informed the Sandaime until the boy was 9" said the same civilian

"I see... The civilian council didn't think it was important to inform the Sandaime about the boy situation"

"Why do you care? He is just a demon brat" said a civilian smugly, Tsunade lifted her head and glared at the smug civilians who felt the KI.

"I hereby decree that the civilian council is disbanded, every single one of you will be interrogated by the T&I department, and if I find out that anyone of you were responsible for the boy... YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WERE KILLED DURING THE INVASION!" said Tsunade her massive bloodlust could be seen in her eyes. The ANBU went in the room and quickly scuffed the civilian councillors, Danzo included.

Fire country forest... border with the wave's country.

Naruto stood at the shore of the continent, he looked at the bridge name... His name was on it. He didn't smile. 'The great Naruto Bridge' he would have to wear his mask one last time here. He would need some supplies, food and maybe a boat for whirlpool country. The 4-man cell quickly went to the border, they were stopped by a bunch of shadow clones. Naruto was half way to the bridge. Neji eliminated a clone, the memories quickly went to the original who couldn't believe it. They had tailed him! He quickly went to a very long series of hand signs.

They were about to get out of the forest when Naruto yelled...

" **KIRI GAKURE NO JUTSU!"** a large mist started to rose and envelope the bridge and the surrounding waters. He decided to skip Tazuna and headed north on the water.

The 4-man cell stared at the bridge...

"I can't believe that guy as a bridge with his name on it" said Kiba

"The fog is laced with Chakra" said Neji his Byakugan activated

"Tch... he know we are behind him" said Shikamaru, the 4-man cell entered the fog and dashed to the other side of the bridge. They saw a village with frightened civilians who quickly entered their homes. Fearing it was another attack from these mercenaries or someone new who wanted to take advantages of them.

"I can't pick up his smell..." said Kiba... "Wait... He dashed north through the water!"

"Troublesome... After him!" said Shikamaru

Back at Konoha.

Kakashi was walking toward the village, he was surprised to see a large group of Chunin heading east. Izumo and Kotetsu were keeping the gate.

"What is going on?" asked Kakashi

"Naruto defected" said Izumo

"WHAT!?" said Kakashi who his left eye widened. Kakashi shunshinned to the Hokage office to get full report on what is happening.

"Yes, Kakashi the boy... he defected, I sent a 4-man cell after Naruto, but I doubt they find him. So I sent these who came here to report after them"

"What's going on? I thought Sasuke was the risky one" said Kakashi, he was confused.

Tsunade tossed a medical file to Kakashi who eyes widened, he got sick watching the pictures and the x-rays. Tsunade picked up a basket then handed it to Kakashi who throw up in it. Kakashi quickly shunshinned out of the village and headed east. That was the only direction he could go, he would go to the waves then, if he was able to go past that, they would lose him... He doubled his speed sending chakra on his legs. Leaving a trail of leaves behind him.

'Naruto... Damnit!' thought Kakashi

92 kilometer north of the waves – deep sea.

Naruto was facing the 4-man cell, they were starting to sink on the sea. Wasting their chakra. He mentally sighed, he made 4 clones who picked up the exhausted genins and tossed them on the shores. The clone dispelled and Naruto continued his journey to the whirlpool country.

3 hours later...

A group of Chunin arrived at the border, startled when they saw the bridge name. They were told that a group of young ninja headed north. They thanked the locals and quickly headed north. They found the boys on the shores exhausted.

"I found them! They are just exhausted!" said a chunin

"We need to evacuate them" said a chunin

"No... Naruto... He... headed toward... the sea" panted Shikamaru pointing where he had last seen him.

Kakashi was next to them, he used his sharingan to locate the boy, but there was no trace.

"Tch... Take the kids back" said Kakashi

"And you Kakashi-san?" said a Chunin, Kakashi remained silent before pulling his headband down. He then started to run toward where Shikamaru had pointed leaving the kids.

Naruto was on the shore of Whirlpool country... The whirlpools around the island were very dangerous to cross, he was able to cross them thanks to his massive reserves of chakra. He explored the island, when he stumbled upon the ruins of his former clan compound. Massive buildings, columns and walls were destroyed, his clan crest carved on most of the columns. He explored the ruins.

Kakashi was in the middle of the ocean, but felt like his chakra would deplete soon. He cursed his chakra reserves, there was a fisherman boat there who was fishing.

"Can I come in?" asked Kakashi to the fisherman

"Y...yes of course" said the fisherman startled to see a ninja.

Kakashi literally felt unconscious once he stepped in, the fisherman kept fishing, he would woke him up once he had finished. He wondered why a Ninja of Konoha was so close of the lightning country shores.

Naruto found the Uzukage palace, it was still intact somehow, he decided to walk in, he was pulled in by some strong attraction force, the door closed behind him then the pull stopped, and he was in the middle of the room. He looked everywhere, but there was no one.

Marking started to appear on the wall of the big room, Naruto recognized these marking, they were for sealing art. A blue laced Chakra looking like dragons started to rise from them when they enveloped Naruto, he started to scream when a red chakra started to leak from his belly. All the red chakra was extracted from him, he felt weak when a purple one started to leak from the same marking and entered his belly... His felt reenergized then the marking disappeared a fox mask formed in the middle of the room and felt on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" said Naruto, when a spectral form made an apparition just in front of him, the boy gulped.

"We freed you from the demon fox and we granted you the chakra of our elders" said the spectral from, he was an old man wearing a whirlpool headband, a battle armor, grey long sleeved shirt and pants with the same color.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"I'm the Yondaime Uzukage or more what's remain of him. I always knew that at least one of my children or grandchildren would come here. Your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" said the blond boy

"You don't have red hairs, you must be a half-blood" said the man "Who is your mother?"

"I don't know, I am an orphan for all I know"

"Hmph... Only a member of the main branch would able to enter the palace without burning" said the Uzukage, Naruto gulped. "Well, let's find out"

A scroll emerged in front of the open, the scroll opened there was many writings on it a square on the center. The spectral apparition ordered Naruto to let a drop of blood on it. A drop of blood landed on the square and writings started to form all around, the old man started readings. The spectral form smiled reading the scroll.

"It's appear that you are my grandson" Naruto was shocked

"You're my Jiji?" said Naruto

"Asano Uzumaki, my daughter was Kushina Uzumaki. You're also the great grandson of Tobirama Senju" said Asano, he withhold the information about his father, fearing that the boy would be angered that his father was the Yondaime Hokage the very same that imprisoned the fox demon in him.

"The Nidaime Hokage was my Jiji too?" said Naruto, the spectral form laughed.

"So Naruto... Do you want to train under the Uzukage?" smiled the old man, Naruto nodded eagerly.

Chapter 2: Training under the Uzukage

It's been 3 month since Naruto started to train under his grandfather Uzumaki Asano, the training was... Hellish...

"345...346...347...348...349...350..." panted Naruto, he just finished his push up under gravitational seals strengthened to level 7. That was like lifting a 3 ton rock now. Asano smiled, his grandson was a monster in itself without the Biju, even if he was a half-blood. He was a true Uzumaki inside. Naruto lifted the seals and got up wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Good, now let's see if you can stop the strength of the Yondaime Uzukage" smirked the old man, there was a boom when he dashed to Naruto followed by a white flash due to his hairs, and the boy caught his fist. Naruto smirked when he disappeared in a yellow flash followed by boom sound. They were breaking the sound barrier.

"I have a question Asano-Jiji" asked Naruto

"Ask" said the old man blocking punches and kicks.

"If you were so fast, how come Uzu was destroyed?"

"We were betrayed, two Ninja of the leaf poisoned me before the invasion, rendering me useless like a genin" said Asano who lost his smirk.

"Who was these men names?" asked Naruto.

"Shimura Danzo and his associate, Orochimaru" Naruto stopped his attack for a moment. "I'm sure you are planning to get revenge on them. Don't worry, I learned with time that everyone pay the price of their sins"

The old smirked when he throw a wild axe kick to Naruto, the boy blocked it but the sheer strength of the attack cracked the ground around him. "You kick like a mule, Jiji" said Naruto massing his arms.

"Hmph... You will have my strength in no time Grandson" smiled the old man. The old man made the ram seal two popped out in existence. "Pick up Benihime, I'll teach you how to wield it"

Naruto picked up the red-hilt double edged sword. He felt a pull in his chakra that made him wince. He tightened his grip until the pain faded, he then breath, he didn't know he held it.

"Be careful. Benihime is rather capricious with her wielder. Seems she accepted you" said the old man. Naruto swung it, the sword felt very light the feeling the sword gave him made him smile.

"This sword is awesome" said Naruto, he made the stance of the roaring tiger then he frowned... the sword disapproved of this stance.

"What's wrong?" asked Asano seeing his grandson frown.

"My sword doesn't like the Kenjutsu style I use" said Naruto, how come a sword doesn't like a Kenjutsu style?

"Maybe, you should listen to her" said Asano, Naruto stared at the sword when he reverse gripped it. The old man frowned, that stance his grandson was using was lost since the time of the Shodaime Uzukage. He picked up a Chokuto making his own stance. "Come!"

Naruto dashed twirled attempting to behead the old man with the sword, the old man blocked it but the power behind the attack tossed him to a wall making it crack. The old man smiled, the boy was impressive. Naruto tossed the sword at him, the old man evaded the attack. The sword getting stuck on the wall. He then jumped away evading a kick from Naruto, the boy landed next to his sword, picked up and went to the offensive again. Both sword clashed, the chokuto losing part of the blade, while the Benihime was still intact.

"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Beheading cut!" said Asano disappearing in a white slash, Naruto ducked, side stepped, back flipped, jumped then stopped the Chokuto with the Benihime stopping the technique from going. Asano smiled. "You're good"

"That's was dangerous! I'm lucky that you improved my speed first, I would be headless if we were doing the Kenjutsu first" said Naruto who sweated.

"Legends are forged in battle, students are formed in training grounds. You Naruto will be a legend, we are not training right now, we fighting to the death" said the old man. Naruto gulped, he knew that old timer had different training than now, but this is just insane. The old man sword popped out. Asano tossed sheath to him, which had the same color as Benihime handle. He sheathed the sword and straddled it on his back. "We will continue the fight when you have finished reading the Shodaime scroll of the stance you were using"

The old man popped out a scroll, Naruto caught it.

"What do I do in the meantime?" asked the blond boy

"You pick up skills that you don't have. I would suggest you to go to the fifth floor and pick up an instrument. We Uzumaki can't use genjutsu like other due to the sheer size of our chakra, but we found a trick that bypass it. Music or Sound genjutsu as we call it" said the old man.

Naruto bowed, then apparition vanished, he went upstairs to the fifth floor, the door was sealed. He bite on his thumbs then tossed some blood on it, the seal hissed before it turned to ashes. The room inside was full of different instrument, Shamisen, flutes, Kotos and biwas. His eyes caught a flute, he picked it up, and it was made from a type of wood he had never seen. Brown almost black, he didn't know how to use it. He was never the musician type of person.

He was so absorbed by the instrument that he didn't notice the apparition behind him.

"Found what you liked?" asked a feminine voice.

"AHHH!" yelled Naruto startled, the woman giggled watching the blond boy fell on his butt. She had a battle Kimono in red colors, red hairs and a geisha make up.

"Sorry, my name is Asami Uzumaki. I'm the Sandaime Uzukage wife" smiled the woman, Naruto got up dusting his pant.

"Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure" said Naruto bowing.

"Asano taught you manners"

"Yes, he beat me up when I messed up" said Naruto

"Can you read music sheets?" asked Asami, the boy shook his head in negative "I'll teach you, you will be a genjutsu specialist in no time. The instrument you picked up is a ryūteki, a dragon flute, this one is made in Blackwood"

"Is it good?" asked Naruto

"Yes, it is good. A versatile one. Good for capture and neutralization. Hand it to me, I'll show you" she said, Naruto handed the flute, Asami instructed Naruto on how to hold the ryūteki, how you hold the flute was important, if you hold it wrong, the genjutsu will not work and you will waste chakra. Then she started playing (Guren theme), Naruto listened, he loved this song. It held something... He couldn't put a name to it, love maybe? Lost? He then started to remember his time with team 7, how they started, and the uneasiness of the two bells test. Their mission with the D rank mission, the C-rank turned A-rank thanks to Zabuza. The Chunin exam, the loss of the Sandaime which saddened him. His first real friend, Sabaku no Gaara. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Is it wise to use that one Asami-sama?" asked Asano, referring to the happy memories inducing genjutsu.

"He need to let go of the past pain and remember the good time" said Asami.

"Sometime, it's better to forget it and keep walking" said Asano looking at the sleeping form of his grandson.

"He is no warrior, Asano-san. Not yet, he need to be at peace with his past" said Asami, she bowed and caressed the boy hairs.

"You already taken a liking to him" said Asano

"Of course, how could I not. He is my great grandson" said Asami picking up the boy then going to the master bedroom in the ninth floor. Asano sat next to the window, he was saddened on seeing the state of his village he was supposed to defend. He died in battle facing the Sandaime Tsuchikage with his Dust release. There was nothing left of him. Only the seals of this palace with his soul tied to it.

"I should have invoked the Shinigami" said Asano

"You can't change the past, what's done is done. You said it yourself" said Asami.

"This is my greatest failure..." said Asano looking at the window. Both apparition vanished...

It's been a month since Naruto started learning how to use the ryūteki, he could play easy songs now, but there was room to improvement. He wanted to learn the song that Asami had played when she introduced him to the flute. He was on the rooftop of the Uzukage palace, playing a song (Childhood memory flute), it was one of the song he learned under Asami. The song had a long range due to the

A fisherman was close to the shore when he heard the song coming from an area full of whirlpool. He decided to get closer listening to the song, getting closer, he stumbled upon the dangerous sea and the shores of whirlpool country. He stayed there listened the song, until it was over then returned to fishing, rumours would run in the continent that someone is living in the whirlpool country...

Naruto let himself fall on the tiles, then stared at the cloudless sky. He was told by Asano and Asami that there was many things the main branch of the family held inside the castle. Secret that made their enemies wary of them. He learned the clan history, descendant of Ashura Otsutsuki, one of the son of the sage of the six path. He learned about the Shodaime Uzukage named Ashina Uzumaki, his son Ryota Uzumaki, the Nidaime Uzukage. His nephew Hisao Uzumaki, the Sandaime Uzukage then came his grandfather Asano Uzumaki, the Yondaime Uzukage. Asano told him that one day, if the village is rebuilt, they would need a Godaime Uzukage. Something Naruto was not interested in.

Konoha

It's been 4 months since Naruto deserted Konoha, there were tension between the Ninjas and the civilians. The treatment of the civilians toward Naruto was made public and his status of being the son of the Yondaime seriously hit them hard. A few of these who had beaten the boy at a young age committed suicide because they couldn't live with the guilt of doing something this inhumane to the son of their savior. While the other demanded that the kid was brought back to Konoha. Half of the civilian's councillors were imprisoned with one of them, who had leaked about the boy status as a Jinchuriki, executed publicly. Danzo... Danzo was innocent which surprised the Hokage. The civilian council was reinstated with the innocent.

With their main deterrent toward hostilities gone, Iwa and Kumo were getting bold with the fire country borders. Suna broke the alliance with Konoha. Wave, Waterfall and Spring countries broke trade agreement with the leaf. Cutting in half their budget. The daimyo is visiting the village to know what was going on.

"So the boy was mistreated... Despise that the same boy had protected the village holding the demon fox at bay and against the hidden sand Jinchuriki?" The Daimyo was very displeased with the way the civilians had acted against the son of the Yondaime.

"Yes, this is the dossier containing all of the crimes committed against the boy" Tsunade handed it to the Daimyo who opened it. He was seriously shocked by the content of the dossier.

"What happened to the perpetrator?" asked the Daimyo.

"Held in jail, the one who leaked the information about the boy was executed" said Tsunade, the man was pleased with how Tsunade had taken care of them.

"It's a shame that the boy is gone. He was truly a jewel, saved the people who despised him. They finally drove him out"

"We are still looking for him" said Tsunade, Jiraya at first was surprised then furious when he was shown the dossier. He almost went rogue the same day, but Tsunade was able to stop him from going berserk.

"When you find him, please send him to the capital I want to see the fiance of my daughter" said the Daimyo getting up followed by his body guard. Tsunade was gaping like a fish... Naruto had a fiancee? Why no one told her!?

Kakashi came in the office to do his report.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kakashi seeing Tsunade mouth opened with a shocked look.

"Yes... Hmm hmm... Report Kakashi"

"Iwa sending Ninja in their borders, there are some skirmish along the border but no forces building up suggesting an invasion" said Kakashi.

"This is like the second shinobi war... First there was skirmish in borders testing the defenses then alliances were made then everything went to hell" said Tsunade.

"I heard it was hell" said Kakashi holding his smut novel book and reading it.

"It's the war that stole me everything" said Tsunade grimly "Anything else?"

"My spy in Iwa and Kumo re saying that they will hold meeting for a possible alliance" said Jiraya who entered by the window. "This can't be good. Suna won't enter in an alliance with us and Kiri is still in their civil war"

"How's the training with your team Kakashi?" asked Jiraya

"Sasuke is ready for the exams, Sakura... Well, she is in depression after... you know. Saï is not really helping"

"Any news on Naruto?" asked Tsunade to Jiraya

"No, nothing on the boy. There is just a strange rumour going on. Spirit singing in the Whirlpool country" said Jiraya "Probably nothing"

"If this is all, I should go" said Kakashi getting up, Tsunade nodded.

"Orochimaru was seen in the rice country, I'm going there to scout and try to find his bases" said Jiraya.

At the same time... Whirlpool Country.

Naruto was preparing to go outside, he was given an artifact, a crystal cube that could help him locate Uzumaki members and reunite them it was Asami-sama last wish. His first destination would be the land of hot water then head to land of the rice fields. He wanted to learn what was going on in the main continent and with luck find some Uzumaki. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, a dark grey T-shirt, black ANBU pants, black sandals, an Oni mask to hide his identity, Benihime and his flute. Asami-san waved at him, when he was out of the palace.

"Be careful! Naruto-Chan!" yelled Asami

"I will! Asami-sama!" yelled back Naruto.

He crossed the whirlpools in a flash and started walking to the hot water country. He didn't need to attract attention toward himself, he would keep his power hidden until it was necessary. At the shore country a group of civilians were playing, they stopped what they were doing when they saw Naruto casually walking on the water then entering the forest.

There was fighting ahead, two group ninja were fighting, one of them had a prisoner, Naruto recognized the blonde girl, Yamanaka Ino was held prisoner. Naruto didn't know what to do, he wanted to help them, but... He had no relation with them anymore.

"Surrender or we kill the girl!" yelled a Ninja from Kumo

"Tch... bastard..." said Asuma throwing his trench knife on the ground, Choji and Shikamaru doing the same.

"That's better" said the Ninja from Kumo, he was about to slice the girl throat when they heard a flute, the high pitch noise follow by low noise started to make them dizzy.

"What's going on?" said one of them.

"Genjutsu! **KAI!**!" said a blonde Kumo Jonin, but he soon felt again in since the flute was still playing. The noise started to change, there was a very fast two note playing then shifting to slow pace. (Like Tayuya flute playing)

They started to see masked people emerging from the shadows. They started to panic, this genjutsu touched everyone, the ninja from Kumo and the one from Konoha. Shikamaru was trying to come up with something to get out of the genjutsu. Choji was scared, Asuma was sweating. Naruto approached the ninja from Kumo, he knocked them out then stopped playing ending the genjutsu. Naruto kneeled and checked her vital, she was okay, just unconscious. Naruto then was paralysed, Shikamaru was holding him in the Kagemane no jutsu.

"Shadow imitation... completed" he said, but he soon felt a cold metal next to his throat.

"Shikamaru!" said Choji, it was a shadow clone of the masked man with a sword.

" **For your own safety, you better release me** " said a distorted voice. Shikamaru gulped and released the original. The sword was withdrawn, but the shadow clone kept staring at him.

" **She is alright, she just need some rest** " said the original masked man before jumping down to the ground and walking away, the shadow clone dispersed soon after.

"Hey wait! Thanks for saving my genin!" said Asuma, the masked man nodded.

"I've never seen Genjutsu like that" said Shikamaru

"Me neither" said Asuma "come we need to report this to the Hokage"

"What do we do with them?" asked Choji at the Knocked out Ninja.

"Let them rot here" said Asuma, they retreated to Konoha.

Chapter 3: Infiltration

Naruto was inside a civilian village, he was making a stop to a restaurant and he ordered a deep fried shrimp Ramen. He listened...

"Did you hear? Kumo and Iwa are preparing for war against Konoha" said a civilian low enough

"War? These ninja bastard... we will go through shit again... the third was hell already"

"The third? You didn't see the second shinobi war" said an old man with short white hairs and a goatee.

"Huh? Did you say something you old fart?"

"I'm saying that you seen nothing kid" smirked the old man drinking his saké.

Two Ninja from Kumo entered the restaurant. They scouted the area, their gazes stopped on Naruto who was drinking some tea waiting for his order.

"Hey you! Where you're from?" asked the taller of the two.

"Nowhere, I'm just a traveller from the eastern continent" said Naruto

"What country?" asked the other ninja.

"Swamp country" the two Ninja frowned

"And what does a Swamp countrymen is doing in the elemental countries?"

"Travelling, maybe find job and settle somewhere" said Naruto

"It's time to go Masui. It's not him." said the smaller one looking at his watch.

"I heard, Eni. Hmmm." said Masui, both went out of the restaurant.

The waitress came with his order, Naruto lifted his mask only showing his mouth, nose and cheeks. Ho yes I forgot to say the whiskers he had are gone, they are on the fox mask now. The waitress blush before going away, Naruto saw that and frown but shrug it he keep slurping his noddle. It's been a long-time since he had them. The rumours wanted that Kumo and Iwa were preparing for war against Konoha, well... the rumour might be true since he had saved his ex-comrade from a dire situation the Kumo ninja. A man with white hair was listening he had glasses and huge eyebrows. Naruto stared at him for moment, literally seeing Jiraya. No that can't be him... He is not that obvious isn't he?

Naruto finished his shrimp ramen, he didn't do it like how he used to, finishing it one shot. He took the time to savour the taste and the tastiest were the seafood. He went to the waitress at the counter and paid for his food, he thanked them then went out of the restaurant. Jiraya had seen everything and heard everything, he suspected that boy to be Naruto... But he was too well-mannered to be him. He shrugged it and waited for his spy to come...

It's been a week since he had come here, finding nothing in the Hot water country. Naruto decided to cross the border to the rice field country. There the crystal cubes emitted a light, following the crystal glow, he went to a dense forest where many sound ninja were patrolling, and he sealed the crystal cube and silently bypassed the patrols. When he couldn't, he killed them by putting a hand on their mouth so they can't shoot. He found it... An entrance to some base underground, two Sound Ninja were guarding it, he tossed a senbon with a bell on the east side. The noise attracted both guards who went there to see. He silently went inside the base without a noise...

Somewhere in Orochimaru base...

"So the foul mouthed girl displeased Orochimaru with a mission failure... You know what's that mean? Right?" smirked a Sound Ninja with a Kunai.

"Shut up, you ball-less bastard. I'll fucking kill you once I'm out!" yelled Tayuya

"I doubt that you will be going out. Once we take care of you... I will go visit your friend Karin" laughed the man.

"If you dare touch her..."

"You will what? Kill us? Hahahahahaha. I doubt you will do anything" he said.

"I'm one of the sound four you idiot!"

"I heard he selected new candidates, after he dispatched the other three, you are the next one for Kabuto-san experiments" chuckled the man madly, Tayuya gulped. Kabuto was a mad scientist when it came to experiments... The man then started to convulse, Tayuya saw a hand covering the Sound Ninja the man throat sliced. The sound ninja stopped moving, his eyes half lidded. Naruto let the man fell, his sword was bloodied, his Oni mask made him look very dangerous.

"W...What do you want!?" tried Tayuya trying not to sound scared.

The masked man lifted his hand, a crystal cube was glowing, Tayuya was freaked out now, and this man was coming for him. Was it because she was an Uzumaki?

" **Your name?** " asked the masked man.

"Tayuya..." she said shivering due to the man voice. The man slashed the bars of the cell, freeing her. But she still had chains on her ankles and arms. He sliced them quickly. "Why are you doing this?"

" **Do you wish to stay here? I'm searching for my clansmen and reunite them in our country** " said the man walking away.

"Are you nuts? Uzu was destroyed!" said Tayuya

" **I intend to rebuild it** " said the masked man, his crystal was picking up another Uzumaki in the base. " **Where is the other?** "

"She is probably in the main hall with the others ninja, awaiting instructions" said Tayuya who picked up her flute and her gear.

" **Then let's grab her and let's go** " said the masked man, she didn't reply. They run to the main hall, Naruto slightly opened the door, the room was full of people. He located Karin, he was surrounded by a group of Sound Ninja in a corner.

"The bastards!" whispered Tayuya, she was about to unleash her flute when she heard Naruto Flute playing. Her eyes widened to see another practitioner of her art. Everyone in the room started to get dizzy, they couldn't pin point where it came from they all soon fell on the ground knocked out. Tayuya was next to Naruto completely asleep, he sweat dropped before releasing her from the genjutsu. Tayuya went to Karin and release her, Naruto was staring at the main hall. It was full of monitor.

"Tayuya! Thank you, they wanted to..." she started

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here. I didn't save you, he did" said Tayuya pointing at the masked Ninja.

"Who's that?" said Karin wary

"He is one of us. An Uzumaki" said Tayuya.

"No kidding!" said Karin

" **If you could held the chat, we better go. They will unleash the alarm soon** " said Naruto.

"That's one bossy Uzumaki" said Karin adjusting her glasses. The three dashed through the long corridors and went outside. The guards were surprised, they about to shoot when they got beheaded by Naruto. Tayuya and Karin were gapping like fish upon seeing the flash.

"No way! You're the yellow flash?!" said Karin

" **I ain't no Yellow Flash. Now hurry!** " said Naruto.

Orochimaru was very irritated, someone had infiltrated his base and had killed some of his men, kidnapped one of his medic and freed that failure of Tayuya.

"Sound the alarm, I want that man head on a platter!" yelled Orochimaru to the new sound four. They bowed and searched for this man in the base. Not knowing that they were already out. Orochimaru was looking at the dead body of Kimimaro, he died from his illness.

"A shame... But we can learn a lot with his body... kukukukukukukukuku" smirked the Snake Sannin. He then went to the computer, and started to look at the security cameras... What he found froze his blood... The yellow flash...

"Impossible... He is dead... That bastard is dead!" said Orochimaru. Kabuto was next to him, he had the same expression as the snake sannin. Horror.

They made it out of the country, they were resting behind a tree.

"Now... who the hell are you!?" said Karin staring at Naruto.

" **Uzumaki...** "he lifted his mask letting them see his smiling face "Naruto. A pleasure"

Karin blushed, he looked exactly like the Yondaime, the face, and the eyes even the hairs...

"W... w... W... why did you save us?" said Karin, while Tayuya eyed the blond like a piece of meat. "Wait... did you say Naruto? You're the one who defected from Konoha?!"

Naruto frowned "How do you know I defected from Konoha?"

"Everyone know that you deserted Konoha! It's a world news everywhere! Konoha is in deep shit because of you!" said a heated Karin but then relaxed before giving him a thumbs up "Good job!"

Naruto sweat dropped, these girls were nuts.

During that time in Konoha...

Konohamaru was in a foul mood since Naruto defection. He admired Naruto a lot, hearing about the boy desertion hit him pretty hard. He had let go of the goggles he had to copy him. He trained seriously to one fight him. Iruka sensei was in his usual behavior and instructed the students. Moegi had tried to cheer Konohamaru over the past few months, but it didn't work. Udon started to get better than Konohamaru in Taijutsu practices.

Sasuke was training hard in his clan compound, the seal was broken thanks to Jiraya who cracked the many layers of Orochimaru cursed seal.


	9. Concept 2 - Time Traveller

Hello! Another concept i had forgotten in somewhere in my computer... Lol, i think i've done this in May. Not sure if i will continue tho.

Ho well, this is it, a Naruto time traveller idea.

"talking"

" **Demonic voice/Techniques** "

A soul in the past

Summary: after a disastrous defeat against Uchiha Madara in the fourth Shinobi war. Naruto and Sasuke are fighting an even more dangerous enemy, after Madara had claimed victory and wanted to start the infinite Tsukyomi, he was betrayed by his most trusted lieutenant, Black Zetsu who soon was able to revive her mother... What a sissy old bastard still wishing to be with his mom. Kaguya Otsotsoki was a monster, she was way better than Uchiha Madara, and she only had the Byakugan. Naruto was mortally wounded in the fighting, Sasuke was able to summon the Kamui in order to slip space away from Kaguya with Naruto.

Prologue: How it's started...

"Naruto, Hang on, I can't win against her without you" said Sasuke as he tried to close the gap in Naruto chest.

"There... There... There is nothing... you can do... Sasuke" panted Naruto, the pain started to diminish and his consciousness as well.

"Fuck you dobe! Don't leave me behind!" sweared the Uchiha

"Listen... to yourself..." smirked the wounded Uzumaki.

"Everyone died, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito..." started Sasuke

"It's alright... I'll wait... for you... on the other... side..." said Naruto as his eyes started to close.

"Ho no you don't! **Tensei Ninjutsu: Reincarnation** " said Sasuke the Rinne Sharingan starting to shine, if he couldn't save the present, he would change the past... Naruto was hit with a bright teal chakra, his eyes wide opened as he felt the huge pain again and his mind was tossed on a hole full of stars... Sasuke sighed in relief as he was able to send Naruto consciousness in the past, but he felt a sharp pain as he looked down, a black rode had pierced his chest.

"Found you..." smirked Kaguya, Sasuke body started to witter as the rabbit goddess rejoiced her victory over the world. As his body started to turn into black dust, the Uchiha smirked at the rabbit goddess...

"The revolution... shall come earlier this time..." he said, his head turning into black ash... The Rabbit goddess had stopped laughing... she was clearly distraught by what Sasuke just said.

Somewhere...

Hamura Otsutsuki was meditating in his black chamber when a ball of chakra fell inside the room from a space-time hole.

The older man got up and walked to the trashing ball of chakra. It's happened to be a boy, a teenager with a large gap in his chest. Hamura being annoyed by the brat screams, he healed the boy with his Tenseigan. The boy stopped screamed and was now panting.

"What are you doing in the realm of death... my descendant" said the elder man

"Hagoromo? No... Your face is not as crunchy as him" said Naruto as he got up, Hamura had a belly laugh, no one had compared his brother Hagoromo like that.

"Hagoromo is my brother, he stayed in earth, while i maintain the moon in orbit so it won't crash on earth" explained Hamura

"Hagoromo's otouto... Hamura-san?" the elder man nodded despise the lack of honorific.

"What happened my boy? I know that the reincarnation jutsu should had let you go to my brother and not me"

"Kaguya..." Hamura flinched at the name of his mother "she... beat us, which that bastard Black Zetsu was able to get our teammate getting killed and we both lost it when we charged the rabbit goddess"

"Black Zetsu?" he probed his memories, his eyes widened... "The emperor is still alive?!"

"The emperor?"

"He is the bastard who wanted to rule over the different countries at the time" snarled Hamura

Hamura was in deep thought, he tried sending a message to Hagoromo but only heard silence... Either, his brother truly died or Kaguya, his dear mother had absorbed him... Hamura was walking back and forth thinking... This is not how the world should be ending... He was the last defense against Kaguya... let the moon crash on earth... No this is not the way it is supposed to go... The Tenseigan spun to life, the floral pattern were spinning, he would finish the reincarnation jutsu and send Naruto to his destined time...

"I'll send you back in time with a gift of me... Something that is your right of birth... The Tenseigan" said Hamura, "but it won't show up like mine in the early days until you unlock it. You will get the first stage... The Byakugan"

"The Hyuuga are your descendant?!" Said Naruto shocked and pointing the old man

"And the Uzumaki, did you wonder why the Senju and the Uzumaki were called long distance cousin?" smirked the old man, Naruto shook his head... Hinata was his cousin... Hinata was his cousin... Hinata was his cousin... The old man sweat dropped...

"Calm down boy, you were distant enough to have healthy children..." said the old man

"So it's okay if I... marry her?" said Naruto scratching his cheeks in embarrassment.

"That's is not for me to decide, only you and Hinata" deadpanned the elder man "But let me warn you... Once you go back with the Byakugan, many things can be altered and things may never be like they used to"

"You mean... I can change a lot of things?"

"Yes, it is bound to happen, since you are technically changing time and space just being here with me" surmised the wise man

"Does it mean I can save my parents?"

"No, I can't send you before you were born" Naruto nodded a little sad that he couldn't save his parents...

"I can send you at the age of 7, at least you will have maximum capabilities in remembering everything"

"Why can't I go earlier? Like... 5" asked Naruto

"You were still at the orphanage at 5, you might expose your byakugan to undesired people like Shimura Danzo"

"Ah, yes... that old geezer" said Naruto remembering the old man who almost made it to being the sixth.

"At 7, I was thrown out of the Orphanage, Sandaime got me an apartment"

"Okay, year 7... What will change if I got my byakugan exposed?"

"Don't get caught" was all the old man said before Naruto got sucked inside a vortex again...

Act 1: Academy...

Naruto was walking in a dark alley, he didn't want to see all these stares from the adults and their children, they all hated him for a reason he didn't know. Fuck them, fuck them all, they can all rot to hell for he cared for. He tossed an empty can with kick which landed to the head of a cat who growled before darting out of the alley. At least he saved some girl earlier this year during winter... Naruto was about to get out of this dark alley to go home when he was suddenly hit by a teal mist enveloping his body, he was assaulted with multiple memories...

Inside his mind, the Kyuubi was watching everything that had transpired in the future, he growled when he saw his brothers getting sucked by Obito Uchiha... The same one who masqueraded as Uchiha Madara... His growl got louder and louder...

" **OBITO!** " gnarled Kurama loudly...

Naruto was behind a trash bin, trashing as his eyes were burning like hot irons, veins started to pop out of the side of his head, his blue cyan iris was now white just like the Hyuuga... He could see everything in almost 360 degree, seeing a lot of blue colors everywhere, he even saw the three ANBU in the rooftop watching him from the shadow... He deactivated the Byakugan, he panted a little. Kakashi... The ANBU with white spikey hair came down and looked at him before shunshinning away. The small boy just got up, he had closed his eyes before he opened them. He went home, he had a tenant to see and a long time to schedule for himself. He ignored all the glare from the villagers and went straight home.

He went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection, his eyes were cyan blue... he poured some chakra into his eyes... The Byakugan spun back to life... The veins on the side of his head, the white iris... This is going to be bad, if the ANBU saw it, but it appeared that it did not... But then again, the Sandaime Hokage had that crystal ball, so he would have to hide it for a long time before he use it on the open.

"Tch... I just hope that unlocking the Tenseigan doesn't require someone close to me dying" sighed Naruto.

" **That's not necessary** " said a voice inside his head...

"Yo, Kurama... Seen what happened?" asked Naruto

" **Yup... I'm going to finish this fight and get my claws on Obito's neck** " growled Kurama

"Want some help?" smirked Naruto, the demon fox scuffed before grinning.

Naruto mindscape...

The young boy Naruto walked to the seal and tore it open. He was stopped again by his father.

"Yo Tou-san" smiled Naruto, happy to see his father again.

"You know me?" asked the Yondaime Hokage surprised.

"Of course, there is not such blonde in Konoha with Spikey hairs like me" laughed Naruto.

"I see, you have some of my brain" said Minato, but Kurama laughed.

"That boy is much like his mother" said the demon fox, earning a frown from the Yondaime.

"So my boy... what is this Byakugan?" asked Minato, he was interested in seeing it.

"I'm from the future... the world was destroyed and I was sent back to save it. I was given a gift from a very distant ancestor" explained Naruto, Yondaime listened.

"This is... wow"

"I know, I didn't even know that the Uzumaki were close cousin to the Hyuuga than the Senju"

"This is..." started the Yondaime...

" **Fucked up**?" finished the Kyuubi smirking

"Yeah... So what do you plan on doing now son?"

"Now? I plan on mastering what I couldn't in the previous timeline with Kurama. Train, get my inheritance early, and get my Genin exam as soon as possible... Hoping that this time I will be able to without being sabotaged... Get Chunin promotion, enter ANBU to get maximum experience, learn the Hiraishin no jutsu and maybe master my mom's Kenjutsu style" said Naruto, Yondaime sweat dropped while Kurama tilted his head on the side while staring at the boy.

"Ho and activate my Uzumaki genes... if you permit me Tou-san" finished Naruto

"Activate the genes?"

"They will overtake everything, I'll still get your physical traits, but I'll get my mom's hairs, her chakra potency and the chakra chains" said Naruto smiling sheepishly, Yondaime smiled and patted his son head.

"Do what you can to save the world my son. I know you can" smiled the Yondaime as he started to fade, they hugged one last time. "I hope to not see you again until a long time. If you ever have a son, name him after me!"

"I'll tou-san!" said Naruto wiping a tear.

In the following months, Naruto trained hard with Kurama inside the mindscape, simulating past battles and trying different tactics on how to counter them efficiently. Naruto now had red hairs since the Uzumaki genes activation was done by Kurama. Sandaime wanted to know how come that his hairs were red now, he explained that he had some kind of seals that lifted last night, it hurt like hell, but didn't feel different. Sandaime saw through his lie, but he let him go.

Just like in his souvenir, his exam were tempered, even if he scored 100%, someone sabotaged his sheet and erased them. Mizuki was the culprit, he was always smirked at Naruto, and he really wanted to punch that smirk out of his face. His time would come, in only 3 to 5 years... He will have time to train, master Fuinjutsu, train his body to sustain the transformation of the Bijuu mode and study the scrolls of his parents, which happened to be just under the floor, he was able to see a compartment with the Byakugan.

After some irregularities found with Naruto papers, Mizuki was placed under guard by some ANBU sent by the Sandaime. He was caught in the act in sabotaging the boy, thrown to prison for doing illegals things to children. Naruto was now the ace of the Academy, not that he was proud of it, he was fucking annoyed. The last exam was tempered and now he had to wait another two year until he was 12 to get the fucking exam.

"This is so troublesome" said Naruto, Shikamaru was next to him.

"Yup, this is just troublesome" Choji who sat next to Shikamaru was eyeing Naruto. The boy had changed a lot in the past two years, he remembered when they started the academy at 6, and he was noisy yet fun to hang out with. Never knew why some parents always had nasty comment about him. Yet the boy wasn't even fazed by them. He just didn't care enough.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Iruka, the boy got up of his seat.

"Hai!" said Naruto.

"Come with me" the boy didn't need to be asked twice, he went to Iruka. Hinata was eyeing Sasuke like the rest... Naruto sighed... Hamura did warn him about things not being the same. Once outside of the classroom, he saw Hiruzen with three ANBU guards.

"You need something from me Jiji?"

"No, I'm here to see the academy" smiled the old man.

"Come Naruto, this is your chance to retake the exam without any tempering" said Iruka

"Why?" asked Naruto... He didn't like it, but in a way Hamura said I could change things... But getting genin at 8 isn't it too soon? He would turn 9 in a few days during the Kyuubi festival. A girl slightly opened the classroom door to listen, lot of student were listening including Sasuke.

"Because, Mizuki had sabotaged your work" said Iruka, this shocked a lot of students.

"Isn't it unfair for the others?" said Naruto, the students eyes widened, Hiruzen was smirking, he saw that the student were listening.

"The others weren't sabotaged. Even Sasuke got his own exam tempered to get top score for a reason we don't know"

"I'm sure that he would still get top score without the tempering" said Naruto crossing his arm. Sasuke was confused, why would the boy defend him, the boy didn't know him nor had any interaction with him. The fangirls of Sasuke all watched each other, very confused... Ino was listening closely to Naruto answer, she started to found interested in the blond whiskered boy while Sakura was frowning.

"I know Sasuke would appreciate your faith, but still. After reviewing your exam, you'd get top score. Even answering to Chunin level question" said Iruka, hiruzen frowned, was Naruto that knowledgeable?

"Tch... Stubborn Iruka-sensei... Fine... I still find this unfair as fuck" said Naruto shocking the students when he swore. He never swore as far as they remembered. "Know this Iruka, this doesn't mean I forgave you for the shitty 2 years you gave me"

Iruka started to sweat when he felt the chakra of the Sandaime flaring. Naruto followed Iruka who opened a room on an empty classroom. He was given a paper sheet of the last exam, he answered all of them in less than 4 minutes. Iruka lifted an eyebrow, he can't be that fast he though. Then he corrected his answer, all of them were correct, going even beyond for the harder ones. 100%.

"Naruto... how..."

"I studied" was all Naruto said, knowing that was the only answer he would get. He handed him the Ninja headband. He hoped that Naruto would be jumping in joy, but the boy was frowning before staring at Iruka.

"Like I said earlier, isn't it unfair for the others?" Hiruzen was smiling, the boy really had the will of fire. He cared for others, even if some were mean to him. He still fought for them.

"Just accept it, I still can't believe that you wasted 2 years here due to Mizuki" said Iruka.

Naruto took the headband, he remembered the word of his past life, his nindo to never go back to his word... That was still a good base. But he knew that things would be different this time, Hinata fawning over Sasuke was the proof. So he needed to be wary, would his enemy be more dangerous? Does even knowing the plans of the enemy still not be enough? Kurama who listened to his thought knew that the boy felt powerless. Naruto stared at the headband, like he was in another world. Iruka frowned, the eyes Naruto had were not from a boy, but from someone who had seen too much. The boy closed his eyes, putting his hitai-ate.

"I'll never go back to my words. I'll make sure you all make it alive" whispered Naruto remembering all of the dead in the fourth ninja war. He tightened the knot of the headband behind his head, the Hitai-ate suited him. Naruto though it was time for him to get new clothes.

"Naruto" came from the door, Hiruzen was there.

"What is it, Hokage-jiji" said Naruto

"Drop the Henge"

"Are you sure it wise to do it here? I mean my classmates are all watching from the holes in the ceiling" said Naruto pointing at the ceiling who had multiples small holes.

"How did he know?" whispered someone

"They need to know the real you" said Hiruzen

"Tch... You're stingy" said Naruto doing the ram seal and undid the Henge. All the students who were peeking were shocked to see a redhead boy. Hinata blushed, the interest she had for Sasuke melted, Naruto taking its place. Ino had fire in her eyes.

"I'll make him mine!" she said with a fist in the air. Sakura was gaping like a fish. Hinata scowled hearing Ino statement.

"Why didn't I thought of that" said Sasuke now mad at himself for omitting something so obvious... the he sighed... he still had to learn more.

"Naruto?" stared Iruka in shock.

"Yup this is my real appearance. I didn't want to freak out anyone when my hairs changed" explained Naruto

"When?"

"Last month? I don't know what happened, I just woke up one day and my hairs were red... I freaked out for three hours before calming down" lied Naruto. Iruka nodded accepting his answer.

"Now come Naruto, I think we have to talk about things with your new sensei" said Hiruzen

"New-sensei? I can't be a team on my own can i?" asked Naruto confused, he had never heard of team being of only two members.

"Well... This is something we will be talking about tomorrow, in the meantime... you are dismissed... Genin Uzumaki Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" Naruto went to his classroom, the student were staring at him, he found the attention unsettling, he packed his stuff into his backpack then went out of the classroom waving a goodbye to Shikamaru and Choji, the only kids who talked to him. The rest had ignored him. On his way home, people were staring at him, literally stopping to see him. Did he really was that different? Was it because the whiskers were not there anymore? He hated the attention, I didn't matter if it was positive or negative, he just hated being stared at.

He went to the Ichiraku Ramen, at least one thing was still the same in this timeline. The delicious ramen.

"OY! Teuchi-san! One Uzumaki bowl with pork!" asked Naruto not aware that he was no more in his Henge.

"Who are you mister? Do you have the money for it?" asked Teuchi, Naruto frowned but then remembered.

"Ho yeah right..." he sighed, he did the Ram seal and henged back to his former appearance. "Is this better Old-san?"

"Naruto? Wait... You have red hairs?!" yelled Ayame.

"Hehehehe... Sorry, I've kept it hidden, but Hokage-jiji forced me to reveal it to my classmate" sighed Naruto undoing the henge and taking a seat.

"Why did you hide from us?" asked Teuchi visibly hurt.

"I didn't mean to, it started last month, my hairs turned red. I freaked out" said Naruto, Ayame remembered the day.

"Ho! That was the day when I could hear you from here" smiled Ayame, Naruto nodded sheepishly putting his hand on the back of his head and snickering nervously.

"You graduated!?" said Teuchi finaly noticing the headband on the boy's head.

"Yup, things turned weird with Mizuki being imprisoned. Turned out the man was sabotaging me" said Naruto waiting for the prized ramen. Ayame had done the finishing touch to the bowl then took to Naruto who smiled brightly at the sight of the prized ramen. The class ended, the student went home and were telling their parents about Naruto and his new hairs. Ino was walking through the merchant district, there he saw the long hairs from Naruto on the ramen stand. First step, get acquainted to the boy, step two, grab the attention of the boy, step three ask him out. Ino was nervous but she calmed herself with deep breath then she went in.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" she smiled at the redhead boy, Naruto had just finished slurping his ramen. He turned his head to see who it was saying hello to him. He was surprised to see Ino.

"Hey Ino" said Naruto smiling then returned to his noodles.

"One Miso Ramen with Pork please" asked Ino, Ayame eyed the girl with apprehension, she was worried about her little brother figures. Teuchi was... Well, he was feeling proud inside for Naruto to have caught a girl's heart. Naruto felt... Well, he felt nothing, his real love was Ramen.

"So Naruto, since when did you dyed your hairs? And where are your whiskers?" asked Ino

"Well, this is not a dye for all I know, my hairs turned red last month. As for my whiskers... I have no answer to that" said Naruto in a thoughtful pose feigning ignorance. Kyuubi was starting to fear Naruto talent at lying. Kurama had cleaned the boy chakra coils from his chakra, it erased the whiskers in doing so, Biju chakra influence during the pregnancy of Kushina. Ino just nodded at his saying, she didn't really care, and she just wanted his attention then would confess when they would be better acquainted.

Inoichi was out in the street, since Ino didn't come home as usual, he was surprised to see Ino talking to a redhead boy. Naruto Uzumaki if he believed the last meeting earlier about Naruto real appearance. The dad would have a talk with her daughter about boys later when she would come home, he turned and went back to his dinner.

Naruto went home a little annoyed with Ino constant question, he never seen a girl so interested in him before. He meant... Hinata was okay in the last timeline, at least she didn't went straight to him and bombarded him with question. Wait... Is this how Sasuke felt with all the girls going after him? Na that can't be right, Naruto didn't have any girl fan club whatsoever. He unlocked his door, closed it, undid his clothes jumped on the bed then rested his head, but he ended up sleeping.

The next morning, he awoke precisely at 7am, this getting annoying, he always needed the clock to wake up. Now he'd woke up just 5 minute before his alarm clock would start ringing.

"Tch... this sucks" said Naruto irritated.

" **What is it?** " asked Kyuubi

"This timeline sucks"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Deal with it kid, we're going to change it like it or not** "

"WHY DIDN'T SASUKE LET ME DIE!" Yelled Naruto while trashing on his bed before relaxing.

" **Suck it up, Boy. You have people to avenge, I have my brothers and sisters to avenge too** " growled Kurama.

The redhead boy got up, went to the washroom, took it longer since he had long hairs and had to tend them. He prepared some rice with eggs and bacon. After breakfast, he washed the bowls and tools before going to the Hokage palace.

He had jumped from rooftop to rooftop, while some ANBU were watching him from the shadows. Hiruzen ordered them to follow Naruto and find out where he was training. But Naruto didn't go to any training ground, he had went straight to his home and felt asleep. But with him now jumping from rooftop to rooftop, landing on the walls without falling. The boy knew how to walk sideways without falling like it was a natural. This kind of training was not offered in the academy, which made them suspicious of Naruto. They jumped from shadow to shadow silently following the redhead boy.

The boy entered inside the Hokage room, with three people standing there. It was the Might Gai, Mitarashi Anko and Genma Shiranui. He had a flashback of the war, Gai was killed by Madara, Anko died because of her chakra being sucked by the holy tree and Genma... Genma was trapped inside a cocoon of the holy tree. Anko witnessed the despair in the boy eyes, her T&I department instinct kicking in, it's startled her a lot. It was not something a child should be able to show, these eyes were only seen with veterans or survivors... He was just 9 for fuck sake.

"Yo Jiji!" smiled the kid, showing his fake smile who almost appeared genuine, yet he couldn't foul Anko who frowned at the sudden change of mood.

"Ho Naruto-chan" said Sandaime "Here are the people who won't mind training you and be your jonin-sensei"

"These three?" said Naruto staring at them while tilting his head, Anko was impressed the boy had talent in lying and was an excellent actor.

"Yes, Might Gai, the best Taijutsu fighter in the fire country" Gai did the nice guy pose to Naruto.

"Mitarashi Anko, our best interrogator and also a special Jonin" Anko said nothing just staring at Naruto.

"And finally, Genma Shiranui, our best multi-role fighter in our ranks" Genma nodded.

"Naruto these three will train you" said Hiruzen

"The three of them?"

"Yes Anko Mitarashi will be your Jonin-sensei, Might Gai will be your Taijutsu instructor and Genma will show you how to use senbon, Kunai and Shurikens" explained Hiruzen, the redhead boy stared at the Hokage in confusion, why was he doing this much for him? He then stared at Anko for a moment.

"Do I call you Anko-sensei or Mitarashi-sensei?"

"Call me Sexy Anko-sama" grinned the woman, Naruto deadpanned

"Heeeeh..." Hiruzen laughed at Naruto reaction. Gai and Genma went out of the office, while Anko and Naruto stayed.

"Formation of Team Anko" said Anko with a fist in the air. Naruto imitated her rather weakly

"yay..." but before he could say anything more, Anko put a hand on his shoulder and she used the body flicker to appear in training ground 44. Hiruzen sighed, was it a good idea to give Anko a team so soon?

"Ok brat! Give me pump! 50! Now!" ordered Anko, Naruto obeyed and did them in less than a minute. Surprising the tonkoubetsu Jonin that he was not even winded by it.

4 years and half later...

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto...

Chunin Uzumaki Naruto was walking in the merchant district, he was going to the shinobi equipment store. He needed a sword to go with his wind affinity, the store was owned by Tenten father, old man Fujikaze. He was part of the militia during the third shinobi war, repelled an attack with his comrade against Iwa invading forces in the early days. He had lost many of his friends during the early stages. The redhead Chunin entered the store, Tenten was at the counter.

"Hello welcome to... Ho it's you Naruto. How may I help you?"

"Hello Tenten, do you have some Katana, chokuto or tanto?" asked Naruto, Tenten nodded pulling Naruto arm to follow him. Girls were really clingy around him, something that annoyed him. Ino had asked to go out with him, but he flat out refused.

The girl pulled him to a room full of sword, there was a lot of kind sword, going from the standard Katana, straight Ninjato, Chokuto variant of the Ninjato without the guard, different size Tanto and finally a double bladed sword. He stared at a Chokuto, he took it, unsheathed it, the sharpness of the blade was excellent, he had run his thumb on it and it cut. Tenten winced seeing the blood, he then hold the sword. The weight was perfect, he then held it with a reverse grip a necessity for his mom Kenjutsu style. The weight felt right, he smiled, and yes this sword was perfect.

"I'll take this one, how much?" asked Naruto looking at Tenten.

"That will be 5000 Ryou, this sword is from Tetsu No kuni" explained Tenten when Naruto yes widened at the price.

He handed the 5000 Ryou, which was the pay of 5 C-rank mission or 2 B rank mission. He will need to take more mission in order to take the necessary amount before the next rent payment.

Outside of the store, group of three young children were waiting for him, they bowed to him startling Naruto.

"Please Boss Naruto, train me to be next Hokage" said Konohamaru

"No, I won't train you to be the next Hokage and stop calling me boss Naruto. I'm not some Yakuza" said Naruto irritated.

"Please!" said Konohamaru showing his puppy eyes, Naruto eyes twitched. This kid really... He then sighed...

"Fine... Come to training ground 7 at noon" said Naruto disappearing in a shunshin. The kids were in awe. Naruto had accepted to train them, the kids went home. Naruto couldn't get the day to go worse... Yet it did, he felt someone following him from the shadow, it was not an ANBU, at least they were good at hiding. He expected it to be Ino again, trying to confess and make him say yes by accident or something. He went upstairs and entered his apartment, making dinner with fish, rice and an omelette. He felt like eating omelette, he was ready to attack his dinner when someone knocked at the door. He grumbled something about annoying people deranging people while they were about to eat. He opened the door, he was not surprised to see Ino again in her purple attire like in his souvenir.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure" said Naruto letting the girl enter the room, she was a genin now.

"Wow your apartment is very clean" Naruto grow a tick on his head before calming down.

"Yeah, I manage alone" he said returning to his dinner. Ino stomach grumbled, she was blushing. "You want some?"

"If you don't mind" she said smiling and blushing. Naruto took out another plate and cut in half all of his dinner and handed it to Ino who sat across him.

"I can't eat all that, I'm on diet" she said watching all the food.

"Don't be stupid, diet will get you killed. You need energy... beside... I like my girl strong" he said teasing Ino who cursed herself for going into a diet.

Kurama was watching was going on from inside Naruto mindscape. The boy would never fall for Ino without any help. Something Kurama knew he had to be done with his feeling for Hinata of his timeline. He poured some of his chakra to instil some lust in Naruto. The Kyuubi chuckled, Naruto started to have fuzzy feelings, while staring at a blushing Ino, she appeared weak and needed someone to hold her tightly. He shook his head, no this is not right, even if by law they were considered adults. That didn't mean anything for the girl parent's. The feeling strengthened over time, Naruto try to bear with it. He was starting to get aroused as Ino had changed where she sat. Just next to him, she brushed her growing chest on his arm. Ino was amused with the reaction that Naruto was having now. She smiled as she grasped his hand and pulling it to her chest. He let himself be lead...

Naruto cursed Kurama mentally, the ninetailes just chuckled at the ongoing situation where Naruto was.

Then someone knocked, Kurama growled, Ino pouted and Naruto was relieved, someone saved him from that situation, he immediately went to answer the door.

"Yo my horny apprentice..." Said Anko until she spotted Ino "kukukuku... Was about to go wild I see?"

Ino blushed hard at the insinuation, she would not go that far, she was not ready. Naruto growled...

"First... I'm not horny..." Kurama laughed loudly inside his mind "second... Go wild? Who I am to you some caveman?"

"kukukuku... Anyway sorry for disrupting whatever you two were planning to do. But Hokage-sama asked for us. Something came up"

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes, A-rank mission, we are the only team available" said Anko now serious, Naruto nodded.

"Sorry, Ino, but I have to go. Could you lock the apartment went you go out please?"

"Sure Naruto-kun" said Ino, she would look around before going home. Might take a T-shirt home. Naruto closed the door, Ino sighed, and she started looking around. For someone who lived alone, he knew how to take care of his home.

This is a concept i came up. If i... decided to continue it, it will be a Naruto/Ino story. Kurama will be an ass XD


	10. Dark Naruto Short

Hello! this is a dark Naruto short story. an idea that came while i watched the fight between Netero and Meruem along with the music that had that very dark vibe to it.

Rise of the Darkness

The fall of Naruto

"Talking"

'Though'

" **Technique/Demon speech** "

 _Act 1 – Kyuubi Taunting_

Naruto was fighting for the supremacy over the chakra with the Kyuubi with a tug of war battle. Kyuubi was definitely not letting himself lose this fight, no mere human would be able to force him to fight for them. He growled as he mustered every bit of strength from Naruto chakra pulling his soul with him. Naruto fell on the ground, he had lost the fight.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA stupid ningen... You would have never won against me. You humans... Are Weak** " snarled the Kyuubi at the boy. The gate was open, the liberty was so close and this time no one would be able to stop.

" **You see Naruto...** " smirked Kyuubi talking at the dead corpse of Naruto " **I am the one who killed your parents. I admit that I was controlled by the Genjutsu of Uchiha Madara, but in the end, even if you father was able to seal the masked man Sharingan, I delivered the killing blow to your parents** "

 _The Kyuubi was laughing madly..._

A very dark Aura started to envelope Naruto, making the Kyuubi scowl, there shouldn't be any Chakra in that body. Naruto started to move making the Kyuubi attack, but he was burned by a very dark shield that enveloped the blond boy. His hairs started to get longer as he slowly rose from the ground his eyes were shadowed by his long blond bangs. Kyuubi started to panic upon seeing the very dark smirk on the boy's face. His eyes were all black except for a small glint of red ruby. The boy pointed his arm to Kyuubi, this one felt a pull in his chakra, all of the red chakra and the blue one of the boy got sucked up by the smirking black eyed boy. Kyuubi was frightened, he never seen such power and such darkness, Uchiha Madara was nothing next to this one, he stepped back.

" **You see... Kurama...** " the 9-tailed monster growled hearing him say his name " **You underestimate humanity... I am not alone... Never was... You killed Naruto... Leaving the body to me... I'll avenge him by killing you...** "

" **Ah! I'M A CHAKRA CONSTRUCT YOU CANNOT KILL ME!** " growled the Kyuubi

" **Vanish** " said Dark Naruto twisting his arm, the Kyuubi yelled in pain before vanishing from existence. The dark boy now rose and inspected the memories of the previous host "Now it's time to end all wars and bring peace... Like how Naruto wanted"

 _The Kyuubi was killed... His chakra absorbed..._

Panic was ensuing the Shinobi world, Iwa was destroyed in a mere day, a single man with black eye had slaughtered everyone... The ninja who were out of the village had only seen ruins, bodies, men, women, elders and children... The news quickly spread to the other elemental nation, they did a special session with the remaining elemental nation to stop this menace from annihilating them. In the remains of the Iwa, a group of Nuke-nin from the Akatsuki were scouting the area.

"Only a Bijuu could do this... But..." said Deidara

"I detect residual of a very dark chakra..." said Itachi looking around with his Sharingan.

"He is a danger to the plan" said Kakuzu

"Let's hunt him down" said Hidan hitching to have a go with this monster

"For peace... We must kill him" said Pein

"He is heading toward Kumo... He is in the rice country" said Black Zetsu.

"Make sure to bring him down... He is a danger to the plan" said Uchiha Madara.

The group nodded and started to head to fight this monster and end him. Not knowing it was vain to try to kill that monster. Because he can bend the very universe to his will. The monster was walking slowly toward the next hidden village, he had killed everyone in his past, leaving behind emptied villages, cities, roads, farms and camps of woodcutters. He spared no one... For peace, to end all wars, he needed to end humanity. Only then, wars would end... Naruto would want it. The blond monster kept walking to Kumo...

 _Act 2 – A monster under a friendly mask_

 _Kage summit – Iron country._

"We must fight! My village is the next one, the monster was detected! I lost 4 battalions of trained Jonin to him! I even lost my brother to that thing!" yelled A

"What does it have to do with us" said Danzo, he was pleased with how Iwa was no more a danger to Konoha and he didn't care what would happen to Kumo.

"Iwa was destroyed, what make you think that he will stop with them. He might turn his eyes to Konoha after he is done with Kumo" said Gaara

"Grrrr... Don't bury my village!" growled A

"Do we a have a name or a visual on him?" asked Mei Terumi.

"Hai! We just got Intel with the survivor of one of the Jonin battalion" said a Ninja from Konoha, who turned on a screen on the wall. Everyone who knew Naruto was gaping like a fish...

"Naruto?!" Said Gaara in disbelief, his eyes were all black, he had no more that foxy grin he always had. No this not Naruto... This is a monster!

"Danzo! What is the meaning of this!?" yelled A charging his Raiton no Yoroi

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." he said looking at the screen, he felt a shiver... this thing was a danger to Konoha "This is troubling... Konoha is backing you up. We will fight that thing"

"Suna will back you up. Raikage-sama"

"And so does Kiri, we will ready our troop for battle" said the Mizukage, this man give him goosebumps. Everyone in the room felt fear upon seeing the dark eyes on the former Ninja from Konoha. A vortex formed in front of them.

"Sasuke pull back, change of plan" said Tobi, Sasuke scowled but obeyed. Sasuke jumped from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the table.

"What is the meaning of this?!" yelled A

"Calm down, Raikage-sama, we came here with a proposition" said the Akatsuki leader

"What is it" said Danzo eyeing this man with cautions.

"An alliance, we sent three of our best fighter in the Akatsuki a few moments ago... They didn't last more than 5 second" making everyone scowl. The Akatsuki were a group of S-class Ninja, if even they couldn't fight with them, what chance did they have?

 _Rice country... Last civilians village.._

A group of Ninja from Konoha were fighting against the dark being. They all tried to resonate with Naruto, but they failed. The first one to fell was Rock lee, his lifeless body was on the ground.

"NO!" yelled Might Gai as he charged the monster with his gates opened. The monsters stopped his strongest attack like it was nothing.

Naruto slowly turned his face toward Gai, the man was sweat " **Shatter** " said Naruto, Gai was shattered in a dozen of piece on the ground covering the ground with his blood. Kakashi charged with his Raikiri, Naruto caught his attack. The Sharingan was glued into the black eye, what he saw was a void.

"You are not Naruto!" yelled Kakashi before he was vaporized into a bloody mist.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled Sakura, the others Konoha Ninja started to retreat when they all got pulled toward Naruto.

" **Where do you think you are going** " said Dark Naruto

"GO TO HELL MONSTER!" yelled Tenten, a second later her head rolled on the ground and her body bent to impossible angles.

"NO TENTEN! LEAVE US ALONE! YOU MONSTER!" yelled Kiba, his bones were reduced to dust, and his eyes were empty of live as his body started to bleed from his skin spores.

"NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE STOP! THIS IS NOT YOU!" yelled Hinata, they all fell on the ground freed from the monster grasp as he clutched his head screaming in pain.

"AHHHH! LEAVE MY BODY!" yelled Naruto, his eyes who were dark started to turn blue...

" **You are weak... You died... You have lost the right to this body** " said dark Naruto calmly

"I'LL NOT GIVE UP!" Naruto started to trash around... Knowing that he would lose "Kill ME!"

"What?!" said the others

"KILL ME! I WON'T BE ABLE TO HOLD ANY LONGER HE IS TOO STRONG! YOU HAVE TO KILL ME BEFORE HE TOOK OVER!" yelled Naruto Clutching his head. They all went for the kill, even Hinata... His eyes turned black again...

 _Naruto mindscape_

Naruto was screaming... he just witnessed everyone death... Even Sakura-chan and Hinata...

"YOU KILLED THEM!" yelled Naruto crying inside his mind, as darkness started to spread around his body. Dark Naruto appeared in front of him.

" **Don't worry... you will see them soon** " smirked the monster, Naruto last vision was the smirk of his dark self. Naruto truly died...

 _Act 3 – End of the world. A week after Kumo annihilation._

Dark Naruto walking amongst the countless bodies, he had finished his work with Kumogakure, his eyes were set on Konoha. Some Ninja were still crawling on the ground trying to flee that monster. There was 10 pikes at the entrance of the Kumo all with a head.. A, Mei, Gaara, Danzo, Sasuke, Tobi, Nagato, Itachi and Tsunade.

Kabuto who just witnessed the battle was gulping... He only had one card that could maybe... have a chances against dark Naruto.

" **Kuchyose Edo Tensei!** " said the Snake sage.

A coffin started to rise from the deep of hell to the world of the living. The coffin opened and there stood Uchiha Madara in his prime.

"What is the meaning of this... Where is Obito?" said Madara

"He was killed... a few day ago by a monster... He destroyed Iwa and Kumo and his now heading toward Konoha as we speak" said Kabuto bowing toward the Uchiha.

"He need to be dealt with... Where are the others?" asked Madara

"Dead... The hidden village formed an alliance to fight him... they lost the battles, everyone was killed" said Kabuto. Madara was fuming, this was not the plan. He geared up, his Sharingan was flaring as he jumped from the hideout and head toward Konoha to deal with this treat.

Naruto was at the door of Konoha, the Ninja who recognized the boy, all were shivering in fear. Dark Naruto rose his arms towards the sky, the moon started to get closer.

"No way..." said a Jonin who saw the moon heading right to where they were. They all lost will to fight.

"Out of the way!" yelled Madara as he kicked Naruto sending him to crash to the wall, he made the ram seal and stopped the moon from crashing.

" **You won't get away from the path of true peace** " said Dark Naruto to this new comer.

"Your way is not the peace. You are just bringing the end of the world" said Edo tensei Madara

" **A necessity to stop all wars** " said Dark Naruto calmly.

Both men were staring at each other, the one was a legendary warrior from the past having immortality. The other was a monster created by the Shinobi system. Clouds quickly engulfed the skies due to the moon being close. A heavy storm was thundering in the region, rain started to pour on the lands. Both fighter were eyeing each other... Both dashed toward each other...

(To be continued... maybe...)


	11. Concept 3 - Naruto of the Chameleon

Prologue

 _The Namikaze clan is a clan full of mystery, the only alive clan member known to the world was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. But there is one thing the history didn't show, the Namikaze clan is alive and well, and they are on their way to extract a child of that clan away from the grasp of Konoha who shun their chieftain grandson. They are manipulator of shadows just like the Nara clan but in a deeper level that they can harmonize their body with the shadows disappearing from everyone sight. Sensors and Doujutsu cannot pick them up which is the reason why they remained a secret clan most of the time. Minato disappearance was an accident, he was taken by a traveller to Konoha, and he was just only a baby that got lost in the wood exploring away from a secret village, escaping the vigilance of his parents when he was only 2._

 _When the incident of the nine tails on Konoha was heard thorough the world, the clan was surprised by the name of the Yondaime Hokage. He was a Namikaze. At least the boy knew his clan name. Two High level Shinobi were dispatched to see if there was any other Namikaze in Konoha, they were ordered to 'rescue' them from Konoha if they see anyone having the traits of the clan in Konoha. These two shinobi were Hayate Namikaze and Azumi Namikaze, they went in Konoha as Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, a father and daughter ramen chefs. The Namikaze clan had many allies in the many hidden villages. Sympathizer, spies and merchant. They were feared just like the Uzumaki, the hiding of the clan was a response to the nearly extermination of their closest ally the Uzumaki._

 _Our tales begin when Uzumaki Naruto is thrown out of the Orphanage at the age of 5..._

"Don't come back you demon brat. You are the reason why we lost money" said the administrator which was a women with black hairs.

"I'm no demon you old hag!" yelled Naruto as he sprinted toward the merchant district.

He walked to the merchant district, many stopped when they saw the boy whiskers, making him look like a fox. They started whispering amongst themselves while pointing at the boy. Naruto didn't like being pointed at and he walked in a faster pace to avoid them. Someone yelled at him.

"Hey kid... Are you hungry?" asked an old man in front of his Ramen stand. The old man was smiling. The boy stomach grumbled... He was hungry, he didn't eat since two day ago when they suddenly started to cut the ration for him.

"Yes I am... Old-san" said Naruto holding his belly who grumbled louder this time.

"Well come in, it's on the house" smiled the old man. The villagers were stunned that someone would feed the demon brat for free. The boy had never tried Ramen, he loved it instantly when the noodles entered his mouth.

"This is the food of the gods!" said Naruto wanting another. Ayame was smiling, this boy was the embodiment of the Uzumaki Clan, they also loved the Namikaze's ramen.

"Why don't stay with us for the day? Don't you have a home?" asked Teuchi, Naruto face darkened.

"I was in the orphanage, they kicked me out and called me a demon brat..." said the boy looking down, he had completely stopped eating his ramen. Teuchi ruffled the boy's hairs.

"Well... Why don't you stay with us? We planned to get out of the village for a few days. Want to come with us?" said Teuchi smiling.

"Sure! I always wanted to see the world! Staying inside the village is boring, there is nothing to do" said Naruto who went back in eating his ramen. After finishing his bowl, he yawned...

"Ho, someone is sleepy" chuckled Teuchi, Naruto nodded "Ayame, take Naruto to our guest room"

"Hai, oto-sama" said Ayame who grabbed the boy and both went upstairs. Teuchi had closed the stand. He then summoned a small Salamander.

"What do you need Hayate-sama" said the small creature.

"We found the Grandson of Lord Hanzo" said Teuchi

"I will inform lord Hanzo immediately" said the Tiger cub "When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow we will travel back. This mission had lasted too long. I hope my wife will forgive me" said Teuchi. Ayame just came back from upstairs.

"Are we pulling out now?" said Ayame

"Yes, we will go look for the boy possessions in the Hokage office tonight" said Teuchi

"This is not going to be easy, the ANBU will be a pain in the ass" said Ayame. "The boy is sleeping and I sealed the door and windows. No one can come in without triggering them"

"Good, we move tonight at 11. And get out of the village at 3. We will be home... either tomorrow if I can pull the jutsu off or a few weeks if I got rusty"

"I can't wait to go back home. I hope Takashi waited for me" said Ayame.

"He better be, I'll castrate him if he dishonored his vow" said Teuchi unsheathing a very sharp Katana. They quickly dispatched the chef uniform and went for the black uniform with black tabi boots, they were easier and more versatile than ninja sandals. He strapped the Katana on his back then strapped his hood and masking covering most of his face except for his eyes. Ayame did the same, but instead of Katana, she had a Kyoketsu shogei Knife which was a knife with a chains attached to an end and a metallic ball on the other. A good defensive and offensive weapon. Both of them after finishing their preparation dissolved into shadows...

Hokage palace...

The office was empty, both Shinobi didn't get any trouble getting in and neutralizing the ANBU with paralyzing poison then knocking them out. Teuchi quickly searched through the desk, while Ayame was lock-picking a hidden door behind the bookshelf. He found what he came for, there was some sealed scrolls with Naruto name on it and other scrolls with the Uzumaki crest and the Yondaime name on it. Teuchi quickly applied a copying sealing technique for the scrolls and left them.

"Ayame..." whispered Teuchi

"I know... I sensed three high chakra coming to us... Got it!" she said after opening the door, the old man quickly did the copying sealing technique then left in a hurry. They put everything back and melted in the shadow before the door was opened by the Sandaime. The ANBU were taken to the hospital to see if they had anything harmful done to them. Kakashi was there next to him.

"I sense something..." he said

"Whoever that was... he didn't take anything inside... strange..." said Sandaime looking everywhere.

Back at the closed Ramen Stand. Two shadow emerged from the ground. Hayate and Azumi laughed, they finished the retrieval of Naruto belongings without them finding out. Now they had to prepare for the journey to home.

That morning at 9.

Teuchi and Ayame were in civilians clothing on a car pulled by a bull. Naruto was already outside of the village, Teuchi made sure to use the Shadow evasion technique for it.

"Halt, what are you doing?" said the Chunin guard, the other guard went to the car and inspected it.

"Going to the land of river, we were offered a job there" said Teuchi smiling.

"He is not inside" said the other Chunin.

"You're looking for someone?" asked Ayame

"Not civilians business. Move along" said the Chunin, both ramen chefs drove away leaving the hidden leaves for good.

After 20 minute since the car had gone from Konoha, a small blond boy emerged from the shadows of the trees, he quickly sat on Ayame laps.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto eager to go in an adventure.

"That's a secret" smiled Ayame poking Naruto nose who laughed. After a good two hours in the roads, Ayame used a power sonar jutsu to look around, no one was around except them.

"Alright don't move boy" said Teuchi as he started to form hand signs fastly " **Shadow release: Travel of the Underworld** "

Shadow started to form around the car and the bull, this startled Naruto but Ayame was holding him tightly and told him to not be scared that everything would be alright. He calmed and watched with fascination what was going on. The shadow completely surrounded them as they started to sink on it. Once the jutsu was over, they at the entrance of a village or maybe a clan compound. The vegetation was very different from the fire country, instead of large trees and green bushes. They were on a mountain side, with building carved on the rocks and large wood bridges relying them. There was a huge carving on the rock that remind the boy of the Hokage palace.

"Welcome to New-Uzushio. Naruto, the hidden village of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan" smiled Ayame.

"My clan? Ayame-nee-san?" said Naruto fascinated by the beauty of it, he was more impressed when he looked around. The wood on the foot at the mountain had different colors like it was in autumn. They were in a country in the north.

"My real name is Azumi Naruto, and my father is named Hayate. We both are Namikaze" explained the lady. Hayate pulled out of the car and walked toward the gate, it's opened then he came back and the car went inside the walls.

"Welcome Home Hayate-sama" said the guard wearing a dark blue armor.

"Thanks. Can you warn the Namikaze chieftain and the Uzumaki clanhead? We will bring an esteemed guest to the palace" said Hayate who got out of the car followed by Ayame and Naruto who looked around. Citizen looked around and pointed at the small boy. The guard nodded before disappearing in a shadow shunshin.

"Wow! I wish I could do that" said Naruto pointing where the guard was. Azumi giggled.

"We need to go see the leaders Naruto. I believe one of them is your grandfather" said Azumi

 _First step as a Genin_

"I can believe that this boy is the son of the princess of Uzu" said the Uzumaki clanhead, after reading the documents brought by Hayate and Azumi. They were happy, the boy was fairly intimidated by the looks of the elders of the both clans. The Namikaze clan were wearing grey Kimono with a Blue leather pauldron. The Uzumaki were wearing similar clothe but with a red Pauldron. The Namikaze had mostly yellow with some orange hairs while the other clan had mostly red and purple hair. The Namikaze Clanhead had a black kimono with two large yellow strip going from his belt to his shoulders, the Uzumaki clan head had one similar but with red strips.

"Come forward young man" said the Namikaze clanhead, he looked like a very strict man like some war hawk in Konoha. The young boy walked toward him, he was intimidated by all the stern look, and he tried not to look around and walked forward. The old man hugged him, surprising and startling him. "At last my grandson is home"

Naruto gaped "You're my Jiji?" the man nodded, he hugged the old man back. The elders from both clan smiled.

After the boy went to sleep after he had acquainted with his grandfather figure, the elders were infuriated that Konoha had used the boy as a Jinchuriki. At least he was saved from a life in the street. This boy was to be the next leader of both of their clan.

"What do you suggest Fujimoto" said Hanzo

"We cleanse the boy body from the demon fox inside him" said the Uzumaki leader

"And kill my little boy?" said Hanzo

"No, we have many secrets, Uzu was not destroyed on a wimp. We were feared for our art in Fuinjutsu and also for a treasure that my clan hold since the sage of the six path" said Fujimoto

"If you can get the fox out of my little boy without killing him, you have my blessing" said Hanzo

"I'll get Izuna and Sayuri for the sealing technique. It will take 2 month before we can fully extract the Biju. It's imperative that the boy doesn't unlock his chakra until then. If he does, then it will be impossible for the beast to be extracted without killing Naruto" said Fujimoto who got up and walked to the door.

"Don't worry. Get the seal ready, I'll make sure that he doesn't unlock it even by accident" said Hanzo who went back to reading the scrolls. His son was a genius, the Flying thunder god, a Kinjutsu of the Nidaime Hokage that he copied with the help of a seal. The old man smirked, he would make sure that the boy would surpass Minato. He couldn't train his son but he could train his grandson.

The elders who remained silent quickly got up and went home. A lot was said today and they were not pleased with Konoha right now.

2 month later...

Naruto was inside a temple inside the mountain, it was a very dark place where he was told to stay inside the circle where many characters were drawn on the stone. It was scribbling that he knew, they were about to use a sealing art on him.

"Hanzo-Jiji, what's going on?" asked Naruto a little afraid

"Don't worry Naruto. You have a beast sealed inside you. A demon fox, we are going to extract or it will hinder you potential a lot" said Hanzo as he promised that he would sat next to him.

"Will it hurt?" asked Naruto

"No, it won't but you will feel a pressure on your stomach like you had energy being sucked out of you. It will be normal. We will cleanse your body and chakra network from the beast poisonous chakra" explained the grandfather. Naruto nodded holding his grandfather hand tightly. Hanzo signaled them to begin the sealing. There was an Uzumaki mask on another circle that would be where the beast would be held.

" **Sealing Art: Positive transfer of the heaven** " said Fujimoto. Izuna and Sayuri maintained the dog seal as their faces started to leak sweat. Naruto felt a pressure on his belly, the sensation startled him as he clinged on his grandfather's arm.

"It will be over soon. Naruto" reassured Hanzo, a red chakra leaked from Naruto seal and entered the mask.

"Since when did I had this seal?" asked Naruto after he lifted his shirt to see where that red chakra was coming from.

"I'll explain everything after this is over" said Hanzo. The operation lasted for three hours, the last once of red chakra went to the Uzumaki Mask, the mask started to shift from a human face with horn to a fox face with 9 Matagama symbols on the forehead.

Naruto felt dizzy, his grandpa was right, he did feel weakened and soon was snoring on his grandad side. The old man smiled, the operation was success, if something went wrong, he wouldn't be sleeping now.

"You did it. Fujimoto" smiled Hanzo

"Did you doubt me Hanzo?" said a panting Fujimoto. The old man chuckled as he picked up young Naruto.

"I did, when was the last you did a sealing technique of this magnitude" said Hanzo

"That was right before the end of the second shinobi war. I saved my people, I had to sacrifice a large part of them to save what was savable" said Fujimoto, he looked downcast. He remembered that night. The attack was brutal, the city wall fell, the guard towers fell, and even the palace fell in a matter of minute. He had used a space-time sealing technique to transport as many people out of the island to the north of the demon country outskirt. An old outpost of the Uzumaki from the warring states era. In order to save the children and women, the men had to fight the invaders. He was supposed to die that day but the clanhead of that time pushed him inside the vortex circle. Right after that, there was a tale of the Uzumaki extermination around the world, with the tale of the Uzumaki Ashiyo using a powerful self-destruct technique to kill as many invaders inside the walls.

Hanzo let his old friend with his memories as he went outside the temple to the clinic.

"Fuso, I would like you to see if little Naruto is alright"

"Hai, Hanzo-sama" said the redhead woman who started to scan the boy's body. A little girl came in

"Mom... Who is this boy?" asked the redhead girl with glasses.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" said Hanzo

"He is my cousin?" said the little girl beaming to find a new potential friend of her age.

"Yes and no" said Fuso smiling

"He is your cousin by name only, but you don't share the same blood. He is from the main branch, while both of us are from a parallel branch" explained the medical ninja

"Hmph! I'll still see him as my cousin" said the girl, Hanzo chuckled. Another girl came in, she had redhair too.

"Hey Karin, let's go eat some Ramen at Hideki Stand" said the new comer

"Shut up Tayuya, I don't feel like eating. Look here is cousin Naruto!" she said pointing at the snoring boy on the table.

"But he is a Namikaze" said Tayuya who got closer and watched the boy.

"He is also an Uzumaki from the main branch" said Karin.

Naruto started to move, he yawned, stretched his arms, got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Jiji... I'm hungry" said Naruto half-asleep, then his eyes looked around then saw two girls staring at him "Cute"

Both girls blushed, Karin looked away while Tayuya was stuttering.

"W..w...who are you calling cute!" she said angrily but still blushed.

Naruto still half-asleep shrugged and said "You two"

Tayuya face was now the same colors has her hairs, Karin was the same.

"Hanzo-sama. Naruto is exhausted, he will need to rest. With the operation that he went through. The boy will need to eat healthier and I suggest he doesn't do any effort for a week" said Fuso, she ruffled Naruto hairs. The boy sighed.

"Eat this Naruto" Naruto still not totally just grabbed the soft spongy bread and ate it. He woke up with a jolt.

"Hahahahaha. I didn't say to swallow the bread in one go" said Hanzo

"Wow... Thank you Jiji, that's just hit at the right place" said Naruto rubbing his belly. "By the way... Where are we?"

"In the clinic, Fuso-chan was taking a look at you and these girls are Tayuya and Karin Uzumaki" said the old man. Naruto stared at them.

"You're still cute" blurted out Naruto, Hanzo had a belly laugh, Fuso giggled.

"D... Don't mock us! We are not cute!" said Tayuya

"We will be dangerous Kunoichi!" said Karin "Even Tsunade of the Sannin will be inferior to us!"

 _Intermission_

5 month later...

Naruto was in the backyard of the elder palace which was a training yard carved inside the mountain. Naruto was being taught the basic stance of the Uzumaki Whirlwind Taijutsu style. He was panting a lot, he felt lighter since that time with the sealing with Fujimoto-jiji. Hanzo was teaching how to use feint and deliver powerful kicks on the head then how to use fist, palm, backhand, knee, elbow and evasion.

"Not good enough... Again" said Hanzo, Naruto dashed as he did a reverse kick on his grandpa torso. The old man blocked it, the hit was nasty as there was a shockwave of wind on the grandpa hairs. "That's more like it. Again!"

Tayuya, Karin, Akin, Yuto and Tsuna were watching the fight. They wanted to learn this style as well. In the Uzushio there was two style of fighting in the Ninja Academy. The most offensive one was the Whirlwind style, the more defensive was the whirlpool style. Naruto launched a side back then went for a jump reverse kick from his left leg continued on his momentum and finished by a turning kick who landed on his grandfather chest who almost stumbled back.

"Impressive. Again" smiled Hanzo. Naruto was panting, this training was hard. Before jiji would teach him how to take his chakra, he will need to learn this style first and get the basic. Naruto decided to go a different pattern of attack, he made a feint move that he was about to use a kick again but shifted at last moment and went for a punch that connected with his jiji belly. The grandfather was smiling, his grandson was getting the git of this style nicely in only a few weeks. "Okay, the spar is over. Fujimoto will teach you the basic of the Whirlpool"

The Uzumaki elder came in and told the other who wanted to learn this technique to get in the square of the training ground. The 5 children who stared, quickly made their way inside and followed the movement made by the elder Uzumaki.

 _Intermission_

Two years later...

Naruto was now 7, he wore the Kimono of the Namikaze clan along with the Uzumaki crest on the back to state that he was from both clan. He was walking toward the council chamber along with Tayuya and Karin. The three of them were asked to go there by a SHADOW2. They wore black mask along with the black attire, they were the best that Uzu could muster in their ranks. Hayate and Azumi were part of it. The civilians waved at the younglings, their returned the waves.

A Chunin guard opened the door and motioned them to enter. The three children entered, they were greeted by the entire council.

"Ah! Naruto-chan, Karin-chan, Tayuya-chan" said Hanzo

"Hello Hanzo-jiji" bowed Naruto followed by the two girls besides him.

"Hayate, you can come out" said Fujimoto. There was a shadow in the corner of the wall, a form came from it. The three children gasped in surprised. There was nothing in the shadow, they could see the wall, but yet Hayate just came out of nowhere when he was lighted side of the room.

"Hello, Little-Naruto" said Hayate, the young boy nodded before returning his attention to his grandfather.

"Naruto, Karin, Tayuya. You three were put into a team as Genin of the village of Uzushio. Your Sensei for the next 3 years will be under Hayate Namikaze" said Hanzo. The three newest appointed Genin nodded.

"I have a question Hanzo-jiji" said Naruto

"Ask"

"After we have done the three years. What will we do after?" asked Naruto.

"You will be authorized to participate in a Chunin exam in five years. The remaining two years will be spent in outside black market mission" said Hanzo, the elders started to whispers amongst themselves. They had keep the village a secret and no Genin had been formed to join a Chunin exam since a long time ago. They were drafted into the SHADOW program to get the Chunin level in two to three years then come the Black Agent training ground, they were formed spies and infiltrators, basically Black Ops operatives like the Root ANBU.

"The Chunin exam?" said Tayuya

"Aren't we keeping this village location a secret?" said Karin

"Do you think it's wise to show the world that Uzushio is still there? What if Kumo, Iwa and Kiri stood together again to face us?" asked Naruto.

"Kumo and Iwa are at each other throats and Kiri is in the middle of a bloody civil war" said Hanzo who smirked and the elders where chuckling. "Besides, it's time our closest ally know that we are back and stronger than ever"

"Konoha?" said Naruto, the Uzumaki clan head nodded. "Will it be all?" Hanzo nodded.

"Okay, now that's its out. Let's go Team Shadow one" said Hayate motioning the three newly appointed Genin to follow him. They went to the training ground that were reserved for the SHADOW teams.

"Okay, now that you are now the first Genin Team that will compete in a Chunin exam. You will learn everything from the basic of the basic to the extreme chakra control that we use to control the shadow" said Hayate sitting in front of a log pool.

"Sensei what will we be learning for the next three year? Do we do mission to get experience?" asked Tayuya

"No, for the next three year, I will be training you each day until you three get into a good level. My level" said Hayate smiled the black clad ninja

"Do we learn to do that shadow technique you did? That was cool" said Naruto, Tayuya nodded and Karin smirked. Hayate locked inside his pocket and got out three Hitai-ate with the Uzu symbol on it. Naruto looked at it, he was smiling, his dream was to be a Ninja and how that was completed. He needed to set a new goal. Placed the forehead protector no his forehead, tightened the knock behind his head. He liked the grey fabric of his headband, it went well with his Kimono.

"Okay, today, I want you to see Old Toyotomi. And get acceptable Ninja gear from him. He also sell weapons and others useful wears for Ninja. Get what you want, I'll train you these three years into... pretty much everything" said Hayate smiling before disappearing in a shadow shunshin. Tayuya went home along with Karin, they would go there with their parents. Jiji was busy at the palace, so he would go there alone. He waved at people who waved at him when he walked toward the Toyotomi store.

"Naruto-chan" said the old man smiling "You here for your Ninja gear?"

"Hai! I was made Genin" said Naruto, Toyotomi lifted an eyebrow.

"Hanzo-sama doesn't want to hide anymore?" said Toyotomi to himself. "Ho well. Come let's take your measures then look for clothes and ninja gear that would suit a Genin"

The Old man took measure of the boy length and heights. He pulled different clothes in different of shade of grey to black. Naruto ditched the Kimono and went for a fishnet armor then went for a dark grey shirt with a black vest letting it open. He had a dark grey ANBU pants with black Tabi boots. He brought the set for a week along with white to grey regular clothes when he would not be in training or outside. He was also offered a mask his face and a bandana to hide his blonde hairs.

"A few more years and you will look like your grandad" said the store vendor

"I hope so. Jiji awesome" said the 7 year old.

Both went to the weapon side of the store, Naruto looked around, Shuriken, Kunai, paper bombs, paper flash, paper smoke bomb, gauntlets, claws, Tanto, chokuto, Katana, Ninjato, Kusarigama, war fans, Naginata and many other Ninja tools. He went with the Ninjato.

"Ah! Yes, a fine weapon for a Shadow" said the vendor. "If I may?"

Naruto handed the weapon to the old man, the old man showed him two techniques in the backyard of the store with the Ninjato which was shorter than the Katana. Quick draw which offered a surprise attack which cut a dummy in half and another which was a wind based technique that sliced 5 dummy in long range.

"Wow! That was cool!" said Naruto

"And that's just the Ninjato, the Katana offer better attacks range but slower the quick draw of the Roaring Tiger Style" explained the old man. Naruto nodded drinking the knowledge from the vendor. "If I were you Naruto, I would master at least two weapon at least"

"I think, I'll go for a Katana. But I don't know about the second weapon" said Naruto, the old man nodded, telling him to stay here. The elder came back with different weapon, the Kusarigama, a Kyoketsu shogei Knife, a Tanto blade and a war fan. In the meantime, the dummy repaired themselves.

"What? But they were destroyed!" said Naruto pointing at the dummy

"It's a seal which repair them" said the old man. Naruto nodded. "Now let's go for the Kusarigama and the Kyoketsu Shogei"

The old man was using the Kusarigama like he was a butcher, the weight ball at the end of the chain was lethal since it could decapitate someone easily. The scythe like of the blade side could easily spread the bowels on the floor. The Kyoketsu was similar but the knife was twirling around to offer a medium range to close range attacks, the use of the chains was the in the Kusarigama a defense but the weight ball was more prone to knock out an enemy than kill it. He then used the Tanto knife, using a flash technique to get around the dummy then flashed back next to Naruto, the head rolled.

"WOW! You gotta teach me that-tebayo!" said Naruto that was awesome

"Hayate will teach you everything" assured the old man patting the boy head. As he went for a war fan. The War fan was huge almost Naruto height. The old man twirled as he mustered a powerful wind jutsu which destroyed the training ground, the dummies and the wall. The jutsu hit a seal wall which protected the house who was just behind the training ground wall.

"I want the war fan too" said Naruto looking at the war fan like it was a treasure.

"I never said you couldn't master more than two weapon" chuckled the old man. Naruto smile brightened. Once inside, Hanzo was there waiting for them.

"Did you find anything you like?" asked the smiling old man to his grandson

"Yes! A Katana, a Kyoketsu Knife and a War fan" said Naruto pointing at the elder who put back the weapons then going to the counter with the three weapons along with the clothes.

"Close range, Mid-range and Long range" said Hanzo who approved "A Jack of all trades"

"Make sure to master all of them. Naruto-chan" said Toyotomi.

"Yes sir!" said Naruto, the vendor sealed the items in a scroll then gave it to Naruto. Hanzo paid for him, they went home after the vendor bid them a farewell.

"I wonder what's for dinner" said Naruto

"By the smell I'll say that Kotomi is making beef with fried rice and vegetables"

"Bleh... I hate vegies" said Naruto.

 _Intermission_

4 years later.

Naruto is now 11 years old, he was now taller than most of the children of his generation is Uzushio. He was at the training ground 1, where he sparred with Tayuya. Both of them were wearing only a black training Kimono with weight seals on.

"Show me what you can do" taunted Naruto in his whirlwind stance.

"Let's make a bet, Fishcake" said Tayuya getting on the Whirlpool stance.

"I'm game" said Naruto smirking

"The winner take the loser on a date" smiled Tayuya. Naruto frowned...

"You won't let me live with me telling you were cute are you?"

"Nope!" Smiled Tayuya

"Hajime!" said Hayate

Both dashed, Naruto went for a punch, Tayuya evaded the attack and redirected it on the side, Naruto then went for a kick on the temple, Tayuya ducked then gripped Naruto leg making him trip. The blond Ninja back flipped evading Tayuya strong palm.

"GO TAYUYA!" yelled Karin watching from behind the barrier seal.

"No one choose my side" sighed Naruto as he evaded a kick, Tayuya had went to the Whirlwind style. Naruto now was on the defensive, he evaded and redirected attacks with the whirlpool style. Tayuya thrown consecutive punches then went for a repeated kicks, Naruto stopped them since he couldn't evade them all in time. Tayuya was faster than him, but his defense remained firm.

"So... Where do you want that date?" said Naruto with a cocky grin.

"Don't act like you've won Fishcake" said Tayuya going for a reversed hook kick which landed right on Naruto face tossing him on the floor.

"YEAH! GO TAYUYA!" yelled Karin.

Naruto got up and went for the waterspout style. Tayuya stepped back, this style would hurt a lot. Tayuya tried a reverse kick, Naruto caught it and tossed her on the side.

"Damnit!" said Tayuya as she massed her back.

"Like I said... Where do you want the date and at what time?" smirked Naruto. Tayuya growled as she dashed to land a cut down kick on him, he stepped forward and tossed her on the floor. Naruto went to his starting position and Tayuya did the same.

"Lesson one Taijutsu. Over" said Hayate "That was good. Since when you knew the waterspout Naruto. Hanzo trained you?"

"Yes, Only Tayuya knew about it" said Naruto

"What? And what about me?! Naruto-Nii!" said Karin

"Well, you are mostly busy in the clinic" said Naruto, Karin looked downcast. "But I'll teach it to you if you want"

"You better! I have a dream to achieve!" said Karin.

"Okay round Two. Kenjutsu" said Hayate, Tayuya stepped out of the barrier and Karin went in with, unsheathing a Ninjato.

"Let's go Nii-san!" said Karin as she side stepped left and right eager to fight

"No bet?" said Naruto as he unsealed his Katana.

"Naa. I'm not lusting on my cousin" said Karin laughing

"HEY!" yelled Tayuya from outside the barrier.

"Hajime!" yelled Hayate. Both fighter dashed toward each other. Sparks could be seen where both blade collided. Both fighter wanted to dominate the other. Karin charged his blade with wind chakra tossing a large wind blade toward Naruto. Naruto had charged his own blade with wind chakra and redirected the attack on the side which crashed on the barrier.

Naruto twirled his blade in the ∞ pattern, chakra charged on his leg, he blurred yellow then stopped behind her while Karin fell on the ground unconscious.

" **Namikaze Kenjutsu: Silent Claw** " said Naruto, he had used the blunt side of the Katana. If he had used the sharp side, Karin would have been cut in two. He then walked toward Karin, then charged a little of lighting chakra on his thumbs then touched her ear. The jolt woke her up.

"What was that for!?" she said massing her ear.

"I won" smiled Naruto, Karin punched his shoulder.

"You owe me for this" said Karin as she groaned in pain "This will leave a mark"

"Naa" dismissed Naruto but received another punch which made him laugh.

"Lesson two Kenjutsu. Over" said Hayate smiling "You only used one technique"

"Well most of them are lethal. I rather use them on an enemy than my Imouto"

"Lesson three: Ninjutsu" said Hayate as he picked up a cigarette and lit it. "this is my turn now, don't hold back"

"Hai" said Naruto.

"Hajime!" yelled both girls

" **Katon: fire bullet!** " said Hayate as he spat several fire projectiles toward Naruto.

" **Suiton: Water Wall!** " said Naruto as he slammed both of his hand and water formed out of thin air protecting him from the fire.

"I doesn't matter how much time i see it, I'll always be impressed" said Karin, there was no water inside the barrier.

"Maybe he is the second coming of the Nidaime of Konoha" smirked Tayuya

" **Doton: Drilling Pike!** " said Hayate slamming his hands on the ground, multiple sharp pikes went toward Naruto, he jumped and evaded the coming earth pikes.

" **Suiton: Water gun** " said Naruto pointing his finger toward Hayate, a sizzling emanated from the very small water bullet that passed right next to Hayate head and a small crater formed just behind him. Hayate sweated a lot, that jutsu could have killed him. That was a Kinjutsu from the Hozuki clan, how did he knew it. 'Hanzo...' thought Hayate. " **Suiton: Water Bullet!** "

Naruto spat water projectiles in round of three burst toward Hayate who evaded them, he followed where Hayate was going missing him. He then went where he would be, the three water projectiles hit him, Hayate form started to melt in mud.

"Mud clone!" said Naruto as he jumped to evade a decapitation technique.

" **Shadow Evasion** " said Hayate as he disappeared, light faded as the torches were extinguished.

" **Shadow Evasion** " imitated Naruto as he disappeared too in the shadow. Karin and Tayuya observed, there was a water dragon passing from the far left side to the far right followed by a multiple flame projectiles. Hayate was tossed toward the barrier right where the girls were, both screamed in surprised. It was a mud clone. There were sparks in the shadows, a lightning techniques was launched, this time it was Naruto who was tossed toward the barrier but it melted in water.

"Tch... Show off" said Karin as more sparks and wind based techniques were tossed in the shadow. A couple of elders approached them and observed the sparks and clash sound inside barrier shadows.

"Ninjutsu?" asked the elder woman

"Yup, fighting in the shadow" said Karin "too bad we can't see from here"

Naruto and Hayate both landed in the lighted side which was the entrance, both were panting, Naruto had some burns on his training kimono and Hayate was damped from head to toe.

"Lesson three... Ninjutsu... Over" said Hayate as he tried to get up, Naruto did the same.

"You a Chakra pool monster Naruto" said Hayate

"Thanks, I got it from my mom" said Naruto, the elders chuckled.

They exited the special training ground and greeted the elder.

"So how our first Genin team is doing?" said the elder

"They are doing fine, they are currently a low Chunin level with the weight seals Fujimoto-sama" said Hayate

"What level without?" demanded Fujimoto

"High Chunin for the girls and Low Jonin for Naruto" said Hayate making the elder woman gasp.

"That's strong at such a young age?" said the old lady

"Of course. I trained them with everything I was taught." said Hayate

"Now it's time for you younglings to learn from the Uzumaki side" said Fujitmoto

"What will we be learning? Elder Fujimoto" said Naruto

"Sealing art. How is your level in calligraphy?"

"Very good, my writing with the ink brush is almost perfect" said Naruto

"Excellent, I will teach you how to write with Chakra" he said

"With... With Chakra?!" said the three children.

Fujimoto did four very fast hand signs then touched the ground, the writing formed in mere second and sealed a large rock formation leaving nothing.

"No way" said Karin

"Bullshit!" said Tayuya

"Awesome!" said Naruto

"And you will be learning a very lethal form of Kenjutsu for close quarters combat from our clan"

 _Intermission_

"Summoning jutsu!" said Hanzo as a black panther emerged from the smoke, the feline had a Hitai ate on his neck.

"What do you need Hanzo-sama" said the panther. Naruto pointed his finger at it...

"HE TALKED!" he yelled as he stepped back.

"Calm down Naruto, This is Fujitora, my familiar" said Hanzo.

"Summoning Jutsu!" said Fujimoto as a Giant Chameleon emerged from the smoke, the eyes looked everywhere then settled on Fujimoto and Naruto.

"A main branch member... I didn't see one since the second shinobi war" said the chameleon as his skin changed from green to red and yellow.

"Fujitora, I would like to make my grandson sign the Black Fang clan contract" said Fujimoto.

"I'll ask Momosuke-sama" the panther bowed before returning to his summoning island.

The chameleon opened his mouth and a scroll was given to Naruto.

"Sign this young Master. My clan will fight for you. My name is Minami Oda" said the Chameleon.

"Yes... How do I sign?" said Naruto. The panther was back with a scroll. Minami explained him how to use blood to sign the contract. He would be the sixth summoner of the Chameleon.

"The chief of the clan has giving his permission for him to sign" said Fujitora handing the scroll to Naruto. He opened and quickly redone the process.

A Shadow came in rushing in the training ground.

"Hayate-sama!" said the black clad masked Ninja

"What is it?"

"Sound Ninja had infiltrated our perimeters! Our cover will be blown if they make it to the border!" said the masked Ninja

"Shit... Now you three come. It's time to get your first kills" said Hayate as they dashed to the entrance. The three Genin behind him. The four of them once outside shunshinned toward the border of the country with the earth country.

In the wood of close to the Bird country.

A group of Sound Ninja were scouting the area when they stumbled upon a hidden village inside the crater of extinct volcano. They quickly retreated when a group of Ninja went for the attack.

"I can believe that... A hidden village in this unused and lost area" said a sound ninja. A shuriken flew right above his head. The Sound Shinobi in front of him was hit in the back of his head and fell on the ground. "Scatter!"

The five other members went into hiding as they prepared to counter attack.

"Who are these guys? I didn't recognize the symbol on their forehead protector" said one of the Sound Ninja.

"They are from Uzushiogakure. But they were exterminated... How is that possible" said the elder of the group, a Ninja from the Fuma clan. "Quick we need to..." He fell on the ground, a katana planted on his back.

"Shit! R..." his head rolled, Tayuya just behind him with a Ninjato. Karin just sliced the throat of another. The last tried to launch a Jutsu but his throat was sliced by Naruto who had unsealed the Kyoketsu Shogei Knife.

The three genin felt sick. Tayuya vomited behind a bush, Karin was in a state of shock as Hayate went to her to get her out of the funk. Naruto was looking at his bloodied knife, it felt wrong... Hayate pulled his Katana from the Sound Ninja back, cleaned it and sheathed it.

"This is just a beginning" said Hayate

"Does it get better?" asked Karin trembling, they were training to fight, but it was their first kill.

"No, but you will get used to it" said the veteran Ninja

They returned to Uzushio, Karin went home, she didn't sleep that night, she stayed on her mom's room. Tayuya wasn't different as she stayed awake the whole night. Naruto... Naruto meditated the whole night, watching the crescent moon from his large window. His first kill replaying in his mind over and over. Unsealing the knife from the seal on his wrist, he started twirling the chain as the knife, the twirling went faster as he tossed the chained knife toward the enemy who didn't see it, only to gargles in his own blood when he tried to breath as he crashed on the ground trashing before stopping.


	12. The ghost

This is a Naruto centric story, so there will be very few 'Konoha' moment. Only when there will be a Konoha Ninja to tell what's happened since he was gone. Naruto OOC, there will be a fair number of OC characters and some adaptation of powers from others manga/anime. Not too many, I'm not doing a cross-over nor a god-like Naruto.

Edit Note: ah! I forgot! Lemon on the second part! AND... i got rusty... sorry

The secret road: Ghost

Prologue:

* * *

Konoha council room – Report of the retrieval mission.

Naruto stood there, he looked lost. He didn't know what wrong he had done. Here was the council who presented him with an official order of the Hokage. Tsunade signature was visible at the bottom of the document. He was banned from Konoha for the multiple wounds he had given to Uchiha Sasuke while he was under the influence of a seal. Tsunade was not present, she was busy at the hospital trying to save all the genins that were wounded during the mission. Many members of the council didn't like this banishment and many nodded sadly to the young Jinchuriki while the civilians' members all smiled wickedly.

"This can't be…" said Naruto staring at the document.

"It is, brat. Now get out of our esteemed village, you have 3 hours to get your stuff before our Ninja get the green to kill you" smiled Homura. Next to him Koharu was smiling showing her teeth. The only one who didn't smile was Danzo. He was aware what Naruto was and who his father was. He mentally cursed for these stupid fools playing behind the back of the Hokage.

The document was a forgery, but it was signed by the Hokage when she was under the influence of alcohol which made it official. He didn't bother hiding his talent anymore as he shunshinned out of the council room to his apartment to quickly grab his stuff and leave. He was crying while doing, they were taking his dream, his home… Everything! He sealed everything inside a scroll and left the apartment almost bar except for the furniture. He dried his tears as he opened the door and looked above his shoulder one last time. A broken promise, a broken future and a home taken.

He walked through the street of Konoha, no one even bothered with him, some of them were smiling while others scowled. He didn't bother answering the Ichiraku when they waved at him. He then started to dash toward the gates. No one stopped him, only one watched from afar, Anko was frowning with the recent orders that were given to the military. To attack and kill Uzumaki Naruto at noon which was in 2 hours from now.

Council room backroom.

Danzo was walking toward the exit, the council had been very vocal between the shinobi heads and the civilians who called them demon lovers and should feel ashamed. He had quit the session since it didn't have any purpose but to make Konoha lose its power. He slammed his can on the ground once and three root operatives came from the shadows. He pulled a scroll out of his sleeve and handed it toward one of the operatives.

"Give this to Uzumaki Naruto" said Danzo who didn't bother getting a reply from his agents as the three disappeared in an ink shunshin.

Danzo knew about the Akatsuki and it would be disastrous if the Kyuubi ended up in the hand of such a shadowy group. He made a pre-emptive maneuver by giving the boy it's rightful inheritance. The scroll contained a sealing a kanji and a letter from the old councillor. Naruto might have been out of his reach, because of the Sandaime and the council, but he respected Minato no matter how soft the man was when it was about leading Konoha. He would at least honor the dead Hokage by sending the boy the man jutsu and some of his own as a parting gift. As he walked toward his home, he had too think about damage control. The boy had influence in neighboring countries such as the land of wave and the land of spring that were freed by the boy. Yes, he had a lot to do. If the boy ever returned, he was certain that he would seek him to demand more answers. Danzo smiled as he reached his home.

Half-way toward the land of wave.

Naruto sadness had changed into anger as more and more, memories replayed in his mind. How Konoha treated him. He knew the memories were induced by the bastard fox as he tried to shake them off. Three masked figures emerged from the shadow in front of him. He pulled out a kunaï and was immediately in the defensive. The agents were surprised by the stance he had used. It was the Hummingbird style which needed a kunaï to use.

"Naruto-san, a gift from Danzo-sama" said the Agent who tossed a scroll toward him as they vanished in a ink shunshin.

Naruto caught the scroll then blinked, the three agents had disappeared. He put the scroll inside his jacket and would read once he was in wave. He needed a place to go to heal properly. His torso, despise being healed still hurts. His angers had lowered considerably due to the surprise of these three weirdos. But soon the sadness returned. He needed to rethink his life goals and maybe get a new home somewhere. He didn't know where to go, the only place that would welcome him was Tazuna's house.

It took half the day for Naruto to reach wave while jumping from tree to tree. And ten minutes to reach the shores then… He looked dumbfounded when he stared at the name of the bridge.

'No way' thought Naruto. He then remembered that he still had his Hitai-ate on… He undid the knot and stared at it. It was his last momentum of his past time as a Ninja of Konoha. His last reminder of the first person who acknowledged him as Naruto. Iruka-sensei. From the corner of his left eye, he saw the tombstone of the two person who made his nindo. He sighed as he went over there. Placing his Hitai-ate between both of the two who he admired the most.

"I guess, this is where my dream dies" said Naruto. He then looked at the giant sword. Then, he stared at the Haku tombstone. He silently prayed for both. He felt a hand on his left shoulder, he looked up and saw Haku smiling at him before vanishing into thin air. He had heard a faint voice inside his head when he saw Haku smiling. 'Live on, Naruto'. He smiled and vowed to do just that.

It was with a weight lifted from his shoulder that Naruto walked toward the bridge, a mist suddenly engulfed the bridge. He smiled at remembering Zabuza jutsu. The mist then dissipated just as it came in. A breeze ran to his hairs like they were ruffled by a hand. Naruto would follow a similar path to Zabuza now. He would travel and never stay at one place, doing odd jobs to get something to eat and buy supplies. His wound would need to heal properly first.

He never seen the small toad who looked saddened when Naruto entered another mist that formed and disappeared in it. The toad vanished from his place, to inform the toads of this new development.

Tazune was watching the TV for the forecast, he then zapped to another channel. The civil war in mist was still going on and the refugees came in different neutral island seeking asylum from the deranged Yondaime Mizukage. He sipped his saké when he heard someone knock at his door.

"Who is it?" Inari is at Iron country for his apprenticeship and Tsunami was in the Daimyo castle as the acting the current leader. Until the council elected a proper noble to rule their island. He opened the door and was surprised to see the blonde goofy boy from Konoha "Naruto?"

"Yup, old man. Can I stay for a day or two?"

"Sure, come in" he said as he let Naruto enter. He was intrigued at why he was there, and he was without his ninja headband. He asked him why he was there and without his Hitai-ate. He told him everything. Tazuna was frankly distraught by all what Naruto told him, his childhood, the abuse, the council banning him for completing a mission. How they dragged him into the council while he had just woken up from a surgery done by the Hokage.

"Well… Let me tell you something" said Tazuna, Naruto stared him "Fuck them"

"To tell you the true, it's the first time I'm so lost. I don't even know what to do or where to go" said Naruto as he sipped his tea cup. He discovered that he liked tea a lot.

"You should just do what you heart tells you to" said Tazuna

"What's my heart tells me to?"

"Yes, go where the wind blows" suggested Tazuna.

Naruto was left in his thought as Tazuna picked up his cup of tea and shown him which room he could use for his stay. He went upstairs to his designated room and sat on the futon. He stared at the clouds outside and remembered the scroll he had inside his jacket.

He broke the wax seal that was on it. He didn't recognize the logo on the wax seal. He unrolled the scroll and started reading the letter.

'Uzumaki-san.

My name is Shimura Danzo, I was a teammate of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

I'm a member of the civilian council that banished you. I vetoed many laws that were made to temper your education and growing. They out-manoeuvred me with the banishment in the last meeting we've met. I know you, young Uzumaki, I knew your parents. Me and Hiruzen didn't always see an eye for an eye, but we both loved our home. Konoha. I made many plans to take you as my apprentice when you were younger to protect you from the civilians. But Hiruzen only saw the good side of his village and refused all of my demands, fearing that I would subject you to my root training. Something, that would have help you in the long run.

Down below is a seal. The seal contains your heritage and your parents' letters. You will need your blood to open them. I respected your parents as they were the best ninja of Konoha. I wish you luck in your endeavors, Namikaze Naruto and good luck.'

"Namikaze Naruto?" he thought aloud, confused. He saw the seal on it and used his chakra to open it. Once the smoke dissipated, he saw three scrolls, two were letters and last was a sealing scroll. Probably his inheritance.

He opened the first letter – Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime?

'Hello, son' he read as his eyes widened

'You are probably freaking out reading this. Yes, I am your father.

I'm sorry to have given you this burden, but there was no other way to save Konoha. These are my last line before my last breath. I've been feeling jumpy during the week, like someone was spying on me and your mother. I've assigned my best ANBU and asked Hiruzen to help me with your birth. But someone was able to enter the sealed room where you supposed to be born. A man with a mask who called himself Uchiha Madara had ripped the Kyuubi out of your mother seal. Controlling the beast with his Sharingan, he unleashed it in the middle of Konoha, creating havoc and chaos. I fought the masked man and defeated him, but he had a power like I've never seen before, he could go through matter and physical attacks didn't get to him. I was able to beat him using my flying-thunder god jutsu. He warned me that he would come back for the beast. So, he will probably target you. My only wish was to see you grow up and put my Ninja headband on your forehead when you would have graduated. I asked Hiruzen to not tell you this until you were of age. You see, your mom and me had many enemies in Iwa. They held a hatred towards me after I a slaughtered three entire platoons that planned to invade Konoha. That roughly 4 500 ninjas.'

Naruto expression remained neutral, but he was impressed with his dad.

'And your mom had enemies in Kiri, she had eliminated numerous Kiri shinobi in the third shinobi war with a fair amount of the seven swordsmen of Kiri. I was called the Yellow flash and your mother was called red death.

I've left you, my ninjutsu and all of my properties to you when you will be of age or obtained Jonin rank.

I believe in you, Naruto. I believe that you can overcome whatever the Kyuubi might give you.

I love you, your dad, Namikaze Minato'

There was blood on the letters. Naruto stared at it, some tears fell on the letters. He didn't know if he should feel proud to be his son or angered that he choose him for a burden. But then he had read that his father believed in him. He couldn't suppress the smile that was forming on his face.

He rolled the letter and put it inside his jacket. He then went for the next one. -Kushina Uzumaki

'My maelstrom' he read, he wiped the tears, he could feel the love of his mother reading that simple sentence.

'My name is Kushina Uzumaki, I'm your mom. I'm so happy to finally see you. You are in a little crib now, you look so small and weak. I simply wish to be the shield to protect you from whoever that masked man was. I don't have much time; my strength is leaving me. My wishes were to see you growing up, train you in our clan styles. To be there when you would have done your first kill, to be there when you enter the ninja academy. And maybe scare any tramp fan girls from you like I did with your dad. To wrap you in my arms when you would have a nightmare, to see your first walking step and be present to your wedding one day to a feisty woman. I won't accept any weakling or fan girls in my family. You better find someone who loves you for who you are and stand with you no matter what you choose or do' He smiled reading that line.

'I've left you with my scrolls, my sword which is a very special sword that was passed down from generation to generation in the Uzumaki main branch family. You better treat it with respect. It will test you then will tell you its name. It's a swordsmen thing. Remember to eat your vegetables and fruits. Don't eat just ramen like I did. I was chubby when I was younger. What am I saying… You're my son, so, you probably are a Ramen addict by the time you read this' Naruto chuckled reading this.

'I fear for what you will have to face with the Kyuubi sealed in you. Unlike your dad, I know what a Jinchuriki life is. I was lucky to have been protected by the Sandaime. But whatever you decide to do in your life. Remember this. My son, my maelstrom, whatever you do with your life. I'll always love you'

He smiled as tears blurred his vision, his wiped them as there was more on.

'Ps: You better have a huge family. I want many grandkids, 8 would be nice. Uzumaki were always a big family'

Naruto eyes widened, and his mouth was gapping. Just how was he supposed to do that? He didn't even know how kids were made to begin with. He sighed to himself, it was something he would have to pick it up during his travel. He rolled out the scroll-letter and put it in his jacket. Now that he thought about it, he would need new clothes for himself and orange was something he would have to ditch off. He would go for something simple… maybe white or black.

'Nah, I'll go for black' thought Naruto. He then looked at the third scroll, he picked it up and unrolled it. There was one sealing Kanji on it. He did the tiger seal and unlocked it.

Naruto was surprise by the look of the sword, it was a double edge sword, reminded him of the one used by that freak Orochimaru. He picked it up, he face felt on the ground.

* * *

Naruto soulscape –

Naruto was blinking, trying to get used this new feeling. He was drifting in some space… Levitating to what looked like the sky of some civilian city. That was the capital by the looks of it. He only seen photos of it. He looked around, the skyscrapers were huge.

"So, this is my new master" said a voice

Naruto turned his head toward the voice, he was surprise to see a old man in heavy dark green armor. The old man had white hairs a goatee and a big Nodachi on his back.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto whose attention went to the rest of city

"My name is …."

"Huh? I didn't hear that" said Naruto who looked at the old man

"I see… you can't hear it"

"Where am i?"

"This is your soulscape"

"Soulscape?"

"This is where your soul is. This is how I am able to communicate with you without the interference of the demon fox that is sealed within you"

"Oh…. This place is huge and bright"

"This is just a representation of your soul" smiled the old man

Naruto thought for a moment, he remembered that he picked the sword then…

"You are the sword" he pointed at the old man

"You are as dense as the many Uzumaki that were my masters before you" chuckled the old man. Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly and laughed nervously.

"Why can't I hear your name?"

"Until, you master my sword, you will not hear my name" said the old man "The sword changes everytime it picks up a new master. This is the form of Kushina's father"

"My grandpa?" asked Naruto

"In a way, yes"

"What do I have to do for mastering you"

"Summon me and try to say my name"

"How do I do that?"

"Picture the sword in your mind and try summoning it"

"Easier said that done" mumbled Naruto as he closed his eyes and pictured the sword. He imagined as griping the handle, he felt the texture of the leather, the cold steel… He pulled on the sword summoning it. He opened his eyes and was surprised by the sword form. It was different from the one he had picked up. It had jagged patterns on the steel and had turned black. The leather had turned blood red and there was a small piece of fur at the bottom with the same color. There was also a marking near the guard of the sword. The kanji of nine was there.

"Benihime" he said, staring at the sword.

"Yes, you said it" said a female voice. Naruto stared at the woman, she had vivid red hairs and green eyes. The woman smiled at him. She was wearing a black dress with blue flames and red thunders patterns on it.

"You changed"

"As I told you" she giggled. He was chuckling nervously… he loved that giggle of hers.

"So…. What's happens now?" he asked, he ducked and leaped away from that sudden slash he had received from hers.

"Now? We train" she smiled wickedly… The crazy snake lady smile wickedly. Naruto gulped as he evaded all her slash. He then blocked her slash, her strength tossed him toward one of the skyscraper, making a hole on it.

"Damn, you are strong" he said. She giggled before getting back to 'Anko smile'. He quickly picked himself up to avoid a cut from her. She was fast, Naruto had blocked another strike purely on instinct. The fight went on for hours as Naruto picked up a lot of her techniques and mastered while fighting her.

"Good…. Now let's see if you can imitate this." she smiled coyly, she brought her sword above her before slashing in the air. Naruto eyes widened when he saw a blade made of chakra making his way toward him. The blade cut everything in its path. He jumped on the side, evading the cut, the blade kept its course as it cut several buildings in two. She slowly sheathed her sword.

"Holy shit" said Naruto who eyes widened seeing the effect of the attack.

"That was the Uzu Ryu: wind claw" she smiled. She disappeared making a loud boom like sound, flashing from her place next to Naruto. He ducked as she suddenly unsheathed her sword and kept it drawn up for a moment. 5 second later, the building next to them slowly slid due to the diagonal cut of Benihime strike.

"And that was just chakra pressure used on the sword" she winked at the shivering blond boy at her feet.

"W…what is chakra pressure?" he asked

"It's an old art that is long forgotten. Chakra pressure is possible with people with dense chakra. Like yours. It requires a near perfect chakra control, but once you mastered it, any ordinary slash won't be able to pierce your skin. Or like I did, if you put chakra pressure on the blade, nothing can't stand the slash"

"What if someone with low level chakra tried to use it?" he asked after he retrieved some of his initial composure.

"Nothing, the art would be just a fleeting dream of him or her" she smiled, he slowly sheathed her sword before tapping on the handle, which made a click noise, fully sheathing the sword. The building fell on the ground making everything shake.

"Wow…." Said Naruto seeing stars when she did. She looked so cool. Benihime sweat dropped seeing her new master behavior.

"It's time for you to go to sleep" she said smiling at him.

"Huh?" he found himself staring at the wall. He sat up as he stared outside, it was night time, he turned on the light of the room and found the sword lying on the floor. It changed from her previous form to this new one. It had the same shape but was slightly longer. The patterns on the blade looked like waves of fires on it. A puff of smoke came out of nowhere and a sheath was there, in the same red colors as the leather on the handle. He put the sword next to his futon as he went to sleep. He had things to do tomorrow, he wondered what time it was, he looked at the clock near the door. It was 1 am. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning –

Naruto woke up well rested, he yawned since for the first time. He stared at the pile of object that was on at the floor. He continued to look at the object since he wasn't hungry for the moment. He found several scrolls with blood seals on them. He opened them all. He saw the Rasengan, Flying thunder god, adamantine chains, Three fighting style, 2 taijutsu and 1 Kenjutsu. The Hummingbird, the Waterspout and the Tiger fang. The first one was his dad taijutsu, the second was his mom taijutsu and the last one was his mother Kenjutsu style. He also found a scroll full of bills. His eyes widened seeing all the rolls of Ryo bills on the floor. He never had so much money before.

'Well, money won't be a problem for a moment' thought Naruto. He would be able to buy his stuff at the local store then he would get a in cruise ship maybe. He didn't have authorization to be in fire country anymore.

He quickly grabbed his stuff and resealed, he went downstairs only to see Tazuna snoring in front of the TV who was still open. He shook his head and closed it. He then went to the merchant district of the village and grab some stuff.

The village had changed a lot, kids were running in the street chasing after a cat. People were chatting and some where glaring at each other. No one paid attention to him. He located a weapon store and headed there. Inside, it was full of Ninja and Samurai supplies. Kunaï, shurikens, different sword and other weapons.

"Hello, young man" said the clerk

"Hello, do you have clothing in this store?" he asked

"Sure, there are on the section over there" said the clerk pointing behind the weapons cases.

"Thank you" said Naruto as he went over there and started to look for clothes. Navy blue jackets, different camo colors, black vest, mail armor, fish net armor, top tanks, leather armors. He stared at the mail and fishnet armors. Mail was kind of heavy while the fish net was light and offered more liberty of movement. He picked up the fishnet armor then went for his shirts, pants and maybe get a jacket or vest. He picked up several navy blue, blood red and black shirts, black, camo grey, blood red pants. He also picked up three jackets and one utility vest that would help him store his scrolls. He paid for the clothing then went to pick up his ninja supplies along with a couple of blank sealing scrolls.

"Thank you and come again" said the clerk with a smile.

"Yeah... i will" said Naruto, he wasn't used to people being nice to him. Store clerk in Konoha were always jerks to him.

When he was back at Tazuna, he was surprised to see the old man had prepared a breakfast and had left his share on the table. He went to his room and dropped his bags there before getting his breakfast. Eggs, bacon, steamed vegetables and a fish. Tazuna came in as he was back from… whatever he was up to.

"Hey, Naruto sleep well?" he asked

"Yes, I went to the merchant district to get some new clothes" he said

"ditching the orange tracksuit?" asked the old man

"Yup, its just a reminder of a painful past" the old man nodded

"I've just received a contract, I might be out for the following months. Tsunami mostly lives in the castle now. And Inari might not be here for three years" said Tazuna.

"It's alright, my wounds are mostly healed, and I bought what I needed before I hit the road" said Naruto

"The road, you mean the boat?" said Tazuna remembering about being banned from entering the fire country.

"Yeah…" he laughed nervously.

"What will I say if your friends when they try to find you?" Naruto thought about it for a moment… Did he have friends in Konoha? Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji had stopped hanging out with him long ago. Sakura… well, she had only eyes for Sasuke. Hmm… No, he didn't really have friends in Konoha, he thought.

"Nothing, I doubt they will try to get to me. If they do… tell them what you want" Tazuna nodded.

With that said, he had picked up his dishes and put them on the sink. Before going to the guess room and get into his new clothes, he would probably burn the orange track suit. He quickly tossed his track suit and tried his new clothes. He first put the fishnet armor which was figure-hugging tight, he then put a blood red shirt, then came the grey camo pants and the dark grey jacket. Satisfied with his new looks, which gave him a vibe of a Shinobi, he sealed all his stuff in the blank sealing scrolls. The red scroll contained his parents and Danzo letters, the green scroll had his remaining stuff. The last one would be for later. When he went downstairs.

"Well, now you look professional" smirked Tazuna, making the young blond pout, which made him laugh.

"Thank you, for letting me stay" said Naruto

"No, need to thank me. You are always welcome here. I'll give you the spare keys if you ever came back here and I am not here" said Tazuna tossing him one.

"You don't need to"

"You're a friend to my family Naruto, you helped me when I lied to you, you brought back hope in this country. This is small to what you have given us" assured Tazuna, which made Naruto accept his gift. "Be sure to come by whenever you are in the area"

"I will and thanks for everything" said Naruto as he waved at the old man.

Once the door was closed, Tazuna sighed. As he pulled a letter from his pocket. It was a letter from the Godaime who found out about what the council had done and made the banishment void, she wanted Tazuna to delay Naruto and team 7 + two others were on the way to bring him back to the village. He didn't have the heart to betray Naruto and quickly tossed the letter of the Hokage to the trash bin.

"I just hope I did the right thing" said Tazuna aloud, he felt a breeze on his shoulder which made him shivers.

When the team from Konoha made it to the land of wave, it was already to late, Naruto had taken a cruise ship to god know where. Naruto was enjoying his time in the ship, it was his first time on such a large ship and it wasn't at costly as he thought since he had a 35% discount from the captain who recognized him as the hero who freed his homeland. His first destination was the crescent moon island.

* * *

3 years later –

There was a new entry in the A near S rank in the Bingo book.

Code name: Ghost of Uzu

Information

Name: Unknown, answer to the name ghost

Age: unknown, probably 16-17

Affiliation: Unknown, seen by Hunters ninja near the ruins the Uzushio.

Known information: Undefeated swordsman, Ninjutsu specialist, known for using the flying thunder god and was labelled as the Ghost of the Yondaime in Iwa, the red flash in Kumo and the yellow devil by the Yondaime Mizukage regime. Known for working for S ranked mission for Suna. Wore a black jacket with a blood red crest of Uzu on the back of it. Has a face mask hiding half of his head, cyan blue eyes and is rumoured to be immune to slash attacks. Has a Tsurugi sword with the Kanji of Nine on it.

Bounty: 15 million alive and 2 million dead. In multiple villages.

Naruto was enjoying a nice meal in an Inn in the land of water countryside. He was here to hunt down a group of dissidents who wanted to overthrow the Godaime Mizukage and restore the old regime of the Yondaime Mizukage with the hunt of bloodline holders as a village duty. It was a black-market contract that he accepted after he had claimed the bounty of a blood thirsty maniac who slaughtered many civilian village in one of the islands of the land of water.

The dissidents worked in far north of the main island and often raided caravans that were going to the hidden mist. The contract wanted the head of Asakura Mikki, the Jonin commander of the previous Mizukage. Right now, he was seriously annoyed by the constant stares of his partner.

She had dark blue eyes, red hairs and a faint blush on her face whenever they were eating. He had to remove his face mask when he ate. Naruto, over his travel had build an whole network of spies and informant for his work in certain areas. Her name was Ameyuri Isana, a former Ninja of Kiri who deserted the Yondaime Mizukage regime and joined the resistance for a time before turning mercenary. They had done many mission together. She was swordswoman, not on his level, but was deadly with her Sai weapons and her dual tanto form. She was a year older than him.

"You really should ditch that face mask of yours" she said as she finished her 5th stick of dango.

"I will, when this job is over" said Naruto as he looked around for potential enemies. There were none, just the usual wary stares from the patrons and the clients of the Inn. Tonight, was the night, they would find that thorn in the shoes of the Godaime Mizukage.

"Ready for tonight mission?" she asked pulling her hood hiding most of her face.

"As ready as I can be, Isana-san" he said, pulling his hood, hiding his blond hairs.

The two dashed toward the forest where the dissidents were last spotted. The forest was dense in this area with many ponds, rivers and the constant mist that would bath the region. They landed on the branch of a tree, above the mist and started scouting the area with their sensor techniques. Naruto felt a hundred chakra signals just north of them.

"2 hundred, maybe more north of here" said Naruto

"It's a campsite, we need confirmation it is the rebels before we do anything" she said, remembering the mission parameters. There was a group of bandits in the area too. Destroying them was a secondary objective, the main one being the elimination of the rebel leader. Naruto pulled his signature jutsu and sent a dozen of clones in the mist to scout while under a transformation technique.

Naruto and Isana stayed hidden in the tree shadow as they waited for the shadow clone to confirm if their target was in the zone. Naruto stiffened when he felt is shadow clone's memories back.

"Target confirmed, he is in the camp. They are 3 hundred and bandits are entering their camp as we speak now"

"How much?" she asked

"5 hundred bandits and 3 hundred Jonin level Ninja"

"No wonder the Ninja of Kiri have difficulties dealing with them" she said, Naruto jumped and landed at the tree roots, Isana landed next to him.

"My clones are placing multiples paper bombs tags all over the campsite and some are infiltrating the camps to cause mass panic while we deal with the leader of the rebellion" said Naruto, Isana nodded as they entered the mist to the camp.

Rebel camp.

Miyuki Asano, was a Jonin during the reign of the Yondaime, she only obeyed orders. She didn't have anything against the bloodline wielders, but she had killed a fair amount of them during the mass purge of them. She followed Mikki because she used to be the Jonin commander of the Yondaime and she refused to follow that tramp of Godaime. She had killed her boyfriend during the first rebellion.

She was starting to fantasize about getting even with the Mizukage when she felt a sharp pain on her neck, she quickly put her hands on it and found that she couldn't breath and was chocking on blood. The only thing she saw before darkness claimed her was two beautiful blue eyes who looked sad at her. She understood what had happened, this man had sliced her throat, one of her hand clutched his vest and tried to pull him to her. She tried to speak but was silenced by the man's tanto pierced her heart.

Her last thought went to her family and her dead boyfriend. She smiled knowing that she would see them soon.

"I wonder why she was smiling" said Isana

"Probably thinking about dead love ones" said Naruto who had seen the look of her eyes.

They had successfully infiltrated the rebel camp and they were now skillfully evading patrols and war dogs. Isana was a poison and Genjutsu specialist, she had put an odorless agent on them which was lethal to dogs only. The dogs quickly fell one by one when they were picked their smells.

Mikki was busy looking at the map, she planned to put three more campsites at key points to disturb the Mizukage trading routes. She had to plan to destroy Port town to completely shut Kirigakure from outside. With that done, invading Kirigakure the same the rebels did before would a piece of cake. She hated bloodline holders just as much as the Yondaime Mizukage did.

She instinctively pulled out her Katana, stopping a hooded person from beheading her. She leaped back, putting some distance between her and this mysterious man.

"I see the Godaime had sent his lapdogs to kill me" she sneered.

"This is only business" said the emotionless voice of Naruto which made the woman angrier. That was a bounty hunter trying to claim her head.

"A bounty hunter…" she said then she looked at his sword, it was an old Tsurugi sword with a hexagonal shaped guard, she saw the kanji of Nine near the base of the edge. Her eyes widened, she had the last updated Bingo book with her "The ghost of Uzu"

Right after she had said that, there was many explosions in the camp which event lifted the tent they were in. She saw many large black smokes columns coming from everywhere around the camp. She also heard many screams. Rebels and Bandits were battling each other. She didn't understand what was going on. Naruto knew what was going on, Isana had used one of her famous poison which induced delirium and paranoia to people who inhaled her poison. A rebel would see an enemy and so would the bandits when facing on of their comrades.

"You will pay for this!" she snarled as she used one of her secret technique to behead that bastard. She disappeared in a shunshin and reappeared behind him. Her blade was about to connect with his neck when the boy disappeared in a yellow flash which made her eyes widen when her vision suddenly fell dark. She didn't even know that she had died, her head rolled on the ground only to be picked up by Naruto who sealed it.

"What do we do with the rest?" asked Naruto to Isana who had just sat there.

"Nothing, the poison will kill any survivor within a day" she shrugged.

"Then, let's claim the bounty" said Naruto who warped out of the camp. Isana sighed, she disappeared in a cloud smoke. He had used one of his swordsmanship skills, the flash step while she used the Shunshin no jutsu to follow him.

The more they approached the hidden mist, the more the fog got thicker, and they could sense that multiple ninja were surrounding them. They didn't do anything as long as they didn't try any confrontation with them.

Two of the stalkers went close to them

"Halt! What are your business with Kiri gakure" said a masked Ninja with the Kiri Hitai-ate on his shoulder.

"We are here to claim a bounty. We have special orders" said Naruto who pulled out said orders. The ninja from Kiri took the piece of paper and saw the genuine marking of the Godaime Mizukage on it. He ordered his Ninja to scramble.

"Follow me" said the masked Ninja, the two didn't say anything as they followed the ninja toward the gate of the hidden village. The village was in the middle of reconstruction, he saw several buildings under construction. Civilians walked in the streets, Ninja patrolled the streets and rooftops. The masked Nin lead them to a large blue-grey palace with the kanji of Water on it. The walk inside was silent as a lot of people narrowed their eyes seeing the pair of hooded figures.

The masked man knocked at the door before opening the Mizukage office. He waved at them to follow him. They entered the Mizukage office. Naruto was surprised to see that hair colors, auburn. The woman had Uzumaki ancestry, he was sure of it.

"Hmmm… Hooded figures in duo… I'm almost certain that you are part of this organisation hunting special people" said the Mizukage, as the cyclops next to him narrowed his only available eye and the shy figures next to him straightened his posture and had a hand on his sword handle.

"We aren't part of the Akatsuki, we are mercenaries claiming on a Asakura Mikki bounty" said Naruto pulling a scroll from under his sleeve. The masked man took the scroll who unsealed it, once the smoke cleared, the room went silent seeing the head of the rebel's leader. Mizukage smiled in approval, that was one problem that was dealt with.

"and the bandits?" She asked

"Probably on their dying breath" said Isana

"really?" asked the swordsman who returned to his shy persona

"Yes, I trust my poison" she said

"Can you pull your hood?" asked the Mizukage, she was more interested in Naruto than Isana. Both obeyed, Isana had an emotionless poker face and Naruto still had his facemask. "and the face mask… please"

Naruto nodded as he pulled the mask, everyone gasped, he looked like a perfect replica of the Yondaime Hokage despise the whiskers marks. The Mizukage eyes had a glint of lust in her eyes looking at the handsome looking man in front of her. 'Oh, the thing I would do to you' she thought making Naruto hairs on the back of his head stand-up. She imagined many things that she would do to him, hmm… all the positions, how he tasted, just how big was he under the belt? So many questions…

"…. kage-sama… Mizukage-sama!" said the cyclops which pulled Mei from her reverie.

"Yes? Ah! Yes, where was i?" she smiled sheepishly

"the bounty on Mikki" said Isana who was pissed off on how she had looked at Naruto. Mei cleared her throat.

"Yes, the 5 million Ryo bounty and the bonus of 2 million more for dealing with the bandits" she said, the cyclops nodded disappearing in water shunshin. "What is your names?"

"I go by the name of Ghost of Uzu" he said, earning another gasp from the Kiri nins.

"I go by the name of deadly flower" she said. Mei nodded, she didn't really care what the woman name was.

"well deserved names" said Mizukage smirking at Naruto. The cyclops came back in with the promised money. Naruto caught the money, him and Isana would share it evenly.

"Well, if that's all" said Naruto as he bowed to the Mizukage, Isana imitated him as they went for the door.

"Wait a moment" said Mizukage "Can I invite you to stay for a day in Kiri?"

"We are sorry, Mizukage-sama. But we have to move out of the land of water before tomorrow morning"

"why?" she asked

"The cruise ship leaves tomorrow, so we have to be at Port town before tonight" said Isana

"I see… It's a shame. Well, if you ever go back to Kiri gakure, be sure to visit" she winked at Naruto who had a poker face 'Ho, shit…' thought Naruto. They nodded as the masked man opened the door and they went straight to the gates.

"That was…"

"weird?" said Isana

"Yeah… I'm just 16… I don't look that old am i?"

"Actually, you do look older" she smirked

Naruto had a cloud over his head "Do I?"

"Well, you're 1m87 and I told you, you look cute without the facemask" she said.

The rest of the travel to port town was silent, they arrived very late in the night. They were tired, Naruto wanted to go back to his hotel room and hit the bed. Isana had other things in her mind as she followed Naruto in his hotel room. They shared the hotel room since it was the last available in the whole town. As soon as he ditched his cloak on the table, he was tackled by Isana whose lips crashed on his. She tasted like caramel. Naruto tried to maintain his balance but fell on one of the two beds.

"Wait wait Isa…. hmm" was all he was able to say before she claimed his lips again.

"No waits…" she said, her eyes were filled with lust and envy. Naruto was a little frightened by these eyes. He was never subjected by these eyes before. He had seen envy and lust before but not of this magnitude the way her eyes glinted right now. She undid her shirt, showing her black laced bra, Naruto felt something wash over him when he saw her that way. He was… unused to this feeling. He felt himself blush which pleased the woman to get such a reaction to the usual stoic partner.

The next thing she did was pull his shirt out, she literally licked his abs going to his neck making him shiver and his pants to get tighter. To be honest, Naruto was experiencing something new, something he had never faced before. His mind literally stopped when Isana undid her bra. Running on automatic, he leaned and caught her left breast with his mouth before sucking it, she gasped at the sudden contact of his mouth to her sensitive nipple. She did her best in trying to undo his belt, he helped her as he tossed his pants on the floor and did the same for her, she didn't protest as she was getting wetter with how Naruto was taking the lead.

His nose picked a fruity smell, he followed the scent and stopped in front of her panties, she opened her legs for him and bite her lips, wondering what he would do. She yelped when she felt his mouth on her precious part, literally sucking her juice.

"Oh… oh! OH! That's the spot! Kami! Naruto!" she screamed. She came quickly from the constant assault of his tongue on her private parts. True be told, she didn't know what to do, she hadn't known any man before Naruto.

Naruto quickly let go of her as she was convulsing from her climax. The next thing she did was pin Naruto on the bed and sat on him. She smiled, the sweat on her body was glistening due to the light of the moon outside who bathed their room.

She pulled his boxer, she gasped at seeing his hard meat. The smell made her looked dazed, she attempted to lick which made the boy jolt at the sudden sensation. Quickly followed by a kiss then by her tongue twirling around his head. Naruto was moaning, groaning due to the jolt he felt from her assault. She engulfed him in her mouth, the soft and wet feeling, he felt was enough to make him climax. That was his first time. She loved how he tasted, she gulped every once of his spunk. She felt an itch between her legs after tasting him.

"Take me" she said

"are you sure?" he asked, he had recovered quickly from his climax and was hard again.

"Yes, I want my first time to be with you" she said

"It's my first time too" the news made her smile for some reason. She aligned him on her private parts and in one motion, she let herself fall on his spear. She gasped when she felt something broke inside her. She bites her lips to the blood to avoid screaming. Naruto feeling her discomfort tried to move away, but she pinned him firmly to stop him from squirming.

"Don't move…" she said with tears, he nodded. After a few minutes, she started to slowly hump him, earning a moan from the young man. "Take me"

He smiled as he pinned her down, his hands on her hips and pulling her to him. She gasped when he was fully sheathed in her. The two were a mess of sweat when they were over. Isana had a grin on her face, Naruto was sweaty from all this. Everything was new to him, he never felt like this before, and he never felt like this for a woman. Not, even Sakura. He stared at the woman next to him. The sun was starting to rise, staring at her face, he caressed her cheek softly, she leaned on his hand before settling on his shoulder. She ran her hand on his jaw and whiskers mark, he purred due to his whiskers being very sensitive. Naruto felt in love with the smile she was sending him.

When the two got out of the hotel, Isana was limping, when the hostess asked what happened, she told her that she hit her hip on the counter of the sink in the toilet. Naruto had stifled a laugh from the look of the hostess. Once outside, Isana nudged his ribs.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto as he clutched his sides.

"For laughing… idiot" said Isana trying to walk normally but couldn't help but limp. Without warning, he picked up Isana bridal style and walked toward the port. "Idiot! Put me down!"

"No" said Naruto, ignoring the complain of the blushing mess lady in his arms. With a huff, she stopped and just leaned on him.

Naruto was heading to the land of waves and visit a certain family. Isana wanted to stay with him, she didn't want to travel alone like she did before. He didn't mind, she was the only he was okay with. The others he had worked were… strange. He had amassed quite a fortune with hunting and doing all kind of odd jobs since he had taken that boat back three years ago.

He was enjoying the breeze that night in the deck of the ship when Isana dropped the bomb on him.

"What are we Naruto?" she asked, she had placed her hands on the rail while looking at the mirror like horizon. There was no moon that night.

"What do you want us to be?" he said looking at her.

"More than partners" she said without looking at him. He grabbed her, earning a yelp from her and kissed her. She was so surprised that her mind went blank for moment, she returned the kiss after the reboot.

"Does that answer it?" he asked, she smirked.

"I don't know… Maybe if we…" Naruto didn't give her time to finish what she was about to say, claiming her lips. She was feeling butterflies in her belly and so did he.


	13. Uchiha Naruto - Story 2

Kagami's heir.

THIS IS AN EXPERIMENTAL WAR FIC! Never did one of those.

So, this is probably a multi-genre. Tragedy, comedy and some dark. Rated M for obvious reason, since MA is unavailable

This is a Harem fic involving Naruto in a clusterfuck mess made by Yondaime Hokage due to his indecisiveness when he was younger and made mistakes. Naruto is an Uchiha, son of Minato and Mikoto. Mistakes were made and more will be done. The Ninja world is on the verge of war. No BIJU

Sasuke and Itachi were never born. Naruto took over Itachi's role.

Rookies are all 5-year-old.

Naruto and friends are all 17-18

Kushina is 31

Minato is 37

Mikoto is 36

Currently in the Harem: Kurenaï, Hana, Anko and Kushina. You want more? Make suggestions

* * *

Prologue

Naruto was having a dream, the same dream over and over again. There was a war, and everyone was dying. Hiruzen, Ayame, Teuchi, Kurenaï, Anko, Hayate, Gekko, everyone and his eyes, his eyes were red with three Tomoe spinning wildly as they turned into a purple eyes with multiple ripple on it. He was fighting some shady characters who held his father head. He felt powerless seeing that bastard of his father with lifeless eyes, mouth of full of blood. A black chakra started to form around him as a humanoid form started to form in black chakra. It was the legendary perfected Susano.

"You can save them… only if you walk the cursed path" said his alter-ego as it disappeared.

He woke up gasping for air and he was sweating, he turned 15-year-old last night. The Yondaime had prolonged the age of graduation from 12-13 to 15-16. He was the bastard son of the Yondaime, the man didn't recognize him and was abandoned in an orphanage. Did, he hated the Yondaime? Yes. His half-brother, Menma turned 5 not long ago with an Uzumaki bitch, while he had Uchiha blood, the Uchiha didn't take them in their compound so, he was a clan less orphan that Hiruzen saved from the street and gave him an allowance. Do you know who his mother was? Uchiha Mikoto, she and Minato had one-night stand involving alcohol behind the back of Kushina and Fugaku. Minato secretly sent Mikoto in a long-term mission but was actually in one of his safe house to get the baby born safely. And they abandoned him in the orphanage. He didn't know what to do about his mother, they never crossed path and he probably would never do. It was during the third Ninja war. And the specter of war was again flying above the elemental nations with the disappearance of the Yondaime Raikage and his family.

He groaned, he just hoped to get that stupid headband and finally buy some drink, he loved Saké, but couldn't buy it legally since he was still a civilian. Anko helped smuggle some for him and he thanked her. Both of them were best friend along with Kurenaï, Genma and Hayate. Neither them had passed the Genin exam yet. Hayate was secretly going with Yugao, the ice princess. Kurenaï didn't show interest in anyone despise the fact that Asuma always asked for a date, she shot him down every now and then. Genma was gay and gunned for a fellow student named Mizuki. Anko… Anko had a mask, she behaved like a slut but was fragile inside. That stupid traitor of Orochimaru had completely broken Anko when she was found by ANBU in one of Orochimaru abandoned bases.

On his to the academy, someone tackled him from behind as he fell face first. He grumbled and cursed every deities and dark deities he know as stood.

"Sorry. Ne he…" said Anko her tongue out. Naruto looked angered and was about to lash out on her, she tensed as she closed her eyes. He sighed loudly as he relaxed, he just pulled her in a hug startling her.

"Be careful next time" was all he said as he disengaged the hug and went back to the Academy. Not seeing the blushing 'snake bitch' as almost everyone labeled her. Anko may be a pain in the ass, but she was still one of his friends, not a close friends yet. She walked with him.

"So, Casanova, didja bed any lucky girls?" smirked Anko

"Naa too troublesome. I'd rather do you" he said making the girl hang her mouth open.

Once inside the Academy, he yawned loudly in front of Kurenaï who nudged him on the ribs.

"Ow" was all he said massing his ribs, she just hmph'ed.

He sat near Hayate, they were joined by Gekko, Kurenaï and Anko. Today was team placement. There was something in these test, they heard rumours that some student skipped Genin and went directly to Chunin due to their levels and formed a squad with a veteran ninja to get some live experience in the terrain. Special Chunin, not fully Chunin but close.

"Alright class, today we will do the test. Yugao stop groping your boyfriend, Hana stop sniffing Naruto's ass" said the teacher. Everyone laughed at Yugao and Hana who was seated behind Naruto. She was blushing madly while Kurenaï send her a glare and Anko just smiled at the Inuzuka girl. Naruto just sighed, this was always like this. Hana had interest in him, but didn't act on it, fearing that he was a stuck-up Uchiha 'I don't go out with mutt, I'm an elite' kind of. Kurenaï acting like she owned him and Anko enjoying the drama and had a dango stick package ready to watch the drama.

A piece of paper appeared before them and they started their exams. They did the physicals and mental test earlier this week. Now it was just the test on paper to measure their intelligence. There was a lot complicated questions and some who didn't make any sense. He answered them all anyway… The Yondaime was staring at his son, the son he refused to acknowledge, next to him was Mikoto, she lived a loveless life with Fugaku and was trapped with him while Minato was trapped in a weird marriage with Kushina controlling nature. They wished they could go back in time and repair the mistakes their made, which was marry someone they didn't love. Their son was already an adult, they missed his first steps, his first words and they probably would miss his first kill as well.

Mikoto didn't have any child after Naruto. Fugaku was a bastard that always went for younger Uchiha girls. The man's last victim was a poor girl name Natsushi, 14-year-old and Genin. By law, she was an adult and could do whatever she wanted to do. Fugaku was sterile, a secret she stumbled upon recently… While Mikoto asked Minato to put an infertility seal on her. She didn't want to have any child with that man even by accident.

Naruto stopped to a question, a question that put there specifically by the Hokage for him only. A question involving his parentage.

"If you were given a chance, would you live with your parents?" he whispered, "What the fuck?"

He was about to write something but hesitated, in a way it was good question, if his father recognized him… what would he do? Would he gladly spend time with his dad and mom? That was the last question… He sighed as there was nothing he could do. He simply wrote… "What's happened in the past is in the past. My parents made a choice and I've made my own. So, no. I'll not be living with them, they have moved on as I did"

He still wondered why he had that question. That bugged him a lot, he was the first to stand up and go for the teacher. The teacher graded his copy, he then smiled as he handed a Hitai-ate to Naruto.

"Well, congratulation, Special Chunin, Naruto" smiled the teacher but had a glint of sadness due to the last question. Naruto simply nodded as he tied the Hitai-ate on his head and left the room. He stood near the gate, waiting for his friends to come. Yondaime and Mikoto were heartbroken as they read his answer.

"Eh! Naruto-san!" said a chirpy voice, he looked on his left and saw the Yondaime wife.

"Kushina-sama" said Naruto bowing to her in respect, she smiled even more. Mikoto gritted her teeth seeing her ex-best friend. Minato watched the scene.

"I see, you are now a Ninja now"

"Yes, I'm waiting for my friends, so we can celebrate at the bar" he smiled closing his eyes. Kushina was delirious at this point, she didn't know how that started, but she had developed a 'Crushing' crush to this black-haired teen who looked like Minato. Minato stopped taking care of her, so, she tried to find another man to take care of her needs and her eyes landed on Naruto. A poor orphan without parents, she would take care of him, sot him and RIDE HIM! Ahem… I mean… protect him from harm. Yes, that's it.

'It's legal now' she thought mischievously. Minato didn't know how to feel right now, he was happy that Kushina had decided to move on as they were in process of divorce, but for her to gun down for his son, HIS SON! That bitch! Mikoto was in a similar state as her sharingan was blazing against that fucking bitch. Menma was taken care of by Shizune and Tsunade, Kushina's stepsister and mother.

Naruto sweat dropped seeing the distant look of Kushina and her drooling as she looked on empty space.

His friends came out of the academy with Hiatai-ate.

"Yo!" he said waving at his friends.

"Chunin!" said Anko with a victory pose

"Same!" smiled Kurenai

"Tch… Troublesome" said Gekko as he player with his senbon on his mouth

"We all did it!" said Hayate

"Alright! Let's celebrate!" said Naruto

"YES!" they all said.

"Can I come with you?" asked Kushina

"Kushina-sama want to drink with us plebs?" asked Gekko

"Hmph! Why because I'm the Hokage wife mean that I can't have fun too Tebane?" she said narrowing her eyes at the youth turned special chunin.

"No No! I didn't mean it like that, Kushina-sama!" said Gekko waiving his hand in surrender "Of course you can drink with us"

"That's better!" said Kushina as she pulled Naruto "Alright Let's go!"

Everyone was dumbfounded as they saw Naruto being pulled by Kushina like they knew each other for a long time. Naruto had a hard time following what just happened, the rest of the special Chunin were staring at Naruto retreating form.

"I didn't know he was into redhead" said Hana as she stepped out of the Academy. She sighed

"Hmph! Like Naruto would fall for someone who is in a process of divorce" said Kurenai 'I will not lose to you Kushina-sama. Naruto is mine!' she thought cringing. Anko was on her cellphone calling for a five box of Dango on her favorite restaurant. She was friend with the cashier and they ran a delivery service.

And we find the newly made Ninja of Konoha in the 'Sullied root' bar. It was a Ninja bar full of Genin and Chunin drinking to their hurt contents since most of them were on leave or just graduated. Everyone was drunk, but Kushina wasn't, due to her condition of Jinchuriki which was a special S-rank secret.

"Remember that time where that snot-nosed brat of Hana brother challenged me?" said a drunk Naruto

"Yeah! I remember, he tripped on himself, landed on a poo and was cursing everyone who dared laugh at him" said Gekko as him and Naruto were happily drinking and enjoyed their moment.

"Don't be mean to Kiba, he fear hic Naruto-kun since then" said Hana as she gulped her cup

"Eh! The brat fear Naruto-kun? I understand I mean just feel this!" said Anko as she grabbed his dick.

"Oy! Don't touch it! That's mine!" said Kurenaï pushing Anko who looked amused, not knowing that she was now holding Naruto dick. Her eyes widened when she felt him get hard on him.

"Could you… not grip it…" he said mustering his will to stop having perverted thought about the red-eyed princess.

"What will happen if I don't?" she smiled

"Things will happen" he said staring at Kurenaï

"Like what?" she whispered, Kushina heard everything while everyone were busy drinking

"Like me fucking you brain out" he whispered with tone of lust as she started rubbing his hardening bulge.

"Hmm… what's stopping you?" she smirked. Naruto sharingan activated as she registered her face right now, he put a hand on her shoulder and both disappeared in a shunshin.

"Tch! No fair! I wanted that too" sulked Hana

"Hahahaha! You will have your turn, I'm sure!" said Anko patting the back of the sulking girl.

"Where are they gone?" asked Kushina

"Probably back to his apartment to fuck" said Gekko, as he saw Mizuki at another table with Iruka. "Well, excuse me, there is a piece of sweet ass waiting for me"

"Ewww… Just go and don't tell us" said Hayate laughing. Kushina discreetly shunshinned away of the bar and was now looking for the raven-haired teen who captivated her heart. She was an Uzumaki, she had no problem with sharing.

=== Lemon ahead - Please Skip if not into it ===

She was creeping on the rooftop of a building watching what was happening in Naruto's apartment. What she saw made her blush. Naruto was ripping Kurenaï bandages and clothes, she looked excited, completely offering himself to the raven-haired young man. They kissed passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck and he was pulling her from the waist, she wrapped her legs around him. He made his way toward the couch, there Kurenaï spread her legs for him as she pleasured herself while watching him take off his clothes and shirt. Kushina drooled seeing his perfect frame, six-pack, the muscles and that tattoo on his back. She bit her lips seeing him eat Kurenaï out, the girl was flailing on the couch and probably screaming as she gripped his hairs. She spasmed as Naruto stopped eating her out, she was drenched and so was the couch now.

She stood up and kissed him, he pinned her to the wall, holding her two-legs over his shoulders. She looked to be in pain as Naruto impaled her, the pain look turned into pleasure as Naruto rammed into her mercilessly, her legs were trashing, she was literally digging her nails on his back-drawing bloods. That would leave scars.

On another part of the village. The Hokage and his first love were watching what was happening with wide eyes. And since it was a jutsu, they could hear everything.

"KAMI! MORE! HARDER NARUTO! CLAIM ME! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT! SHAPE ME TO YOU!"

"FUCK! YOU'RE SOO TIGHT NAI-CHAN!" the couple could hear the powerful noise of wet flesh smacking wet flesh.

"I'm so proud!" said Minato crying anime tears 'Jiraya! You would be proud of your godson!'

'I can't believe my son is bigger than Minato, but my heart belong only to Nato-kun' she thought.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" said Mikoto watching Minato with lust.

"Hmmm… Now that I remember, we just returned from the frontline, we drank then we fucked pretty much like them" said Minato as he stared at her. No one second later, they both crushing their lips on each other and were doing what Naruto and Kurenaï were doing. That day, Naruto would have another little brother…

Kurenaï woke up first, she felt sore below the belt. She tried to get up but moaned when she felt him get hard in.

"Good morning, Naru-kun" smiled Kurenaï who put her head back on his chest and was tracing circle on his chest.

"Good morning, princess" he said kissing her forehead, she smiled, that night was better than she imagined. She had a submissive personality and she loved Naruto's dominating nature. She inhaled his smells and couldn't help but start licking him. That got him harder, now the mat was full pulled as he grabbed her butt and trusted eliciting soft moans from her.

"I'm sore, Naru-kun" she whined between moans.

"Hmmm… just one… please?"

"Alright" she said as she sat and was getting up.

They were at it again, she was riding him, and she was doing her best to not scream, the pleasure built up fastly, their hands entwined, both gripped hard when they climaxed at the same time. She almost fell back but Naruto pulled her, and both were now on the lotus position. Red was lost in blue and blue was locked on red.

"What did I do to deserve you" he said staring at her lovingly

"You were there for me, you didn't dismiss me, and you helped me whenever I fell" she said kissing him.

=== End Lemon ===

Both were getting ready for their team assignment. Kurenaï wore a black shirt and purple spandex short with bandages on her arms, legs and mid-section. Naruto was wearing an open black vest showing a fishnet armor underneath and black pants.

"Do you still feel sore" whispered Naruto

"It's still there, but at least I'm not limping" she said

"Eh… Well, once this is over, you will be limping again" he whispered making her blush.

On their way to the Academy, they saw Anko, Hana, Gekko and Hayate waiting for them.

They greeted their friends and made their way to the academy, waiting for their team assignment. They sat in their usual place.

"Who do you think you will be placed with?" asked Kurenai

"I don't know, I would like to be placed with you"

"Same here"

"Attention" said the teacher who came in with Ibiki Morino "There's been a change in the team assignment, Ibiki-san will explain it to you"

"Congratulation to all students who passed as special chunin. We will have to bypass the usual minimum of 20 D-rank mission for intense training and being assigned to a jonin-sensei. This morning, our scout had spotted several caravans going to Kumo. As we speak, Kiri and Kumo had declared war to each other. With the Raikage disappearance, there is a great chance that the conflict quickly turn into the fourth Ninja war. these who passed have the exams were drafted into the war effort. Hatake Kakashi, Might Guy and Uchiha Mikoto will be training you in training ground 37"

"A fourth Ninja war?"

"We just graduated, and we are all pit to war already?"

"Well, shit"

"We all know it was bound to happen. We just didn't expect it to be the day after we graduated" said an annoyed Nara

"Silence, this isn't over. The graduation has been lowered to 7 to boost our manpower. As we speak, our reservist are called into service. There should be an announcement later for the general public"

Kakashi entered the room followed by Might Guy and Mikoto. The woman had a stoic face, but her eyes betrayed her when she stared at her son.

"Hello, trainees of the 17h platoon" said Kakashi in his professional voice

"Not that long ago, Iwa launched a devastating surprise attack to the new hidden village of Sound. The village lays in ruins, everyone disappeared." 'more like got killed or captured' thought the majority of the student. "Our borders are closed and are under surveillance by the border rangers company. Several platoons of Chunins were sent to reinforce them."

"What will happen to the Genin who just graduated?" asked Gekko

"They were also drafted to serve on the support lines" said Mikoto

"How long will our training go?" asked Naruto

"From two to three months" said Might Guy

"As we speak, the council are discussing strategy and are officially in a states of war" said Kakashi.

Things tensed pretty much after that.

On the street, the atmosphere was different from this morning. Civilians stared at the Hokage palace, Ninja were talking to their families and even some were crying for their husbands that would be sent to war. While others knocked on doors looking for the reservist. Naruto and his friends just saw, Old-man Fujitora of the Mount Fuji Omurice stand being called, he was in his old Jonin gear. The old man wife had a worried look.

They were walking toward training ground 37, they have been given their Chunin vest and were followed the step of their officers. Many onlookers stopped seeing the newly graduated Chunins and Genins marching toward the training ground.

"What are they doing mama?" asked a child, the mother didn't say anything, she just picked her up and stared at the group of 40 Chunins and 60 Genins.

Hokage palace. Ninja council.

Minato was staring at the newly graduated students marching in the streets, many civilians were watching them forming a line.

"The Daimyo is worried"

"Hokage-sama!" said a Chunin who interrupted the meeting

"You better have a good explanation for barking in, Chunin" said Hiashi Hyuuga

"The Daimyo son was assassinated by unidentified Ninja and the 12 guardians were eliminated" he said

"Asuma…" said Hiruzen saddened learning about his son death.

"Damnit… Send Delta Team to investigate and I want the report yesterday!"

"YES!" said the Chunin quickly dashing to the ANBU HQ.

2 month later.

Ibiki Morino was reviewing the troop of the 17th platoon. They fighting in a simulation against ANBU disguised as an IWA bomber squad. Naruto was directing his platoon around, spreading to avoid to be taken out in one shot. Anko, Yugao, Hayate and Naruto were close quarter specialist, Kurenai, Hana, Gekko, Iruka were medium to long range support. Mizuki, Kotetsu and Izumo were long range specialist.

"Anko, left flank! Don't let them get close to Hana and Kurenai!"

"Hai boss!" she said dashing to the left flank with her Kunaï. "YAHOOO!" she was making a quick work of the shadow clones that were used as Iwa ninjas.

"Yugao, Hayate, you both know what to do, cover the right flank" they nodded, Iruka, Mizuki and Gekko would need their support.

"I'll take middle. Kotetsu, Izumo! Cover me!" he said as he dashed out of the trench he was in. His sharingan was flaring as he evaded multiple rock projectiles and explosive clay bullets. He ran multiple hand seals evading a more concentrated fire from the enemy fire base then suddenly a massive fire ball power by a wind jutsu crashed at the top of the hill as Naruto finished his hand seals. The rock and explosive clay bullets stopped raining at him as he pushed out his most powerful fire jutsu.

"Katon: Majestic destroyer flame jutsu!" a massive wave of flame emerged from his mouth as it bathed the entire enemy zone in red hot flames, ending the simulation with a complete destruction of the enemy. The simulation ended as the ANBU emerged from the ground with their armor fuming and some had some burns that were healed by a medic nin.

"What do you think" smirked Ibiki Morino to Dragon, the current ANBU commander. He was looking for troops since Team Delta and Beta were destroyed during the previous skirmishes against Iwa GOLEM.

"Yes, but taking them to ANBU would be a waste of potentials" said Dragon

"what do you mean?" asked Ibiki

"The Yondaime had a program prepared in time of war, it was an answer to Iwa specials forces such as the bombing squad and GOLEM. He called it Initiative Tengu. They are to be on par with ANBU tactics but took orders like the regulars Ninja.

"Iwa had the bombers, Kumo has their A and B, Kiri had the seven swordsmen and Suna has their puppetry squads. Konoha was the only one who didn't have specialized units in their ranks"

"Until now" said Dragon

"Naruto, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Hayate, Gekko. They were selected by the council for the program" said Yondaime who entered the training zone. Kushina and Mikoto on tow.

"The six Tengu warriors of Konoha" said Kushina

"I have to admit, it does have a nice ring to it" said Mikoto.

"I have an idea for their mask" said Kushina showing one of her recent creation, she was part of the research and development unit. She had an artistic side, who would have thought. The mask had narrowed holes, black in color with different pattern of dark grey, dark brown and dark red, multiple seals for communication and better hearing. The shell of the mask was harder than the one used by ANBU.

"The research department had developed a new battle-armor based on the old Senju plate armors" said Dragon. They were initially made to upgrade ANBU equipment, but the armor was too costly for all the ANBU, only a very few were made. The metal was a malleable alloy that hardened upon impact, no sword made it through, only wind chakra reinforced were able to dent the armor.

In the barrack of group B. Naruto was rubbing his neck, he was stiff since he had taken a clear shot on his back with a stray rock jutsu. Anko was playing with her Kunaï by tossing it over her head and catching it by the tip. She had good chakra control.

Kurenai was taking a nap on her bed, Hana was tending to her dogs, the Haimaru brothers, Gekko was busy in the toilets, probably staring at himself on the mirrors and Hayate was sharpening his Katana. A gift from his dad before the man was sent to a B-rank mission that turned S with the involvement of a Jinchuriki in the last war.

"Attention maggots!" yelled someone at their door. It was Ibiki Morino.

They all straightened up, Kurenaï instantly woke up hearing his voice and Gekko was the same with a toothbrush on his mouth.

"At ease Ninja" said Yondaime smiling at seeing these younglings battle-ready.

"Your group had been selected to be part of a new program, visioned by me and Dragon. With the council approval, you are now the new Six Tengu warriors of Konoha"

The six Chunins stared at them in confusion. Dragon stepped up.

"You will receive further training to be on par with ANBU, you will receive states in the art armor and equipment. You were all chosen to be the elites of Konoha"

"Your personal trainers will be me, Kushina and Mikoto, all S-class instructor for the Tengu" said Yondaime. Kushina eyed Naruto, Kurenai, Hana and Anko didn't miss it and Mikoto was just happy to be part of her son instruction even if it would be brief.

Chapter 1: Baptism in Fire

This is where i stopped. :D Just another story that probably would have dusted off in one of my laptop folders.


End file.
